Winter Snowflake
by blackdark.raven
Summary: Penyebab kematian suaminya adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Setelah mereka hampir menikahpun, Yesung masih belum tahu kenyataan tersebut. Bagaimana jika Yesung mengetahuinya? Akankah ia masih bisa menikahi Cho Kyuhyun! "Kita putus!"/"Aku sungguh tidak sabar."/"Mengenangmu serupa menyesap luka yang manis."/Bad Summary. ITS KYUSUNG/CHAPTER 11 UPDATE
1. PROLOGUE

**TITLE : WINTER SNOWFLAKE**

 **CAST : YESUNG, KYUHYUN AND OTHER**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA**

 **RATE : T**

 **PAIRING : KYUSUNG**

 **DISCLAIMER : SEMUA CAST DALAM FIC INI MILIK TUHAN. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA**

 **WARNING : TYPO. OOC. AU. SHOUNEN-AI. ALUR EXPRESS. BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD. GAJE. ANEH, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju pertama di musim dingin mulai berguguran sore itu. Langit menjadi kelabu. Jalanan nampak mulai memutih. Namun aktivitas manusia seolah tidak terganggu, ya memang karena salju turun tidak terlalu lebat dan masih bisa membuat mereka bergerak bebas berjalan menyusuri taman maupun pergi keluar rumah menggunakan mobil.

Termasuk sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terlihat melintas pelan melalui jembatan Banpo. Dua lelaki di dalam mobil tersebut nampak bercanda-gurau, sesekali pria yang duduk di jok penumpang memukul lengan ataupun paha lelaki yang mengemudi. Kebahagiaan terpancar melalui wajah keduanya, sekali melihatpun orang sudah yakin kalau mereka habis melangsungkan pernikahan karena keduanya masih memakai _tuxedo_ serta cincin pasangan bertahtakan berlian di jadi manis mereka.

"Apakah rumah kita besar Wonnie?!" Mata lelaki di jok penumpang hanya terlihat seperti garis lurus ketika ia tersenyum lebar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki tampan di sebelahnya yang beberapa jam lalu sudah sah menjadi suaminya. "Hmm.. Rahasia." Balas lelaki disapa Wonnie oleh si manis sambil tersenyum. "Ah! Akukan sangat penasaran, berikan ciri-ciri rumah kita sedikit. Sedikiiit saja," Melas pria manis itu, tangannya membuat tanda sedikit yang lucu.

"Nanti kau juga akan lihat, sayang." Panggil saja lelaki ini dengan Siwon. Siwon kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada menyetir, walau jembatan Banpo sangat lengang namun ia tetap harus waspada jika hal-hal tidak terduga terjadi. "Kau tidak seru!" Pria manis bernama Kim Yesung itu melipat kedua tangan kedepan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. "Okay, sayang. Rumah kita berwarna biru, berlantai dua dengan taman di atas atap, apa kau bisa membayangkan?" Siwon berkata tanpa menatap Yesung. Jika ia tidak menuruti perkataan istrinya kemungkinan ia tak akan dapat jatah malam pertama lagi.

"Wah?! Benarkah? Kau menuruti keinginanku untuk membuat taman di atas sana?" Yesung menatap Siwon antusias, melihat istrinya sebahagia itu membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya. "Iya, sayang. Sudah aku bilang apapun keinginanmu, selama aku mampu aku akan melakukannya." Jelas Siwon. Nada suaranya terdengar gemas. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Yesung. Pria itu masih saja menatapnya kagum.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar." Yesung membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia kembali memandang kedepan. Jembatan Banpo terlihat indah karena lampu berwarna-warni yang dipasang di sana sudah menyala mengingat hari sudah sore bahkan menjelang malam. Yesung terus tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi saat mengingat mereka akan segera sampai ke rumah baru setelah melewati jembatan ini. Kebahagiaannya terasa berlipat ganda.

Beberapa jam lalu mereka baru saja selesai melangsungkan pernikahan. Sekarang Kim Yesung resmi menjadi milik Choi Siwon. Dan ia sungguh bahagia dengan kenyataan itu. Ia bahagia bisa menjadi istri Siwon. Siwon itu tampan, kaya raya, baik, alim pula. Yesung sungguh merasa beruntung karena bertemu bahkan dipilih Siwon untuk menjadi pendamping hidup di antara banyaknya manusia di dunia ini.

Dalam hati Yesung terus mengatakan _"Gomawo._ " Kepada Tuhan. Sekaligus pada Siwon.

Suasana semakin hening, mereka belum juga sampai kesebrang jembatan namun Yesung hanya diam sambil sibuk berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setibanya mereka disana.

 **XXX**

"Kita putus!" **PLAK** Lelaki bertubuh kecil tersebut menampar keras pipi seorang _namja_. Pria tampan itu menatap garang pada lelaki pendek di depannya. Matanya terus mengisyaratkan agar si kecil menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa ia lontarkan lewat mulut. Ia begitu _shock_ karena tiba-tiba pacarnya mengajaknya bertemu tapi tiba-tiba malah mengatakan putus tanpa alasan apapun. "Ada apa denganmu Ryeowook-ah? Aku salah apa?" Kim Ryeowook merasakan kedua bahunya diremas kuat.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu." Ryeowook melepaskan kedua tangan di bahunya. "Kau terlalu datar! Disaat yang lain merayakan hari jadian, seharusnya kita juga melakukan itu! Tapi kau! Kemana? Aku menunggu sementara kau tidak datang. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyiapkan perayaan dua tahun kita!" Jelas Kim Ryeowook emosi. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku.. Aku sibuk bekerja Ryeowook-ah." Jelas lelaki itu penuh sesal. "Kerja?" Ejek Ryeowook sinis.

"Lebih penting mana aku dan pekerjaanmu itu hah? Setiap hari kau bekerja, hanya sedikit waktu yang kau luangkan untukku. Bahkan saat kita _dinner_ kau masih memegang laptop. AKU KAU ANGGAP APA?" Teriaknya kesal. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Tidak kuat dengan dingin sekaligus rasa sakit dihatinya. "Aku, minta maaf Ryeowook-ah. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mohon jangan putus, aku mencintaimu. Sangat!" Lelaki itu memeluk Kim Ryeowook paksa. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian Ryeowook mendorong lelaki itu membuat pelukannya terlepas. "KITA PUTUS! Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Jangan menghubungiku! Berhenti mengirimiku email atau apapun." Kim Ryeowook berbalik untuk pergi kemudian lari tanpa ada yang menahan tangannya.

Sisalah lelaki itu seorang diri yang masih mematung. Raut wajahnya tak dapat dijelaskan. Dia sedih. Tentu saja. Ia tahu ini memang kesalahannya karena lebih mementingkan bekerja. "Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!" Teriak lelaki itu kesal sambil menjambak rambut dengan kedua tangannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di tempat ini lagi. Ia memilih segera masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu menggendarainya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sesekali terdengar umpatan.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sosok Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook. Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook. Tak ada yang lain. Pikirannya kalut dan ia mengendarai mobil sungguh sangat gila.

 **XXX**

"Apa masih lama Wonnie? Aku tidak sabar." Kim Yesung menatap iba pada Siwon. "Sebentar lagi sayang, itu, kita sudah mau sampai." Yesung menangok kedepan, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sorot lampu mobil mengarah pada mereka. "Hei! Ada apa dengan pengendara di mobil itu!" Seru Yesung marah.

Mobil di depan mereka seakan mau menabrak saja. Dan pikiran Yesung benar. Matanya membelalak saat menemukan mobil putih itu tepat beberapa meter dari mobil mereka. "WONNIE~" Pekik Yesung kaget. Siwon tak dapat mengendalikan mobilnya dengan benar. Ia ingin menginjak rem, namun yang ada ia salah injak dan alhasil ia banting stir hingga.

 **BRAK** Mobil mereka menabrak beton yang ada dipinggiran jembatan Banpo sementara mobil putih gila tadi sudah melesat seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Kedua orang di dalam mobil itu tak sadarkan diri. Tapi.. "Sayang.." Tangan besar Siwon mengusap kepala Yesung yang kini terjatuh di dasbor mobil. Perlahan Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Siwon. Suaminya penuh darah, Yesung yakin kalau kepala Siwon pecah.

"Wonnie~ ayo kita keluar.." Panik Yesung sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Kau.. cepat keluar sayang.. mobilnya mau meledak." Tidak lama setelah Siwon mengatakan itu Yesung dapat mencium bau bensin. "Tidak! Kau juga harus keluar!" Siwon menggeleng lemah. Napasnya semakin berat. "Sabuk pengamanku, tak bisa dibuka. Keluarlah, sayang." Yesung melotot tidak percaya. Ia menarik-narik sabuk pengaman Siwon, mencoba membukanya namun selalu gagal.

"Sayang.. Percuma.. KELUAR!" Siwon menepis tangan Yesung lalu mendorong lelaki itu keras. Yesung terpental keluar mobil. **BOOM!** Mata Yesung membelalak. **PRANG** Airmata menetes dari kedua mata indahnya. Mobil yang masih berisikan Siwon di dalamnya terbakar kemudian meledak. Pecahan kaca jendela mengenai dirinya hingga salah satu pipi basah Yesung berdarah. "Si..Won.." Lirih Yesung tidak percaya.

 **TING** Sebuah benda bulat kecil menggelinding kearah dirinya. Isak Yesung semakin keras saat mendapati cincin milik Siwon. "CHOI SIWON!" Pekik Yesung menangisi sosok manusia yang sudah terbakar dilalap api.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel 'The Girls Who Wait in the Bridge' Karangannya Jee. Ceritanya bagus loh! XD saking bagusnya makanya diriku juga mau buat yang sejenis *? Ini sama, tapi juga gak kok. Jika kalian baca novelnya mungkin kalian tahu bagian mana yang sama dan gak *ditampar

Ini baru prologe loh. Mau lanjut atau stop aja? .-.

 **Thanks You**


	2. I Want to Know Your Name

Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil, sedaritadi kedua mata cokelatnya tak terlepas dari sosok perempuan yang berdiri di jembatan Banpo sambil memegang teralis. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut sepunggung, begitu indah dan berkilau, tapi sayangnya ia selalu menunduk hingga rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajah, membuat si lelaki mustahil untuk bisa melihat paras dari sang wanita.

Sudah hampir sebulan ini mengamati si perempuan adalah kebiasaannya, iapun tak tahu kenapa sang wanita begitu menarik dimatanya, padahal selama ia hidup tak pernah sekalipun merasa tertarik pada lawan jenis, mungkin karena ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu disana, sejak kapan ia berdiri, dan akan sampai kapan selalu seperti itu. Cho Kyuhyun sungguh sangat penasaran.

Secara fisik wanita itu memang aneh, mulai pertama Cho Kyuhyun melihatnya wanita itu selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam, contohnya saja seperti sekarang, wanita itu memakai celana jins hitam panjang dan mantel selutut yang juga berwarna hitam. Apakah wanita itu sedang berkabung? Atau mengenang seseorang yang sudah meninggal di jembatan itu? Kyuhyun tak tahu.

Wanita itu selalu berdiri di pinggiran jembatan Banpo, memegang teralisnya dan menghadap langsung pada matahari yang akan terbenam, jika matahari sudah hilang sepenuhnya, akan ada sebuah mobil dan keluar seorang lelaki yang akan menjemput wanita itu. Kyuhyun pikir lelaki itu adalah suami dari si wanita. Namun ia menepis pikirannya karena mereka berdua tidak terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri.

Awal pertama Cho Kyuhyun melihat wanita itu ia merasa biasa saja, mungkin dia ingin menikmati sore hari disana selayaknya manusia lain, tapi setiap hari sepulangnya ia bekerja ia akan mendapati wanita itu, berdiri ditempat yang sama dan menghadap ke arah yang sama, dan lama-kelamaan melihatnya membuat Kyuhyun sangat penasaran, sekaligus jaga-jaga kalau wanita itu tiba-tiba saja lompat ke sungai Han.

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menegak ketika sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di belakang gadis itu, seperti hari sebelumnya, dari sana keluar seorang lelaki, wajah lelaki itu nampak lelah, terlihat ia berusaha menarik si gadis agar mau masuk kedalam mobil, tapi gadis itu terus-terusan menolak. Kyuhyun bertaruh, pasti perempuan itu tak mau pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Jam menunjuk ke angka enam lewat sepuluh, tinggal beberapa menit lagi matahari akan terbenam, mungkin perempuan itu akan menunggu sebentar lagi sebelum pulang.

Sang matahari perlahan mulai menghilang seakan ditelan oleh air sungai Han. Dan saat itu pula sang perempuan masuk kedalam mobil mendahului si lelaki. Cho Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memalingkan wajahnya ketika mobil berwarna merah itu bergerak pelan melewati mobil dirinya. Lama-kelamaan seperti ini membuat ia terlihat seperti penguntit saja.

Kyuhyun ingin mendatangi perempuan itu lalu bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini setiap hari, tapi rasanya ia akan diabaikan karena mereka tidak saling mengenal, lagipula perempuan itu terlihat dingin dan sangat sedih. Mungkin ia harus bersabar sedikit, mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai mengajaknya bicara. Entah kapan itu akan terjadi.

Tidak mau berlama-lama ditempat itu akhirnya Kyuhyun menggerakkan mobilnya menyelusuri jembatan Banpo dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **XXX**

Suasana kantor terasa hening ketika Lee Hyuk Jae memasukinya, ia langsung menuju sebuah ruangan untuk meletakkan dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani oleh sang atasan, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat sang atasan sudah datang sepagi ini. Jam dinding mengatakan jika sekarang pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Ia merasa tidak biasa sekali Cho Kyuhyun datang begitu pagi.

Lee Hyuk Jae yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk mendatangi meja Kyuhyun dan meletakkan sejumlah dokumen lalu duduk di kursi depan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Wanita itu lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku pikir akan jadi gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Sudah aku bilang hampiri dia, ajak bicara, tanyakan apa yang membebani pikiranmu, selesai. Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau mau dirawat di RSJ?" Sudah berkali-kali percakapan yang sama terulang, bahkan Eunhyuk hampir mati bosan karena terlalu sering menceramahi Kyuhyun tanpa lelaki itu melakukan saran yang ia berikan. "Dia pasti mengacuhkanku Hyuk-ah! Aku siapa?" Kyuhyun menatap geram pada Eunhyuk. "Tapi jika kau tidak maju, barang selangkah, mana tahu dia akan bersikap bagaimana." Eunhyuk menghela napas.

"Aku akan bergerak, tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti. Menunggu saat yang pas." Jelas Kyuhyun kesal sambil meraih beberapa dokumen. "Kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu. Ini sudah satu bulan, Kyu! Mau sampai kapan lagi?" Nada bicara Eunhyuk terdengar gemas. Kyuhyun memainkan penanya sebelum menandatangi selembar dokumen. "Aku takut," Ditatapnya Eunhyuk lekat.

"Takut apa lagi?" Eunhyuk meraih cup kopi milik Kyuhyun lalu menegaknya. "Jangan bilang kau takut kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang..?" Tembak Eunhyuk kemudian melemparkan cup kosong itu ke tong sampah. "Hei.. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ryeowook." Kyuhyun menggeleng panik. Eunhyuk menarik kursinya hingga tubuhnya menempel pada meja. "Aku tidak mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan Ryeowook, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau pasti takut kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang, dimana kau frustasi saat Ryeowook memutuskanmu dan akhirnya kau membuat mobil seseorang kecelakaan dan kau hanya meninggalkannya tanpa bertanggung jawab?!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kesal, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Kau takut mengajak gadis itu bicara, karena, mungkin kau yang sensi ini akan kesal lalu berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh lagi..?" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, ia sedikit memutar kursinya kekanan, menatap keluar jendela dimana salju-salju mulai berguguran. "Bukan masalah itu, Hyuk! Aku sudah bisa mengontrol emosiku. Dan.. kenapa kau mengungkit kejadian itu?! Kau berusaha mengataiku tidak tanggung jawab?" Kyuhyun memutar kembali kursinya cepat.

"Aih! Kau memang tidak tanggung jawab bukan? Bagaimana jika mobil itu, ah bukan, bagaimana jika orang dalam mobil itu kenapa-kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu ada berapa orang di dalam sana. Aku bahkan yakin jika tidak ada yang menolong mereka, kau mengatakan jembatan Banpo kala itu hanya ada mobil hitam dan mobilmu saja'kan? Kasihan sekali mereka." Ekspresi Eunhyuk berubah prihatin. "Kenapa jadi membicarakan masalah ini?! Aku meminta saran tentang gadis itu, kau malah mengungkit masalaluku. Ck, kau mau ku pecat?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia berdiri dan bersiap keluar ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Jika semua dokumen itu sudah kau tanda tangani, panggil saja aku." Pintu tertutup sempurna meninggalkan Kyuhun seorang diri. Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya, ia mendatangi jendela dan berdiri disana, menatap pada keramaian kota Seoul di pagi hari.

Musim dingin kali ini entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, bukan karena teringat Ryeowook, tidak ada yang perlu disesali kenapa Ryeowook jadi memutuskannya, ya karena salah ia juga yang terlalu sibuk bekerja bahkan mengenyampingnya orang yang ia cinta. Tapi karena sebuah hal, yaitu ia teringat mobil yang ia tabrak di musim dingin dua tahun lalu. Dadanya menjadi sesak saat mengingat kejadian itu, tapi rasanya sudah terlambat untuk menyesal.

Ia masih ingat suara ledakan mobil terdengar nyaring di belakang mobilnya, dan bodoh ia sama sekali tidak peduli kala itu. Tapi, yang membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah ketika mengingatnya adalah saat ia melirik lewat kaca spion, seorang lelaki terdorong keluar sedetik sebelum mobil benar-benar dilalap api. Lelaki itu nampak bersedih, menangis, dan meraung. Kyuhyun bertaruh, pasti lelaki itu habis menikah karena pakaian yang dipakainya.

Dan tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun sudah menghancurkan masa depan indah lelaki itu. Kyuhyun ingin bertanggung jawab pada si lelaki, namun ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana parasnya dan dimana ia tinggal. Dan sisalah, setiap musim dingin pasti ia akan merasa sesak.

 **XXX**

 **TOK TOK TOK** Suara pintu diketuk pelan terdengar, setelah itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang lelaki berpakaian tebal kedalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru malam, semuanya berwarna biru dan itu membuat kamar telihat gelap dan kelam, apalagi dengan kondisi gorden jendela dibiarkan tertutup hingga menghalangi cahaya yang ingin masuk.

Lelaki itu menghampiri sosok yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang, sesampainya disana ia membalik tubuh yang membelakanginya itu, rambut adiknya sudah semakin panjang setelah dua tahun tidak dipotong, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya tak pernah hilang, bibir pucat adiknya terlihat semakin pecah karena tidak memakan sesuatu apapun, bahkan tubuh adik bertinggi seratus tujuh puluh tujuh itu hanya memiliki berat empat puluh kilogram.

Hati kakak mana yang tak sakit melihatnya? Sudah dua tahun adiknya seperti ini, bersikap seolah mati padahal masih bisa bernapas, bergerak, dan berkedip. "Yesung, ayo makan." Kim Heechul menepuk kedua pipi tirus adiknya bergantian. "Aku, malas." Balas Yesung masih tak mau membuka matanya. "Kau membuatku merasa gagal Yesung-ah," Heechul mengusap rambut adiknya, terasa lembut dan sangat halus.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_.." Heechul membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung, menarik sang adik agar masuk kepelukannya. "Lupakan saja, ini sudah dua tahun, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Kau pikir Siwon bahagia melihatmu begini? Tidak Yesung-ah." Heechul merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar hebat. Inilah yang selalu terjadi ketika ia mengucapkan nama Siwon, Yesung selalu menangis bahkan terisak keras. "Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Siwon, _hyung_. Kami sudah menikah! Aku tidak bisa mencari pengganti Siwon." Suara Kim Yesung terdengar sumbang, ia berbalik dan balas memeluk Heechul, menangis didada sang kakak yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Siwon sudah tenang di alam sana, kau mau membuatnya tersiksa karena melihatmu seperti ini? Siwon mau kau bahagia Yesung-ah, bergerak seperti manusia pada umumnya, hidup dan melakukan tugas sampai akhir." Heechul merasakan tangan mungil Yesung meremas jaket tebalnya. "Sesedih apapun yang kau rasakan, kau harus tetap hidup." Bisik Heechul parau, Yesung yakin Heechul tengah berusaha menahan tangis.

Sakit hatinya melihat Heechul seperti ini, terus-terusan membujuknya makan setiap hari, bersusah payah memberinya nasehat, memandikannya, menggantikan pakaiannya, bolak-balik menjemputnya dari jembatan Banpo, dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan kemanapun bahkan disaat ia tidak ingin. Kurang apalagi kebaikan Heechul? Tapi ia hanya bisa meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Heechul inginkan. Semangat hidupnya sudah hilang semenjak kehilangan Choi Siwon. Sosok suami yang bahkan belum sempat tinggal serumah dengannya.

Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bergerak, melakukan aktivitas seperti manusia normal. Tapi rasa sakit dihatinya membuat ia malas melakukan semua itu. Alhasil ia tak lebih dari seonggok daging bergerak yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan Heechul. Heechul adalah anggota keluarga satu-satunya, kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal sebelum Yesung menikah dengan Siwon, dan itu membuatnya sedih, tapi Siwon datang, menghiburnya hingga ia bisa membuka hati lagi, lalu setelah orang yang sangat ia percayai kedua setelah Heechul pergi, dapatkan ia tersenyum kembali?!

Yesung terisak keras. "Tenanglah.." Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

Masih jelas diingatannya ketika mobil hitam berisikan sosok Siwon terbakar hangus, kala itu tak ada seorangpun di jembatan Banpo, taman juga kosong, seberapa keraspun Yesung berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Sisalah ia, yang menangis menatap kepergian Siwon, hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Siwon darisana.

Semua angan-angannya lenyap seketika, ia bahkan belum melihat bagaimana kondisi rumah baru mereka. Yesung ingin melakukan apa yang ia inginkan bersama Siwon, namun nyatanya?! Takdir berkata lain, Tuhan mengambil Siwonnya terlebih dahulu dan menyisakan ia seorang diri. Sudah berkali-kali Yesung berusaha menyusul Siwon dengan cara menyayat tangannya, meminum racun serangga, bahkan menabrakkan dirinya pada mobil. Semuanya sia-sia, ia masih bisa bernapas. Ia masih bisa bergerak. Hidup dalam kekosongan dan kehampaan.

' _Tuhan selalu mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang salah terlebih dahulu sebelum bersatu dengan orang benar._ ' Yesung ingat betul kata-kata Siwon. Siwon menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang benar itu. Sedangkan ia? Siwon adalah orang pertama yang berhasil lolos masuk kehatinya, jadi? Apakah Siwon orang yang salah? Siwon baik, sangat menyayanginya, dan tentu memberikan ia cinta. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam menggoreskan takdirnya?

Yesung menatap sang kakak ketika Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa libur hari ini, jika kau mau makan, ada di atas meja." Heechul memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi Yesung sebelum berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gordennya. Yesung menyipitkan mata merasa cahaya dari luar sana sangat menyilaukan. Heechul tersenyum pada Yesung. "Salju pertama." Ucap Heechul, lelaki itu tersenyum begitu tampan. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum paksaan.

"Aku berangkat dulu, baik-baik dirumah." Heechul keluar begitu saja menyisakan Yesung yang masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Lelaki manis itu menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih pigura sedang di meja samping ranjang. Pigura itu berisikan foto pernikahannya dengan Siwon, dua tahun lalu. "Siwon.." Gumam Yesung parau. Didekapnya erat pigura itu kedadanya.

 **XXX**

Selesai rapat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk memutuskan makan di foodcurt sebuah mall. Selesai memesan makanan mereka duduk di sudut-sudut tempat ramai tersebut untuk mencari suasana sepi. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Eunhyuk bosan sambil menyangga kepala dengan tangan kanan. "Gadis itu lagi?! Kyu~ sepulang kerja cepat temui dia. Jika kau tidak juga melakukannya maka aku yang akan kesana. Aku ambil dia, baru tahu rasa kau." Ancam Eunhyuk kesal, kepulan uap terlihat ketika ia menghela napas kasar. Matanya bergerak kesamping kanan dan menemukan jendela besar disana berembun, salju terlihat berjatuhan walau tak deras.

"Aku tidak merniat membicarakan gadis itu sekarang. Ada hal yang lebih penting," Eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi. "Apa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk kemudian. Syukurlah Kyuhyun tidak membicarakan gadis itu lagi, semakin lama ia semakin muak mendengarnya. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan ditempat. Itu membuat ia sangat kesal. "Perusahaan KHC ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan kita, kau tahu perusahaan itukan? Mereka memproduksi pakaian, dan mereka ingin kita membiayai iklan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kedengarannya itu menguntungkan, jika produk mereka terjual banyak, kita juga pasti dapat untung.." Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi direktur KHC tidak mau datang ke kantor kita? Bagaimana kita membicarakan masalah ini? Tadi saja saat rapat kursinya kosongkan?" Percakapan mereka terhenti saat seorang pelayan foodcurt disana meletakkan dua mangkuk besar ramen, sebuah teko keramik kecil berisikan teh hijau, dan dua gelas kecil.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi Eunhyuk menjawab. "Kudengar dia harus mengurus adiknya dulu. Tidak punya waktu banyak untuk pergi keluar, dia juga sering menyerahkan tugas pada tangan kanannya." Kyuhyun meminum teh hijau, terlihat begitu menikmatinya saat minuman itu mengalir di tenggorokan dan serasa menghangatkan dari dalam. "Jadi dia punya adik? Aku kira dia tua." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Namanya Kim Heechulkan? Nah, orang tuanya meninggal sekitar dua setengah tahun lalu. Dan dia hanya tinggal bersama adiknya." Eunhyuk menyumpit ramen dalam porsi banyak, lalu memasukan kemulutnya hingga kedua pipinya terlihat sangat penuh. "Tunggu.. tadi kau bilang mengurus adik? Adiknya masih kecil atau apa?" Terpaksa Eunhyuk harus menelan ramen yang bahkan belum ia kunyah dengan benar itu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu, tidak ada yang pernah melihat adik Kim Heechul setelah kematian orang tuanya. Dia sangat pendiam dan tertutup, orang kantor Heechul juga tidak tahu apa adik Heechul perempuan atau laki-laki. Aneh bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, benar kata Eunhyuk, aneh sekali orang-orang kantor Heechul sampai tidak tahu adik atasan sendiri. Kyuhyun hendak memasukan ramen kedalam mulutnya, namun tidak jadi karena ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Ia meraih benda tersebut dan menemukan nomor tidak di kenal. Penasaran. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kim Heechul? Ah, iya? Saya Cho Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada makan. "Apa? Pertemuannya sore ini? Dirumah Anda? Bisa kirim alamatnya?" Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum. "Ah, _ne_. Baiklah. _Kamsahamnida._ " Panggilan mereka terputus, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Eunhyuk membuat lelaki itu terbatuk keras. "Kyu. Ada apa denganmu?!" Geram Eunhyuk sambil meminum teh.

"Pertemuan kita dengan direktur perusahaan KHC sore ini, kau mau menemaniku'kan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat. "Kau terlihat bahagia? Ada apa?"

"Itu artinya kita bisa melihat adik Heechul, dasar bodoh. Ah! Sekalian aku akan memperlihatkan gadis di jembatan itu padamu."

"Kau mau aku melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun diabaikan gadis?" Kyuhyun memukul meja. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatnya, itu saja. Kau bilang padaku kalau kau penasaran bukan?" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi aneh. "Terserahlah, aku mau makan." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sebelum mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk.

 **XXX**

Heechul belum juga pulang kerumah, padahal Yesung mau kakaknya itu mengantarkan dirinya ke jembatan. Berkali-kali Yesung melirik jam dinding, jarum pendeknya mengarah pada angka lima, sedangkan jarum panjangnya berada di angka empat. Daripada lama menunggu akhirnya Yesung memilih keluar rumah sendiri.

Salju berguguran mengenai rambut panjang yang sudah Yesung sisir rapi. Entahlah. Ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan rambut panjang seperti ini, setidaknya ia tidak terlalu kedinginan ketika tidak memakai syal. Yesung terus berjalan setelah menutup pintu rumah. Sepatu hitamnya terlihat memutih karena menginjak salju yang dalam.

Yesung mendongak, kepingan salju terasa dingin ketika mengenai kulit wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum. _'Salju itu air, Yesung-ah. Kalau tidak percaya coba saja makan.'_ Yesung mengusap pipinya, salju yang tadi mengenai kulit wajahnya terasa bagai airmata yang menetes dari mata. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Sebelum ia di anggap gila oleh orang-orang disana Yesung kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Taman Sungai Han terlihat penuh kali ini, banyak anak-anak membuat _snowman_ , pasangan kekasih yang berfoto-ria di bawah pohon tanpa daun, dan para orang tua yang sepertinya kesusahan menjaga anak mereka agar tidak melempar bola salju.

Sekian lama berjalan akhirnya Yesung sampai juga di jembatan Banpo, hanya satu kata yang ada di kepalanya, ramai. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini orang-orang lebih suka berada di jembatan, beda dengan dua tahun lalu, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang menolong mereka. Yesung meringis merasakan dadanya kembali terasa perih.

Ia ingin sekali minta Heechul mengantarkannya kesebrang jembatan sana, dimana disana terletak rumahnya dengan Siwon, tapi sekadar berucap pun susah, apalagi setibanya ia disana nanti, apa yang akan ia lakukan saat melihatnya? Tentu saja menangis. Yesung menggeleng, lebih baik rumah itu dijual segera daripada rusak termakan usia.

Yesung berdiri di pinggiran jembatan, menatap pada aliran sungai nan tenang, sepertinya salju belum cukup dingin untuk membuat sungan Han membeku. Yesung menghela napas sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, setelah ia merasa cukup hangat, barulah Yesung menempelkan kepipinya.

Ah, sepertinya Yesung baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya semakin ringan, terbukti ia yang panik saat mendapati pipinya terasa begitu tirus. Yesung memegang beton di jembatan, kemudian memejamkan mata ketika merasakan salju turun mengenai kedua tangannya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil sedan putih. Dua orang di dalamnya nampak heboh sendiri, bukan, sepertinya aku salah, hanya lelaki dengan mantel abu-abu itu saja yang kelihatan begitu girang. "Itu dia.. aku benarkan.. dia pasti datang.." Ucap Kyuhyun heboh. Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu kapan kau mulai mendekatinya? Hei, kau suka padanya Kyu?" Eunhyuk menatap panik pada Kyuhyun. "Rasanya setiap kali menyangkut tentang gadis itu pasti kau terlihat bahagia, tebakanku benar bukan? Kau menyukainya?!" Mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka.

"Kau.. melihat aku seperti menyukai gadis itu?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tahu Hyuk-ah, aku merasa senang saja setiap kali melihatnya.. aku.. mungkin.. yah.. aku rasa aku memang menyukainya.."

"APA?! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai orang yang bahkan wajahnya tak pernah kau lihat.. tahu namanyapun tidak.." Tangan Kyuhyun meremas stir mobil. "Cinta bukan tentang bagaimana paras seseorang..? asalkan kau nyaman bersama orang itukan? Apa salahnya kalau sekarang aku mengatakan menyukainya? Sudah sebulan ini aku bersikap seperti ini Hyuk-ah, aku rasa aku memang sudah jatuh padanya.."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kau merasa nyaman bersamanya, Cho Kyuhyun? Mendekatinyapun kau tidak pernah. Apalagi berbicara." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk, emosinya seakan naik-turun saat bersama orang yang sudah menjadi temannya saat masih sekolah menengah atas itu. "Aku yakin dengan perasaanku, Hyuk-ah. Kau lupa bagaimana aku bertemu Ryeowook? Dulu aku juga hanya menatapnya dari jauh seperti ini, aku tidak mengenalnya, tiba-tiba aku merasa aku mencintainya, dan ternyata perasaanku memang benar.."

Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibas tangannya kedepan wajah, kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Cepatlah kerumah Heechul, kau mau telat?" Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, mobilnya berjalan pelan membelah keramaian jembatan dan saat semakin dekat dengan sosok gadis itu Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Rumahnya sebelum rumahmukan? Berarti tidak jauh setelah jembatan ini." Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membisu saat sosok itu berada disamping mobilnya, tubuhnya sangat kecil, rambut gadis itu terlihat basah karena terlalu lama terguyur salju. "KYU.." Kesal Eunhyuk merasa mobil Kyuhyun malah terhenti. "E..eh? I.. iya.. maafkan aku.." Segera Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya meninggalkan deru keras yang membuat lelaki berambut panjang itu terkaget.

 **XXX**

 **TING... TUNG...** Berkali-kali Eunhyuk menekan bel rumah besar berwarna putih gading itu, namun sejauh ini seperti tidak ada yang akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. "Kau yakin tidak salah alamatkan Kyu?" Eunhyuk masih menekan-nekan bel dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun memeriksa pesan singkat yang diberikan Heechul padanya. "Benar, tidak salah." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tidak lama kemudian setelah Eunhyuk menekan bel untuk kesekian kali, seseorang membukakan pintu. Saat itu juga mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar merasa tidak asing dengan sosok memakai jaket bulu-bulu di depan mereka.

"Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Ayo masuk," Heechul membuka pintu rumah semakin lebar, kedua lelaki itu masuk. "Boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau tidak menghadiri rapat pagi ini?" Eunhyuk membuka suara membuat Heechul berbalik. "Adikku, dia.. yah... anggap saja karena adikku sakit.." Heechul tersenyum.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu Heechul mempersilahkan dua lelaki itu duduk. "Aku buatkan minuman dulu," Heechul pergi, sisalah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. "Hyuk.. dia.. dia.." Kyuhyun masih terlihat _shock_. "Ada apa Kyu? Kau kejang?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Dia.. laki-laki yang biasa menjemput gadis di jembatan itu.." Eunhyuk hanya ber HAH ria mendengarnya. "Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, bibirnya masih saja terbuka lebar, sungguh itu mengganggu Eunhyuk. "Setidaknya tutup mulutmu, tidak malu kalau Heechul melihatmu seperti orang bodoh?" Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tanggannya.

Heechul kembali masuk membawa nampan, ia meletakkan _mug_ berisikan kopi panas di atas meja depan mereka. Setelah itu Heechul mendudukan dirinya di _single_ sofa. "Hmm.. kau memiliki adik?" Tanya Eunhyuk merasa Kyuhyun tak dapat bersuara selain melotot aneh.

"Itu.. Iya.. dia jadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup setelah kematian suaminya.." Heechul tersenyum canggung. "Suami? Meninggal? Kapan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi penasaran. Tapi melihat ekspresi sedih Heechul ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Ah, maaf, tidak perlu dijawab." Ucap Eunhyuk canggung.

"Tidak apa.. silahkan diminum.." Heechul tersenyum manis. "Tentang kami membiayai iklan produk kalian.. apa keuntungan yang kami dapat?" Kyuhyun menyesap kopi panasnya, terasa sangat pahit. "Kalian bisa mendapat setengah hasil penjualannya, jika kalian mau, kami akan mengirim barang untuk di jual di departement store milikmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Barang produksi kami memiliki kualitas nomor satu di Seoul, mantel yang kalian pakaipun buatan pabrik kami. Akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita jika kau mau." Kata Heechul tanpa cacat. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya.

"Hanya saja kami sedikit bermasalah dengan iklan, perusahaan kami tidak pandai membuat sesuatu yang menarik konsumen, aku rasa jika perusaan kalian membuat iklan produk kami, maka akan jadi sangat besar keuntungannya. Bukan hanya produkku yang terjual habis, departement store kalian juga tentunya akan memiliki semakin banyak pengunjung." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sedikit menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun merasa lelaki itu diam. "Ah.. ya..?" Tanya Kyuhyun bodoh.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi? Tertarik membuat kerja sama? Kalian iklan dan biayai produk kami. Dan kami akan mengirim barang ke departement storemu, hasilnyapun kita bisa bagi." Kyuhyun menyesap sekali lagi kopinya. "Baiklah, aku mau." Heechul tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya.. soal adikmu.. dia dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun merasa kegugupannya sudah mulai berkurang. Ia lihat Heechul tersenyum sambil menujuk sesuatu di belakang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, mereka berdua segera menoleh ke arah tersebut. Mata Kyuhyun melebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Itu adalah potret foto keluarga, dimana ada Ayah, Ibu, Heechul, dan.. seseorang yang Kyuhyun anggap perempuan. "Jadi dia laki-laki?" Tanya Kyuhyun _shock_ sambil memutar tubuhnya cepat menatap Heechul.

"Eh? Kalian kenal dengan Yesung?" Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tawa. "Jadi namanya Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, dan kali ini Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Entah kalian melihat atau tidak, biasanya di jam seperti ini Yesung ada di jembatan Banpo, diam disana sampai matahari terbenam lalu aku menjemputnya pulang." Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat pucat.

"Iya.. kami melihat seseorang berdiri di pinggiran jembatan Banpo, apa dia memakai pakaian serba hitam?" Eunhyuk bertanya, masih berusaha agar tidak tertawa nyaring. "Itu pasti Yesung, dia memang suka memakai pakaian hitam."

"Kenapa rambutnya panjang sekali?" Sementara Eunhyuk mengintrogasi Heechul, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya sekali lagi untuk melihat pigura besar itu. Wajah Yesung begitu manis, bibirnya merah, matanya berbinar dan sipit, pipi Yesung begitu bulat dan sepertinya terasa kenyal ketika dicubit dan lembut saat dicium.

"Mungkin dia sengaja memanjangkannya, kalau kalian pertama melihatnya pasti kalian akan mengira dia anak gadis." Heechul terkekeh sambil melirik sekilas paras Yesung di pigura. "Ah iya.. katanya orang kantormu tidak pernah melihat Yesung bahkan tidak tahu gendernya?"

"Kalian sepertinya tahu banyak tentang perusahaan dan orang-orang disekitarku, ya? Yesung memang pendiam, dia tidak pernah pergi ke perusahaan ketika _abeoji_ masih hidup, dan ketika kedua orang tua kami meninggal Yesung tidak pernah keluar rumah, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Yesung bisa mempunyai pacar dan akhirnya mereka menikah.. dan.. yeah.. tidak lama setelah mereka menikah.. suami Yesung meninggal.. sejak saat itu pula dia kembali jadi tertutup dan lebih pendiam.." Jelas Heechul panjang, tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Malang sekali nasibnya.." Gumam Eunhyuk prihatin. **KLEK** Pintu utama rumah terbuka, disana berdiri sosok berpakaian serba hitam. "Kenapa _hyung_.." Yesung sepertinya hendak marah, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat dua sosok tidak ia kenal menatap ke arahnya.

"Ah.. _mianhae.._ " Sesal Yesung sambil membungkuk dalam. Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya begetar, poros dunianya sudah berubah menjadi sosok Yesung, jantungnya berdebar-debar menyenangkan. Apalagi saat Yesung mengangkat kembali tubuh dan memandangnya, saat itu juga Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"Sini Yesung.. dia teman _hyung_." Yesung semakin mendekat, wajah polosnya terlihat sedih dan lelah. "Kim Yesung _imnida_."

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk langsung, Yesung terdiam sejenak. "Itu.. duapuluh empat.." Yesung duduk, tepat di sebrang meja dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak mau mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Yesung. " _Hyung_ kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menjemputku?" Nada suara Yesung terdengar kesal. Saat Yesung menatap Heechul, barulah Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mengamati lebih teliti sosok Yesung yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pandangi dari jauh.

"Maaf, tadi _hyung_ mengurus sesuatu di kantor. Kau tidak kenapa-kenapakan?" Yesung mengangguk. "Aku kekamar dulu." Yesung berdiri, membungkuk sekilas sebelum hilang menuju ruang tengah dan menaiki tangga berbentuk spiral menuju lantai atas.

' _Selama ini aku hanya menebak, apa warna matamu, bagaimana lembutnya suaramu, seberapa cantik dan anggunnya dirimu. Sebelumnya aku hanya berandai-andai bisa mendengar suaramu, melihatmu dari jarak dekat, dan berbicara denganmu, sekarang, kau sudah berada di depan mataku. Kau tahu? Takdir memang tidak bisa dihindari.'_

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. This Is Pertemuan *? Au ah, saya tak tahu harus ngomong apa, semoga suka aja.

Oh iya, fic ini saya buat untuk teman saya.. annyeong Tria-chan ^o^) *lambaai-lambai..

Apa ada hal yang di bingungkan? Jika ada tulis aja di ripiu biar chap depan saya jelaskan .-.

SEE YOU~

OH IYA.. YESUNG CANTEKS BANGETTT... *Berapa kali lu ngomong ini thor?8 TvT)"v


	3. Let's Move

Malam sudah menjelang, salju juga tidak berhenti turun tapi malah semakin lebat membuat dua manusia itu terpaksa harus menunggu, setidaknya sampai salju tidak terlalu deras, barulah mereka bisa pulang, kalau mereka pulang sekarang, keselamatan menjadi ancaman, salju sangat tebal menutupi jalan dan pasti akan terasa licin saat dilalui.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," Ucap Heechul ramah, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. "Sebaiknya kalian ikut makan malam, sudah lama rasanya rumah ini tidak kedatangan tamu." Lanjut Heechul sambil berdiri. "Kalian bisa ke ruang tengah, disana ada televisi," Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak dengan kebaikan Heechul. Ia dan Eunhyuk menurut saja saat Heechul menggiring mereka ke ruang tengah.

Sedaritadi hatinya terus bertanya dimana Yesung, ia ingin sekali bertemu dan berbincang banyak dengan lelaki itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda bahwa Yesung akan segera keluar kamar atau bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tengah, ah, ia lupa kalau Yesung itu pendiam, mungkin ia takut untuk bergaul dan mempercayai orang lain setelah kehilangan sosok orang tua beserta suami.

Sementara Heechul pamit kedapur untuk membuat makanan, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menghidupkan televisi dan penghangat ruangan. "Wah, _daebak_! Takdir mempertemukan kalian tanpa kau bersusah payah mendekatinya di jembatan." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Aku.. juga sangat kaget Hyuk-ah.. tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi.." Pandangan mata Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia. "Sekarang kau tinggal membuatnya percaya padamu, sepertinya dia masih sedih karena kematian suaminya, kau harus menjadi sandaran untuk Yesung." Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat.

"Kau.. apa tidak ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, televisi yang menyala diruangan itu seolah tidak ada artinya karena mereka berdua terlihat asyik dengan pembicaraan sendiri. "Tentu saja ada.. kenapa kau baru bertanya sekarang?" Geram Eunhyuk. "Maaf, aku sering mengamatimu, kau seperti lebih mementingkan kerjaan daripada memperhatian seseorang." Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa.. kalau aku suka.." Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya, sengaja membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. "Siapa?" Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit condong pada Eunhyuk. "Ya, kau pasti tahu.. aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi sepertinya kalian dekat.." Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Lee Donghae," Kyuhyun berusaha tidak tertawa agar Eunhyuk tidak tersinggung, namun apa daya, mendengar pengakuan seorang _workaholic_ menyukai seseorang ternyata cukup membuat perutnya terglitik. "Hahaha.. jadi kau menyukai Lee Donghae?! Ya ampun, Hyuk! Donghae itu maniak kebersihan, pakaian, meja kerja, semuanya rapih, sedangkan kau? Sifat kalian bertolak belakang.." Wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

"Nah, iya.. aku tahu itu.." Jawab Eunhyuk lemah. "Lagian, _style_ Donghae itu terlalu kuno, lihat saja cara dia berpakaian. Apalagi dengan kacamata kudanya itu. Tapi, aku rasa jika kalian bersama, akan cocok. Meja kerjamu berantakan, dan dia akan membersihkannya. Bukankah terdengar sangat manis?" Kedua pipi Eunhyuk semakin memerah. Setelah hampir satu tahun memendam perasaan ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu, akhirnya ia menceritakan juga pada Kyuhyun. Dan, hal baik, sepertinya Kyuhyun mendukung ia bersama Donghae.

"Donghae itu tertutup Kyu-ah.. Dia bahkan hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng ketika ada yang bertanya, rasanya hanya denganmu dia mau bercerita panjang lebar." Kyuhyun bergumam membenarkan. "Tapi dia hanya membicarakan pekerjaan atau semacamnya, tak lebih." Eunhyuk menghela napas. Kenapa kisah cintanya begitu rumit.

"Hyuk, bukannya meja kerja kalian bersebelahan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Pernah suatu hari aku menerima surat, ternyata itu dari _noona_ , _noona_ mengatakan kalau aku harus pulang besok, aku kesal, kerjaanku sedang menumpuk, harus menghadiri rapat klien, ini, itu, aku tentu tak bisa meninggalkan semuanya.." Eunhyuk menarik napas panjang lalu menajutkan bercerita. "Setelah itu aku meremas surat _noona_ dan melemparnya, aku tak tahu jika kertas itu malah jatuh di meja kerja Donghae. Besoknya, dia terlihat lebih dingin padaku. Bahkan ketika aku bertanya, dia tak mengangguk, menggeleng, apalagi menjawab. Aku sudah meminta maaf tapi hasilnya sama saja."

"Jadi sampai sekarang kalian masih marahan soal ini?" Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk mengangguk, sekarang giliran ia yang menghela napas. "Aku pastikan Donghae mau bicara padamu besok," Kedua mata Eunhyuk membulat. "Jangan katakan apapun soal aku yang menyukainya atau kau mati, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring sebelum mengangkat ibu jarinya.

Heechul tersenyum melihat pertemanan kedua lelaki itu begitu akrab. Dengan enggan ia menengahi percakapan di antara keduanya. "Makanannya sudah siap, kalian bisa duluan ke ruang makan, aku panggil Yesung dulu." Mendengar nama Yesung lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. "Ah, maaf merepotkan Heechul-ssi." Heechul tersenyum. "Tidak, aku senang kalian disini." Ucapnya sebelum menapaki satu persatu anak tangga sementara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk masuk keruang makan.

 **TOK.. TOK.. TOK..** Heechul mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki kamar adiknya, ia lihat Yesung sedang berdiri di ambang jendela yang terbuka, adiknya itu terlihat kedinginan meski sudah memakai pakaian tebal. "Kau bisa masuk angin, Yesung." Ucap Heechul sambil menutup jendela, Yesung tidak merespon, pandangannya masih kosong menatap kekejauhan.

"Ayo makan.." Perlahan Heechul melepaskan pigura dari tangan Yesung, ditatapnya paras cantik sang adik. "Aku tidak lapar _hyung_." Heechul menghela napas lalu membenarkan rambut yang berantakan memenuhi wajah Yesung. "Kita kedatangan tamu, Yesung. Setidaknya kau menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu. Bertemanlah dengan mereka, _hyung_ yakin kalian akan akrab." Heechul sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah Yesung.

" _Hyung.._ " Ucap Yesung manja, berusaha menolak dengan halus. "Makan sendiri saja aku tidak mau, apalagi dengan kehadiran orang asing." Heechul tersenyum lembut. "Makanya, biasakan dirimu. Ayo, _hyung_ tidak mau kau sakit." Heechul menarik paksa Yesung, sedikit menyeretnya agar Yesung mengikuti langkah yang ia ambil. Yesung berusaha menolak. " _Hyung.._ " Ucap Yesung lagi ketika mereka sudah tiba di ambang pintu.

"Yesung, kau mau _hyung_ mati gila karena terus-terusan memaksamu makan dan kau tidak mau?" Saat itu juga Yesung merasa bersalah. Ditatapnya Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jika selama ini aku hanya menyusahkan _hyung_ , kenapa _hyung_ tidak bunuh aku saja?!" Heechul meremas pergelangan tangan kecil yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau mati? Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan _hyung_ , eoh?! _Hyung_ bekerja selama ini hanya untukmu, _hyung_ berusaha membuatmu kembali bahagia tapi apa? _Hyung_ gagal Yesung-ah. Setiap harinya _hyung_ merasa mati karena sikapmu ini." Kepala Yesung tertunduk. Sekarang ia diam ketika Heechul menyeretnya menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga.

Sesampainya di ruang makan Yesung melihat dua orang asing tadi sedang bercanda-ria seolah tidak memiliki beban hidup apapun. Terkadang Yesung iri melihat orang-orang yang bisa tertawa lebar seakan tidak ada apapun dalam kehidupannya, tidak ada yang perlu di jadikan beban hingga bisa tertawa lepas menikmati dunia. Yesung duduk di samping Heechul, di mana di depannya duduk seorang yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." Seorang lelaki di depan Heechul mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung. Walau ragu akhirnya Yesung membalas uluran tangan lelaki itu. "Tadi selepas mengenalkan diri kau langsung kekamar, apa tidak bosan mengurung diri di tempat itu, eo?" Yesung mengigit bibirnya sambil melepaskan salaman mereka.

"Kyu.." Bisik Eunhyuk merasa Kyuhyun hanya diam. "E..eh?" Ia menatap kesamping dan menemukan Eunhyuk melotot. "I..iya.. Perkenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, sumpah Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun gemetar hebat. "Kim Yesung.." Balas Yesung lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyalaminya, alisnya terangkat ketika menemukan tangan Kyuhyun sangat dingin dan berkeringat, terlebih tangan Kyuhyun seperti vibrator yang bergetar dengan kecepatan sedang.

Yesung menarik tangannya kembali merasa Kyuhyun meremasnya. "Silahkan makan," Ucap Heechul sambil melirik semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mulai menyumpit nasi dalam mangkuk, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk dan Heechul, tapi tidak untuk Yesung. Lelaki ber-rambut panjang itu malah menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Dan hasilnya Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah, tangannya yang memegang sumpit semakin bergetar dan **PRANG** jatuh kelantai.

"Ah.. maafkan aku.." Ucap Kyuhyun salah tingkah, ia merunduk untuk mengambil sumpitnya, dan ia malah melihat kaki Yesung, sangat kecil, Kyuhyun tersenyum dibuatnya. Setelah Kyuhyun kembali keposisi semua, pandangan mata Yesung tak lepas dari dirinya. "A..ada apa.. Y.. Yesung...ssi?" Getaran di suara Kyuhyun tak dapat disembunyikan.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun sakit, dia berkeringat, tangannya juga dingin, suaranya bergetar, apa tak sebaiknya dia masuk kamar?" Tanya Yesung heran sambil menatap Heechul. "Dia akan tidur setelah menghabiskan makan, benarkan Kyuhyun-ssi?" Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi bodoh. Eunhyuk hampir tersedak melihat wajah Kyuhyun sangat merah. "Dia tidak sakit.." Gumam Eunhyuk pelan, Kyuhyun mempelototinya.

"Ah.. bolehkah aku menginap semalam disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun canggung. Heechul menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh, tapi habiskan dulu makananmu." Kyuhyun menurut, ia makan dengan kepala tertunduk, orang di depannya sangatlah membuat ia malu, canggung, gugup, salah tingkah, dan sebagainya.

Yesung mulai memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya, makan selayaknya orang yang ada disana. Suasana hening, sampai semua menu yang tadi memenuhi piring hampir habis. "Tinggalkan saja," Ucap Heechul saat Kyuhyun hendak membereskan piring-piring kotor. "Ah.. aku saja yang membersihkannya, tadi Heechul-ssi sudah memasak." Balas Kyuhyun canggung.

"Iya, aku akan membantu Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor dan meletakkanya di counter cuci piring. "Terima kasih kalau begitu, setelah kalian selesai bisa temui aku di ruang tengah." Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya bergumam, keduanya mulai sibuk mencuci piring. "Yesung.. kau bisa bersiap tidur.." Yesung mengangguk, ia mengikuti Heechul keluar ruang makan, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, Yesung sepertinya tidak sadar kalau sedaritadi Kyuhyun bukannya mencuci tapi malah mengamati dirinya.

"Ya. Kyu! Kau bilang mau cuci piring? Kalau kau cuma melihat Yesung itu namanya cuci mata.." Kyuhyun merasakan dingin diwajahnya ketika Eunhyuk menyiraminya dengan air. "Aih.. sialan kau.." Kyuhyunpun membalas siraman Eunhyuk. "Sudahlah, aku mengantuk.. cepat selesaikan ini.." Kyuhyun bergumam kesal.

 **XXX**

Malam semakin larut, namun Kyuhyun merasa tidak dapat tidur walau ia mengantuk, kamar Yesung berada tepat disebelah kamar yang sekarang sedang ia tempati bersama Eunhyuk. Temannya itu tengah tidur dengan nyaman, bahkan saking nyamannya sampai menendang dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, ia berbangun dan memakai sepatu, kemudian mengendap-endap keluar kamar sepelan mungkin agar Eunhyuk tak bangun. Sekeluarnya dari kamar Kyuhyun justru bingung mau kemana, apa perlu ia kekamar Yesung untuk memastikan apakah lelaki cantik itu sudah tidur atau masih terjaga. Kyuhyun menggeleng, bagaimana nanti jika Yesung ternyata masih bangun dan menemukan dirinya membuka pintu kamar lelaki itu? Ah. Kyuhyun tidak mau di cap sebagai manusia mesum.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih turun kebawah, ia lihat di dekat dapur tadi ada pintu menuju halaman belakang, sudah pasti dengan tujuannya, Kyuhyun segera pergi menuju sana. Kondisi dapur sangat gelap karena lampu padam, sesampainya di sana Kyuhyun menarik kenop pintu, untunglah tidak terkunci hingga ia bisa langsung keluar menuju halaman belakang.

Kyuhyun bergidik, selain kondisi taman belakang ini temaram karena tidak ada lampu dan yang ada hanya lampu jalan di luar pagar sana, salju juga menghujani dirinya begitu deras. Kyuhyun tetap berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan kayu di samping kolam kecil yang membeku. Ia mendudukinya.

"Sayang rumah sebesar ini hanya dihuni dua orang.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengamati bagian belakang rumah. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berdiri di balik gorden biru malam yang tertutup, saat ia menyipitkan matanya tau-tau orang itu lari begitu cepat untuk menghindari tatapannya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah bingung. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah kamar Yesung. Apa Yesung belum tidur dan menatap keluar jendela? Tapi karena ada dirinya Yesung memilih segera menjauh. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin.." Gumamnya lalu mulai menggerakkan ayunan.

 **XXX**

Yesung refleks memposisikan tangannya di depan mata merasa sebuah cahaya begitu terang mengenai wajahnya, ia membuka mata perlahan dan mendapati sosok bukan Heechul membuka gorden jendela. "Pagi putri tidur.." Sapa sosok itu sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat ranjang besar Yesung.

"Dimana Heechul _hyung_?" Panik Yesung menapati sosok tersebut adalah Kyuhyun. "Menyiapkan sarapan, dan dia menyuruhku membangunkanmu.." Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yesung yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Yesung mengamati Kyuhyun, lelaki itu terlihat kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Mungkin ini menjadi jawaban kenapa tadi malam Kyuhyun keluar rumah sendirian. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang, aku sudah bangun.." Jawab Yesung dingin. Kyuhyun terlihat merasa bersalah. "Oh, ya maaf.." Ucapnya kemudian berdiri, pergi meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat kusut.." Eunhyuk yang memang sudah menunggu di luar pintu kamar sedaritadi langsung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun merasa lelaki itu mendadak sedih. Beberapa menit lalu saja, Kyuhyun girangnya bukan main saat Heechul memperbolehkan ia membangunkan Yesung. Ya! Sebenarnya bukan Heechul yang menyuruh Kyuhyun membangunkan Yesung, melainkan itu kehendak Kyuhyun sediri, ya, dia menawarkan diri.

"Tidak mudah mendekatinya Hyuk-ah, dia sangat dingin.." Ucap Kyuhyun lesu. "Eh? Kyuhyun-ssi, apa Yesungnya sudah bangun?" Mereka malah bertemu dengan Heechul di tengah tangga. "Sudah, sebaiknya kami pulang, ada yang harus di urus di kantor. Masalah kerja sama kita, nanti kau bisa kirim beberapa pakaian yang akan di iklankan." Heechul mengangguk. "Kau tidak ikut sarapan?" Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menggeleng bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan Kyuhyun-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi.." Heechul membungkuk hormat pada mereka berdua, setelah itu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Yesung. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu Heechul langsung saja masuk kekamar Yesung.

Adiknya itu tengah berdiri di ambang jendela, menatap kosong ke halaman belakang. "Yesung.." Heechul menyentuh pundak adiknya. "Hm?" Yesung hanya bergumam tanpa menatap Heechul. "Kau apakan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat sedih?" Yesung berbalik menatap Heechul.

"Dia masuk kekamarku _hyung_.. _hyung_ tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku kalau dia melakukan hal-hal aneh?!" Heechul terkekeh membuat wajah Yesung memerah. "Kyuhyun itu baik, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Yesung. "Sebaiknya kau makan, _hyung_ mau ke kantor dulu." Yesung terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ia teringat perkataan Heechul tadi malam. Itu benar, ia tak boleh terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan. Jika ia tetap seperti ini tanpa perubahan, yang ada ia hanya semakin menyusahkan Heechul.

"Hm.." Gumam Yesung lalu berjalan mendahului Heechul keluar kamar. Sepertinya Yesung mau makan salah, Yesung tidak mau makan juga salah, terbukti dari wajah bingung sekaligus aneh Heechul ketika adiknya itu keluar dan berniat sarapan bahkan tanpa mandi, cuci wajah, apalagi sikat gigi. " _Hyung.._ " Kepala Yesung menoleh kebelakang. "Eh?" Tanya Heechul bodoh. " _Hyung_ tidak mau menemaniku sarapan?" Buru-buru Heechul berlari ke arah Yesung lalu merangkul pundak adiknya.

 **XXX**

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun?!" Lee Hyuk Jae berseru keras sembari memukul meja kerja Kyuhyun membuat lelaki yang tadinya tengah menikmati musik dari ponselnya terkaget, Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Eunhyuk. "Apanya? Sudah aku bilang akan membuat Lee Donghae berbicara padamu bukan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah marah?" Eunhyuk menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya, raut kesal dari wajah manisnya tidak juga hilang sedari masuk ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini.. kerterlaluan.." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hei, aku hanya menyuruh kau dan Donghae mencari artis untuk iklan pakaian itu, keterlaluan apanya? Kau saja yang berlebihan." Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, nampak fokus mencari lagu dari _playlist_. "Tapi kami jalan berdua?! Aku malu Kyu! Mengerti sedikit, kenapa!" Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya sambil berdiri. "Jika cara ini gagal, atau Donghae tetap tidak mau bicara denganku, siap-siap Yesung aku ambil." Ponsel dalam genggaman Kyuhyun sontak terlepas, matanya melotot ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Yesung?! Ah! Kau menyebalkan Hyuk-ah." Kyuhyun berdiri. Eunhyuk malah terkekeh. "Ya ampun Cho Kyuhyun, emosimu masih labil, sebaiknya perbaiki itu sebelum mendekati Yesung. Aku tak mau kau menabrak mobil orang lagi kalau suatu-waktu Yesung mengabaikanmu," Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak emosi saat kau berkata seperti itu!? Yesung, Hyuk! YESUNG!" Kyuhyun berteriak di akhir katanya, dan itu malah membuat Eunhyuk tertawa lebih nyaring.

"Ah, sudahlah, lama-lama pecah juga gendang telingaku mendengar suaramu.." Dengan santai Eunhyuk keluar ruangan Kyuhyun, tidak lama setelahnya terdengar Kyuhyun melempar sesuatu ke arah pintu. Eunhyuk menggeleng wajar, sungguh Kyuhyun sekarang tidak ada ubahnya dengan Kyuhyun dulu, masih sama, masih memiliki emosi yang labil.

Eunhyuk mendatangi meja kerjanya lalu duduk, ia terlihat mencari-cari profil model maupun artis di internet untuk iklan pakaian musim dingin dari perusahaan KHC, tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar seseorang pengetuk-ngetuk papan pemisah antara meja satu dengan meja yang lainnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari komputer.

"Aku rasa..." Jantung Eunhyuk berdegub kencang mendengar suara itu, gerakan tangannya pada _mouse_ terhenti. "Untuk pakaian pria, kita bisa membayar Choi Siwon Super Junior, bukankah dia memiliki tinggi ideal?" Pipi Eunhyuk bersemu merah. Ia masih saja tidak membalas perkataan Donghae, melainkan menahan airmata di pelupuk matanya agar tak jatuh. Terharu. Eunhyuk sangat terharu. Dalam hati ia berteriak, berterima kasih pada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.. menurutku Kim Woo Bin juga pantas," Eunhyuk mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum berdiri, setelah itu ia menengok pada meja kerja Donghae, lelaki berkacamata itu nampak mengamati foto-foto sejumlah artis terkenal Korea Selatan. "Benarkah? Aku rasa Choi Siwon sempurna," Donghae menyerahkan selembar foto pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mengambilnya, itu adalah foto Choi Siwon sedang menjadi model dalam sebuah majalah musim dingin tahun lalu. "Bagaimana jika Kim Soo Hyun saja?" Saran Eunhyuk sambil mengembalikan foto pada Donghae.

"Aku.. sebenarnya tidak terlalu kenal artis.. dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Kim Woo Bin dan Kim Soo Hyun, yang aku kenal hanya Choi Siwon dan Lee Min Ho.." Tunjuk Donghae pada foto dua orang yang tadi dia sebutkan. Benar kata Kyuhyun, Donghae sangatlah kuno, masa dengan Woo Bin dan Soo Hyun saja ia tidak kenal, sebenarnya dimana Donghae tinggal? Gua? Eunhyuk menggeleng beberapa kali. "Anggota Running Man saja sekalian," Canda Eunhyuk. Sepertinya hanya Eunhyuk yang menganggap ini lucu, terbukti dari wajah datar Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun memasangkanku denganmu adalah pilihan tepat, jika aku sendirian, mungkin aku akan langsung memilih Choi Siwon tanpa berpikir. Sepertinya kau tahu banyak artis Hyuk Jae-ssi," Donghae tersenyum, begitu tampan dimata Eunhyuk. "T..tentu saja, biasanya soal memilih artis untuk iklan, Kyuhyun menyerahkan tugas ini padaku." Donghae mengangguk sambil bergumam.

"Lee Donghae.." Panggil Eunhyuk pelan, Donghae kembali menatap ke arahnya. "Itu.. soal aku melempar kertas ke mejamu, maaf." Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, saat itu aku sedang kesal, sama sekali tidak berniat mengacuhkan pertanyaan maupun mendiamkanmu.." Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Ia melirik jam dinding dan mendapati waktu menunjuk pukul satu siang. "Eh.. Donghae-ssi, mau makan siang bersamaku?! Sekalian kita membahas artis untuk iklan ini.."

Eunhyuk berucap lantang, seolah tidak mendapat penolakan dan yakin Donghae menerimanya. "Hm.. baiklah.." Donghae berdiri, Eunhyuk baru sadar kalau dirinya lebih tinggi daripada Donghae. "Apa aku perlu membawa laptop?" Tanya Donghae kemudian. Eunhyuk menggeleng canggung.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Tidak lama setelah kepergian dua lelaki itu, Kyuhyun mendatangi meja kerja Eunhyuk dan hanya bisa menahan marah melihat Eunhyuk keluar ruangan bersama Donghae meninggalkan dirinya. "Aih! Sialan anak itu.."

 **XXX**

Yesung menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin, sesekali terlihat ia menempelkan telapak tangan pada pipi, nampaknya ia merasa terganggu dengan pipi tirus yang ia miliki, terbukti daritadi ia berusaha membuat pipinya berisi kembali dengan cara mencubit, menggembungkan, dan membuat gerakan seolah berkumur, namun semuanya sia-sia, pipinya tidak terlihat semakin _chubby_.

Tangan Yesung bergerak mengusap-usap bagian bawah matanya. Sekian lama akhirnya ia kembali berdiri juga di cermin, setelah mendapati dirinya begitu mengerikan, Yesung sungguh menyesal karena tidak makan. Ia kehilangan banyak berat badan, dan sekarang ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapat berat badan kembali agar tubuhnya berisi, bukannya malah seringan kapas.

Untuk lelaki berusia duapuluh empat tahun bertinggi seratus tujuh puluh tujuh, memiliki berat badan hanya empat puluh kilogram, itu sangatlah tidak ideal, bahkan ia terlihat seperti tokoh _creepypasta_ , siapa itu namanya, _slenderman_..?! Yesung terkekeh karena pemikiran anehnya barusan. Ah, memang benar kata Heechul, terpuruk dan bersedih tidak akan membuat semuanya terulang, lebih baik ia bergerak. Melakukan tugas sebagai manusia sampai akhir.

Yesung mengusap-usap rambut panjangnya. Ia terlihat seperti perempuan saja kalau seperti ini. **DRRTT... DRRTT...** Yesung menoleh kebelakang, dimana asal getaran berbunyi, yaitu sebuah benda hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Yesung mengambil benda tersebut. Ada satu pesan masuk. Yesung berpikir itu Heechul, namun tebakannya salah, pesan itu dikirim dari nomor orang yang tidak ia kenal.

' _Apa aku mengganggu?! Jika tidak, apa kau mau menemaniku menghabiskan sisa waktu makan siang yang membosankan ini?'_ Yesung mengernyit. Ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang, kemudian meraih bantal untuk diipeluk. _'Hm. Boleh. Mau membahas apa?'_ Akhirnya sekian lama berpikir Yesung membalas pesan orang tidak dikenal.

' _Suka nonton film?! Genre apa yang menarik perhatianmu?'_ Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum, kali ini ia duduk di atas ranjang, melipat kedua kakinya, masih memeluk bantal, iapun mengetik untuk membalasnya. _'Aku pikir, roman picisan menarik, horror juga, tapi genre thriller sangat menarik. Bagaimana denganmu?'_ Yesung menghela napas, entah sejak kapan terakhir kali ada seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan dan ia mau membalas seperti ini. Yang jelas ia merasa senang.

' _Wow! Jadi kau suka thriller? Mau nonton minggu ini bersamaku? Kudengar ada film yang menarik, genrenya bukan thriller sih, tapi aku rasa kau akan suka."_ Yesung meletakkan tangannya kedada, jantungnya berdebar keras, terlebih ia merasa aneh saat kedua telapak tangannya dingin dan berkeringat. _'Nonton? Siapa saja yang ikut? Aku takut tidak bisa berteman dengan teman-temanmu.'_ Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Mungkinkah ia sudah melupakan Siwon dan jatuh pada orang sekarang yang menemaninya berbalas pesan? Hei! Tapi aneh, Yesung tidak tahu siapa orang ini, melihat wajahnyapun tak pernah, tahu namanya apalagi.

' _Tenang, kita hanya berdua. Apa kau mau?'_ Secara refleks Yesung melepas ponselnya dan mendekap bantal semakin erat, menciuminya enah karena apa, senang? Apa kalian melihat Kim Yesung seperti sedang kegirangan? Yesung meraih ponselnya lagi. _'Maaf, apa kau tidak salah mengajakku nonton? Aku khawatir kalau kau salah nomor.'_ Yesung menyentuh kata _send_ dengan was-was. Dadanya berdebar keras menunggu jawaban seseorang itu.

' _Hm, aku rasa tidak salah nomor. Bagaimana? Mau?'_ Yesung mengigit jarinya, kegugupannya semakin bertambah saja. _'Aku, tidak mengenalmu. Bagaimana jika kau berniat menculikku?'_

 **XXX**

"Cho Kyuhyun! Rapatnya mau dimulai," Eunhyuk menggebrak meja Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat terkaget oleh orang yang sama. "Eh? Rapat?" Tanya Kyuhyun bodoh, senyuman tak terlepas dari wajah tampannya. "Apa yang membuatmu amnesia mendadak? Sudah aku bilang jam tiga kita rapat. Lupa? Heh. Dasar aneh!" Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang.

"Ya.. ayo.." Kyuhyun berdiri, ponsel tak terlepas dari tangannya. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti merasakan Eunhyuk tidak bergerak. "Hyuk..? ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbalik. "Ya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu mendadak bodoh seperti ini. Kau mau menghadiri rapat tanpa membawa laptop? Ya ampun Cho Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya sementara Kyuhyun ber HAH ria. "Oh? Ambil laptopku. Ada di meja tuh," Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada mejanya. Setelah itu ia keluar sambil terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel semetara Eunhyuk mehentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

' _Kau akan mengenalku setelah kita nonton nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat menculikmu.'_ Kyuhyun terus memasang senyum bodoh selama melewati meja-meja karyawannya. Ada yang terheran, terpesona, menganggap Kyuhyun aneh, dan.. yeah.. sepertinya mereka jarang melihat sang atasan memegang ponsel saat berjalan dan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila masuk rumah sakit.

' _Kau tidak berbohongkan?'_ Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum **BRAK** karena keasyikan membalas pesan, dengan memalukannya Kyuhyun menabrak pintu keluar, orang-orang disana berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak membuat direktur mereka merasa malu. "Makanya, kalau jalan ya lihat kejalan, bukannya ke ponsel.." Eunhyuk menarik pintu, lalu keluar mendahului Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah tersenyum senang. _'Aku tidak bohong. Bagaimana? Kita juga bisa jalan-jalan keluar, kau tahu festival musim dinginkan? Aku rasa disana akan ramai. Tertarik?'_ Kyuhyun terus saja membujuk Yesung agar mau, ia tak pantang menyerah walau lelaki manis itu sedaritadi mencurigai dirinya akan berbuat macan-macam, tapi justru itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa lucu saat berbalas pesan dengan pria ini.

Yesung tidak terlalu pendiam seperti kata Heechul, Yesung ramah, hanya saja penakut. Tinggal satu langkah lagi mendekati Yesung, namun, bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mendekati lelaki itu? Sementara Yesung saja nampak enggan bertemu dirinya. Apalagi dengan kondisi dia yang gugup setengah mati saat berdekatan. Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus banyak-banyak mempersiapkan diri.

' _Aku mau. Kau akan menjemputkukan? Jam berapa? Hari..?'_ Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tak teriak. "Kyu.. tidak malu di anggap gila?" Eunhyuk merebut ponsel dari tangan Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu protes. "Kembalikan.." Eunhyuk melotot. "Rapat dulu, baru aku kembalikan."

"Hyuk, aku sudah membantumu agar bisa dekat dengan Donghae, berhasilkan? Malah kau makan siang bersama dengannya dan melupakanku. Kau tahu aku sedang membalas pesan KIM YESUNG?!" Kyuhyun hampir berteriak saat mengucapkan nama itu. Mulut Eunhyuk sedikit terbuka. "Kim Yesung..?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, segera saja ia merebut ponselnya dari tangan Eunhyuk.

' _Iya, aku pasti menjemputmu. Jam, setengah sembilan saja, bagaimana? Hari, bisa kita majukan jadi besok saja?'_ Akhirnya Kyuhyun berdamai dengan Eunhyuk, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang rapat. _'Hm, baiklah.. aku menunggu..'_ Balas Yesung cepat. _'Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mengerjakan sesuatu. Bye~'_

' _Semangat kerjanya.. selamat sore.. orang asing..'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat balasan itu, Yesung mungkin mengetiknya sambil mengulum senyum dan memeluk bantal seperti anak gadis yang sedang berbalas pesan dengan kekasih. Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jas, bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh cacat dalam rapat, ia harus menjaga _image_ sebagai direktur perusahaan.

"Sudah..?" Tanya Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya mengejek. "Hm, aku akan nonton dengannya besok." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya saat seorang karyawan membungkuk hormat ke arah mereka. "APA? KALIAN.. KAU.. YESUNG... BERDUA?" Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti, ia menatap Kyuhyun _shock_ meminta penjelasan. "Jelas, kami berdua, nonton, jalan-jalan.." Kyuhyun mendorong wajah bodoh Eunhyuk dari hadapannya dan melanjutkan jalan.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengannya atau apa?!"

"Tidak.." Balas Kyuhyun enteng. "Lalu?" Eunhyuk dibuat semakin penasaran karena Kyuhyun begitu plin-plan dan tak _to the point_ padanya. "Aku akan mendekatinya di jembatan sepulang kerja." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Eunhyuk. Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

 **XXX**

"Sore _hyung_.." Yesung meletakkan panci berisikan sup kepiting ke atas meja, dilihatnya Heechul duduk disalah satu kursi sambil menatap bingung pada dirinya. Yesung mawajari hal tersebut, sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kali ia pergi kedapur untuk memasak. "Kau memasak?" Tanya Heechul basa-basi lalu mengambil sumpit untuk memakan kimchi buatan Yesung.

" _Hyung_ pikir aku menyewa orang untuk membuatnya?" Selesai mencuci tangan Yesung duduk di depan Heechul. "Kau terlihat bahagia.." Ucap Heechul saat menemukan ketidak wajaran dari ekspresi Yesung, biasanya adiknya berwajah datar, sedih, dan lelah, tapi sekarang? Heechul bertaruh pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Aku bahagia _hyung_ sudah pulang.." Jawab Yesung singkat, ia nampak memeriksa ponselnya sebelum kembali menatap Heechul. Barulah Heechul mengerti kenapa Yesung sebahagia ini. Sekitar jam satu siang lalu ia menerima pesan dari Cho Kyuhyun yang meminta nomor ponsel adiknya, Heechul pikir Yesung _sedikit_ menyukai Kyuhyun karena saat makan malam tempo hari lalu Yesung terlihat selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ia rasa Kyuhyun juga menyukai Yesung. Tentu saja ia tidak membuang kesempatan ini dan dengan senang hati memberi nomor adiknya.

"Rapi sekali kau.. tumben tidak memakai pakaian hitam.." Yesung melirik Heechul sekilas lalu fokus pada makan hingga kedua pipinya terlihat sangat penuh. Adiknya nampak cantik sore ini, mantel yang ia pakai berwarna pastel, celanya jins ketatnya memiliki warna senada, rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah. "Tidak boleh..?" Tanya Yesung sambil meraih segelas air. "Boleh-boleh saja.." Jawab Heechul kemudian.

" _Hyung_ , aku ke jembatan dulu, nanti jemput aku, seperti biasa." Yesung mengambil tissue dan membersihkan bibirnya. "Tidak mau aku antar?" Tawar Heechul, Yesung menggeleng. Sekali lagi ia melihat Yesung tersenyum senang saat memandang layar ponsel. Heechul menghela napas lega, ternyata dugaannya memang benar, Kyuhyun orang yang tepat dan tentunya baik untuk Yesung.

 **XXX**

Yesung memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku mantel, seampainya di jembatan Banpo Yesung segera saja memposisikan diri dimana biasanya dia berdiri sambil memandang kebawah, sungai Han perlahan mulai membeku. "Siwonnie.. kau tidak marah kalau aku bersama orang lainkan?" Yesung tersenyum tipis, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

"Tenang saja Wonnie.. aku tetap akan mengingatmu.." Monolognya seolah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Yesung menghela napas saat merasa kepingan salju mulai berguguran mengenai kepalanya.

Seperti biasa, dari kejauhan terlihat sedan putih, orang di dalamnya merapikan pakaian yang ia pakai lalu mengambil penutup kepala dan syal untuk ia bawa. Sesudah memastikan wajahnya baik-baik saja Cho Kyuhyun keluar mobil. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Perlahan ia mulai mendekat pada sosok yang berdiri anggun di pinggir jembatan. Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya gemetar. Setibanya di dekat sosok Yesung, Kyuhyun melingkarkan syal keleher lalaki itu, alhasil Yesung terlonjak kaget. Si manis menoleh kebelakang dan matanya membulat lucu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sembari menutup kepala Yesung dengan penutup kepala yang ia bawa.

"Cho Kyuhyun..?" Gagap Yesung sembari sedikit menjauh saat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Aku sering melihatmu berdiri diam disini, kau hanya memakai mantel, aku rasa kau kedinginan. Maaf aku terlalu lancang," Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada beton, ia menemukan pemandangan dimana wajah manis Yesung memandangnya kaget. "Kau mau tahu.." Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, dimana ia yang menjadi si 'orang asing' itu, Yesung malah lari. Lari begitu cepat menjauhi dirinya.

Kepala Kyuhyun memiring, sontak saja ia merasa bersalah pada Yesung, mungkin lelaki itu kesal, tidak sanggup memarahinya kemudian lebih memilih untuk menghindar.

Yesung berlari, terus lari semakin jauh pada sosok Kyuhyun, tangannya meraba dada dan mendapati jantungnya berdebar keras. Napasnya memburu, Yesung mengigit bibirnya sambil menyentuh penutup kepala dan syal yang dipakaikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Bibir Yesung terlihat kering. Dapat dipastikan ia begitu gugup karena kejadian barusan.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. Ah! Hanya satu kata. Saya kesel. Suju. T_T) Kalian pasti tahukan? Ah. Beberapa hari ini saya uring-uringan gak jelas gara-gara hal ini. Gak adil banget. Ya Ampun. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan dan bersabar ELF TvT)" Ah, Youngmin itu, rasanya saya mau berkata-kata kasar mulu ingat orang itu. Yaudah lah. Saya akan berdoa untuk SUPER JUNIOR. Semoga mereka baik-baik aja. Amiinnn~

Maaf kalau chapt ini mungkin agak aneh dan.. ngghh.. yeah.. gitulah.. seperti apa yang saya katakan di atas.. faktor galau... T^T)

Baru aja nge-fly liat Yesung crossdress'an, eh.. malah down se down downnya gegara comebacknya SJ ini loh. Yaudah deh.

Makasih buat yang sempet-sempetnya ripiu ne


	4. Closer

**BRAK** Yesung membuka kemudian menutup pintu dengan tergesa, disandarkannya tubuhnya pada daun pintu, sekali lagi ia meraba jantung yang entah kenapa berdebar begitu keras, mungkin ini karena faktor ia lari cepat, atau juga karena Cho Kyuhyun mengagetkannya. Yesung menggeleng. "Loh? Yesung.." Heechul masuk ruang tamu dan mendapati wajah adiknya sangat pucat. "Kenapa.. eh.. syal siapa itu?" Tunjuk Heechul pada leher Yesung.

Yesung mendekati kakaknya, lalu menyeret Heechul keruang tengah, mereka berdua duduk setelah Yesung menyalakan penghangat ruangan. " _Hyung_ , Cho Kyuhyun itu mengagetkanku!" Serang Yesung, ekspresi Yesung antara panik, cemas, aneh, kaget, dan takut, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. "Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi syal dan penutup kepala ini darinya?" Heechul terkekeh pelan, Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya. " _Hyung_ tidak tahu kalau aku takut dengannya?! Aku takut _hyung_. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun itu pasien rumah sakit jiwa lagi. _Hyung_ tidak lihat seberapa mencurigakan dan aneh sikapnya?!" Kekehan Heechul berhenti. Ia menatap Yesung bingung.

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya.." Mulut Yesung terbuka lebar. "Darimana _hyung_ melihat aku seperti menyukainya? _Hyung_ katarak?!" Wajah Yesung benar-benar merah sekarang. Heechul menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Kulihat sewaktu makan malam lalu, kau selalu memperhatikannya, bahkan sepertinya kau terlihat khawatir kalau Kyuhyun sakit." Yesung mengusap wajahnya kesal, ia menatap Heechul. " _Hyung_. Aku takut. Kyuhyun terlihat aneh, dia terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa, lihat saja bagaimana dia bersikap, bahkan dia menjatuhkan sumpit! Aku khawatir kalau Kyuhyun itu baru keluar rumah sakit jiwa. Dan bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menghancurkan meja makan? _Hyung_ tidak tahu kalau aku takut HAH!?" Yesung memekik di akhir katanya membuat Heechul menutup kedua telinganya. Ia sedikit mendorong Yesung agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kyuhyun bukan penderita D.I.D, sakit jiwa, kepribadian ganda, atau apapun itu. Dia sehat, mungkin kau saja yang terlalu takut. Orang dia normal begitu," Ucap Heechul dongkol, ia meraih remote televisi dan menghidupkannya. "Tapi dia aneh _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ tahu tadi malam dia keluar rumah sendirian? Lalu duduk di ayunan, padahal salju turun deras, tiba-tiba saja dia menatap ke arahku! _Hyung_ tahu seberapa mengerikannya wajah Kyuhyun!?" Kata Yesung heboh, matanya sedikit melotot. "Dan tadi pagi, dia masuk kekamarku! Aku pikir dia akan mencekikku saat itu juga, aku bahkan yakin kalau dia melihat aku lari tadi malam!" Tangan Heechul mengepal erat. Ditatapnya Yesung, kesal juga rupanya ia mendengar Yesung bicara begitu banyak, tapi, hei! Yesung bicara? Banyak? Oh, benar juga, sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali Yesung mau duduk dan berbagi cerita seperti ini padanya. Cho Kyuhyun itu memang hebat! Bathin Heechul.

"Jadi kau takut padanya?" Tanya Heechul kemudian, Yesung segera mengangguk setuju. "Dia sehat Yesung, Kyuhyun bukan psikopat atau apa, mungkin dia menjatuhkan sumpit karena gugup kau memandangnya aneh, dia keluar rumah mungkin karena dia tidak bisa tidur. Jangan aneh-anehlah, dia sehat, tenang saja." Ucap Heechul sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung. " _Hyung_.." Panggil Yesung, Heechul lihat Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas mantel. "Hm?" Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Bisa temani aku beli baju?" Ucap Yesung malu-malu, suaranya sangat pelan. Tentu saja ia malu, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak meminta hal seperti ini pada Heechul, apalagi selama dua tahun terakhir yang ia lakukan hanyalah merana dalam kamar, kan aneh jika tiba-tiba ia meminta ditemani beli baju. "Untuk..?" Tanya Heechul santai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada benda tipis di depan mereka. Yesung menghela napas. "Besok.. aku.. mau.. nonton.." Ucap Yesung mengeja katanya. Saat itu juga tubuh Heechul kembali menegak, ditatapnya Yesung. "Dengan siapa?" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya.

"Rahasia.. besok _hyung_ akan tahu.." Ah! Mana mau Yesung berkata dia tidak tahu dengan siapa akan pergi, bisa-bisa Heechul melarangnya keluar lagi. Heechul menatap Yesung curiga. Yesung pikir Heechul bodoh sampai tidak tahu kalau adik manisnya ini akan jalan-jalan bersama Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, ada yang aneh disini, kenapa Yesung takut bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seakan tidak tahu jika lelaki yang mengiriminya pesan sampai Yesung tersenyum aneh itu adalah Kyuhyun? Ah. Masa bodo. Yang penting Yesung kembali bergerak seperti manusia seharusnya.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Heechul kemudian. Ia lihat Yesung tersenyum senang, lalu Yesung malah memeluk dirinya. "Kau mencurigakan.." Ucap Heechul yang hanya dibalas gumaman manja Yesung.

 **XXX**

"Bagaimana ini Hyuk!?" Cho Kyuhyun terlihat menacak-acak isi lemari besarnya, lantai kamar sudah berserakan baju-baju milik Kyuhyun, begitupun Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas ranjang, sudah tertutupi oleh pakaian Kyuhyun. "KYU!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil melempar baju Kyuhyun yang menutupi kepalanya. Kyuhyun menoleh, wajahnya terlihat bodoh. "Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai. "Lagian ini musim dingin Kyu, baju apapun yang kau pakai tak akan terlihat, kau pasti memakai mantelkan?" Geram Eunhyuk, berusaha sekali ia agar tidak mencekik temannya itu.

"Benar juga.. tapi.. mantel dan jaketku kenapa rasanya tidak ada yang bagus yah?! Bagaimana ini!?" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya, lemarinya sudah kosong sekarang, dan ia belum menemukan satu lembar pakaianpun yang menurutnya paling bagus untuk dipakai besok. Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya merasa pusing. "Kau bisa pakai punyaku kalau mau.." Tawar Eunhyuk lalu berbaring. "Mana bisa aku pinjam! Ini Yesung, Hyuk! YESUNG!" Heboh Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. "Aih! Kau berisik sekali. Kalian hanya nontonkan? Pakai baju apa saja tidak masalah, kau kira Yesung akan mempelototi pakaianmu, apa!?" Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Tapi aku ingin sempurna untuk Yesung.. bagaimana jika dia kecewa melihat _style_ ku?" Kyuhyun mencolek-colek pinggang Eunhyuk. "Kau bisa pakai mantel saat kau kencan dengan Ryeowook tiga tahun lalu. Menurutku itu bagus," Eunhyuk menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya. "Yang itu? Sudah aku buang." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Kau ini! Tidak usah pakai baju saja sekalian. Biar Yesung lari saat melihatmu!" Eunhyuk berbagun dan menemukan Kyuhyun melotot tajam padanya.

"Ah, kau mengatakan lari, aku jadi ingat saat sore tadi." Kata Kyuhyun serius, Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Apa?" Tanyanya bosan. "Yesung tiba-tiba lari setelah aku memakaikan syal dan penutup kepala padanya, padahal aku hanya berniat memberi tahu kalau yang mengajaknya kencan adalah aku." Mata Eunhyuk melotot. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dan sungguh. Sekarang Eunhyuk terlihat sangat bodoh dimata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Yesung tidak tahu kalau orang yang mengajaknya kencan adalah kau!?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aih! Aku tak tahulah." Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kemudian berdiri. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja pulang. Mengantuk aku mendengar kau yang memusingkan segalanya.." Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia kembali berdiri dan mulai mengacak-acak lemari satunya.

Oh, iya, sekadar informasi. Apartemen Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersebelahan. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk leluasa keluar-masuk tempat masing-masing apalagi mereka saling tahu _password_. Sungguh akrab pertemanan mereka.

 **XXX**

"Hai." Sapa Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat senang. "Hyuk Jae?!" Seru Donghae sedikit kaget, namun pada akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum juga. "Kyuhyun tidak masuk hari ini, ya? Kenapa?" Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya, kemudian menarik kursi untuk bisa melihat Donghae yang sedang serius bekerja. "Oh, itu.. Dia.. Jalan-jalan," Sahut Eunhyuk terbata.

Donghae membalikkan kursinya dan bertemu pandang dengan Eunhyuk. "Jalan-jalan? Masa hanya jalan-jalan Kyuhyun sampai libur? Aneh sekali." Donghae terkekeh, sementara Eunhyuk tertawa canggung. "Itu, dia nonton bersama orang yang dia sukai, makanya rela tidak masuk." Donghae mengangguk maklum. "Dulu, saat Kyuhyun pacaran dengan Kim Ryeowook, tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun mau meliburkan diri seperti ini." Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Namanya juga cinta," Balas Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae.

"Eh, Donghae-ssi, apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku besok? Atau jika tidak bisa hari minggu saja?" Mata Donghae sedikit membulat, ia memandang Eunhyuk, wajah anak itu sudah sangat merah. "Jalan-jalan? Denganku? Kau yakin?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan bosan denganku? Aku kuno," Donghae terkekeh.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan bosan." Jawab Eunhyuk cepat, malu-malu ia menatap Donghae. "Jika kau mau membelikanku kebab, aku mau." Canda Donghae sambil memukul lengan Eunhyuk, lelaki itu membeku. "Hyuk Jae-ssi?" Panggil Donghae seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk. "E..eh?" Tanya Eunhyuk bodoh.

"Ah.. tentu.. aku akan mentraktir kau kebab. Jadi kau suka makanan itu?" Donghae mengangguk antusias. "Oke, aku mau. Bagaimana jika malam minggu saja? Taman hiburan pasti ramai," Eunhyuk mengulum senyumnya. Donghae tidak sedingin yang ia bayangkan jika kau akrab. "Hm, baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu, tapi, dimana rumahmu?"

"Jangan, sebaiknya kau tunggu saja aku di halte bus depan kantor, aku akan menjemputmu." Eunhyuk lagi-lagi merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia mengangguk pelan.

 **XXX**

Mobil Kyuhyun terparkir di depan pagar rumah Yesung, namun ia tidak juga keluar dari sana, padahal jam sudah memperingatkan dirinya kalau sekarang pukul setengah sembilang lewat satu menit. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya lalu mengirimi Yesung pesan.

Yesung kembali berdiri di depan cermin, ia mengamati dirinya, kali ini Yesung sudah nampak mulai berisi, pipi tirusnya perlahan mulai membulat kembali. Dan Yesung senang karena hal itu. "Bagaimana menurut _hyung_?" Tanya Yesung sambil berbalik menatap Heechul yang duduk di ranjangnya. "Kau, terlalu heboh," Ucap Heechul sadis. Adiknya itu memakai kemeja hitam lengan panjang dengan jas sepaha berwarna merah bermotif kotak-kotak hitam, dan celana jins ketatanya, juga berwarna hitam. "Ini musim dingin Yesung-ah, apa kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai itu?" Yesung menggeleng.

Heechul menghela napas. "Rambutmu, kenapa tidak juga kau potong? Dari belakang kau sungguh seperti seorang perempuan." Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Nanti aku potong," Balas Yesung, tidak lama kemudian ia merasa ponsel di atas meja riasnya bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan menemukan satu pesan masuk. _'Aku di depan rumahmu.'_ Isi pesan singkat itu. Yesung menggerakkan jemari mungilnya begitu lihai di atas layar ponsel. _'Sebaiknya kau masuk,_ hyung _ingin bertemu denganmu.'_ Balas Yesung cepat.

' _Apa?!_ Hyung _mu?'_ Nampaknya orang asing itu terkaget. _'Hm. Ayolah,_ hyung _tidak akan marah.'_ Tidak ada lagi balasan, Yesung duduk di samping Heechul. " _Hyung_.." Panggil Yesung pelan, Heechul menoleh. "Terima kasih, sudah mau mengurusku." Ucap Yesung kemudian, Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Yesung. "Sudah kewajibanku, Yesung-ah." Kepala Yesung tertunduk.

 **TING.. TUNG..** "Ah! Orang asing itu datang!" Ucap Yesung mendadak semangat. " _Hyung_ turun saja duluan, aku mau melihat penampilanku dulu." Yesung berjalan cepat menuju cermin, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, ia keluar kamar Yesung lalu menuruni tangga. Setibanya di ruang tamu, Heechul membuka pintu, dan, Kyuhyun berdiri disana.

"Apa kabar Heechul-ssi." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Heechul membuat Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya nampak bingung. "Yesung semangat sekali, kau tahu seberapa hebohnya dia memilih pakaian?" Heechul menggiring Kyuhyun masuk. "Ah? Benarkah..?" Kyuhyun jadi ingat dirinya sendiri tadi malam, iapun tak kalah heboh mencari baju yang cocok. "Kau bisa masuk kekamar Yesung." Kata Heechul saat mereka sudah tiba di ruang tengah.

"Tapi.. sepertinya Yesung tidak tahu kalau yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan itu.. kau?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul, kemudian ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Iya, itu, saat aku menemuinya di jembatan sore kemarin, Yesung malah lari, padahal aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang mengiriminya pesan itu aku.." Jelas Kyuhyun malu-malu. "Ya sudah, jaga Yesung baik-baik." Heechul membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa kemudian menyalakan televisi.

Kyuhyun menaiki anak tangga, jantungnya kembali berdebar keras merasa jarak dirinya dengan sosok Yesung di dalam sana semakin menipis. Ya ampun! Kyuhyun bahkan yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya merah, ah, jika tangannya dingin dan berkeringat seperti ini, mana bisa ia menggenggam tangan Yesung!? Yang ada ia hanya malu-maluin diri lagi. **KLEK** Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung, sedikit demi sedikit ia melihat sosok Yesung berdiri di ambang jendela.

Ia membuka pintunya semakin lebar. Yesung nampaknya tidak terganggu karena hentakan kecil sepatunya. Atau mungkin lelaki itu tidak mendengar. Kyuhyun mendekat, jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak jelas, Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika ia terlihat memalukan di mata Yesung. Lelaki itu terlihat bagai anak gadis, baju Yesung tampak seperti pakaian perempuan, apalagi jas sepaha yang dikenakannya itu sangat membentuk tubuh langsing Yesung, bahkan pinggang Yesung terlihat sangat kecil.

Eh, tunggu! Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa jas yang dipakai Yesung mirip dengan yang ia pakai sekarang? Hanya saja punya Yesung warna merah dengan kotak hitam, sedangkan dirinya warna hitam dengan kotak merah. Ah! Mereka terlihat seperti mengenakan jas _couple_ saja. Tapi Kyuhyun menutupi jasnya dengan mantel cokelat gelap.

"Hai." Sapa Kyuhyun, Yesung berbalik, matanya membulat, sangat terlihat jika Yesung ketakutan dan berusaha lari, hanya saja lelaki itu terpojok, masa ia harus terjun dari jendela? "J..jangan mendekat!" Yesung meraih vas bunga kecil di atas meja di dekatnya. Kyuhyun gelagapan, tangannya terangkat membuat gerakan seolah akan di tembak polisi. "K..kenapa kau disini..? _HYUNG_.." Yesung berteriak, dan sumpah Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. "Tenang Yesung-ah.. aku.. aku tidak berniat macam-macam.." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Yesung, ia mendekati lelaki itu perlahan.

 **PRANG** Tapi justru Yesung melempar vas bunga ke dekat kaki Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu berhenti mendekat. Wajah Yesung terlihat semakin panik saat Kyuhyun kembali mendekatinya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan mengambil guling. "Jangan mendekat! Pergi.. pergi!" Yesung memukuli Kyuhyun dengan guling sekuat tenaga. Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh! Ia tidak menyangka jika reaksi Yesung melihatnya akan seperti ini.

"Yesung.. aku tidak berniat jahat.." Kyuhyun menghindari pukulan Yesung. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. "Aku yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. orang asing itu.." **PLUK** Yesung malah melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun terdiam. "Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Yesung masih ketakutan, kedua tangannya memeluk guling. "Orang asing itu aku.. aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan.." Perlahan Yesung meletakkan guling kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Kau..?" Tanya Yesung curiga sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Iya aku.. kemarin aku berusaha memberi tahumu.. tapi kau malah lari," Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Jadi orang yang membuat ia bahagia serta merasa kegirangan luar biasa itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ia anggap sakit jiwa serta ia takuti? Raut wajah Yesung berubah aneh. "Kau.. sakit jiwa.." Gumam Yesung, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak sakit jiwa, aku sehat." Yesung kembali meraih guling ketika Kyuhyun mendekat. "Apa sekarang kau tidak mau jalan lagi bersamaku?" Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa, wajahnya menampakkan kekecewaan serta kesedihan yang sangat. "Pergi.." Yesung menunjuk pintu keluar, dan, yeah, Kyuhyun hanya dapat keluar sambil menahan kesal.

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung sekali lagi, berharap lelaki itu berubah pikiran. Tapi sampai ia membuka pintu dan keluarpun, tidak terdengar teriakan Yesung. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke daun pintu, mendekati Yesung tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Apa yang membuat Yesung begitu ketakutan saat melihatnya? Padahal ia tak pernah berbuat jahat apalagi mesum.

"Ssshhh..." Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, bibirnya ia gigiti.

 **KLEK**

 **BRAK**

Kyuhyun terjatuh, tepat bersandar pada dada Yesung. Tanpa ia duga Yesung membuka pintu secara mengejutkan, alhasil ia yang tak tahu apa-apapun jatuh kepelukan lelaki manis itu, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar debaran jantung Yesung, sama dengan dirinya, sangat cepat.

Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu cukup lama, Yesung tak tahu harus berbuat apa, wajah lelaki itu bersandar di dadanya, tangan Yesung secara refleks tentu saja memeluk Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tidak jatuh. Dan, argh! Yesung yakin wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. "Ah, maaf.." Kyuhyun menarik dirinya –dengan enggan- dari pelukan Yesung.

Terlihat kegugupan belum juga hilang dari wajah keduanya. "Hm, aku mau.." Ucap Yesung tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah membeli pakaian ini mahal-mahal, masa hanya jadi pajangan?" Lanjutnya kemudian. Malu-malu Yesung mengarahkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan, err, aneh. "Jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut," Nada bicara Yesung seperti menahan tangis. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Ah, apa wajahku semengerikan itu?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lebih, kau terlihat seperti pasien sakit jiwa." Kata Yesung sadis. "Maafkan aku.." Keduanya kembali terdiam canggung. "Ayo," Ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Yesung. Lelaki manis itu mengekor di belakang, perasaannya campur aduk, antara senang, takut, gugup, dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun tidak telihat seperti orang jahat, namun entah mengapa Yesung merasa ketakutan setiap kali Kyuhyun menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku pergi dulu." Ucap Yesung setibanya mereka di ruang tengah, ia melihat Heechul mengangguk, masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi. "Kyuhyun, jitak saja Yesung jika dia nakal." Yesung melotot mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan. "Apa?" Gumam Kyuhyun bingung, ia melirik Yesung sekilas. "Ya, kami pergi dulu, Heechul-ssi." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas. Ia kembali berjalan mendahului Yesung. Canggung juga rasanya jika mereka jalan berdampingan.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, sebelum Yesung tiba ia bercermin dahulu pada kaca spion. Dilihatnya lelaki itu keluar pagar lalu menutupnya kembali. Kyuhyun menarik napas kemudian mengembuskannya pelan, berusaha mengurangi kegugupan. Yesung membuka pintu belakang mobil, bukannya duduk di samping Kyuhyun seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan, Yesung justru duduk di jok belakang. "Emm.. apa tidak sebaiknya kau duduk.. di depan?" Tanya Kyuhyun canggung.

"Disini saja.." Ucap Yesung dingin. Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sesekali ia melirik Yesung melalui kaca spion dalam mobil. Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya pelan. "Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, kau tahu apartemen perempatan jalankan? Disana rumahku." Hening. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya. Mobil Kyuhyun berjalan semakin cepat, Yesung nampak tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. **CKIT** Kyuhyun me-rem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba, alhasil kepala Yesung membentur jok depan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal namun ia berusaha menahan marah.

"Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun, mobilnya berhenti di pinggir jalan. "Cobalah tidak setegang itu, kau membuatku terlihat seperti penjahat." Kyuhyun menengok ke jok belakang, Yesung keluar dari mobilnya, awalnya Kyuhyun pikir Yesung marah dan berniat pulang, tapi ia salah, Yesung malah membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di jok samping dirinya. "Jalan.." Ucap Yesung pelan. Dalam diam Kyuhyun tersenyum, meski lelaki itu tak mau menatapnya tapi ia sudah cukup senang karena Yesung mau duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Yesung bergumam mengiyakan. Kyuhyun menghela napas –lagi- ia menatap jalanan yang lengang, jam seperti ini orang sibuk bekerja, dan ia malah jalan-jalan, tapi tak apalah, bayarannya sebanding, Yesung! Ini Yesung! Tanpa sadar suara kekehan Kyuhyun terdengar. "Kau membuatku takut.." Suara Yesung bergetar, segera saja Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya kembali.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah gedung bioskop. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasa gairahnya menonton film hilang entah kenapa. "Kau saja yang nonton, aku menunggu disini." Kyuhyun tidak jadi keluar mobil, ia menatap Yesung heran. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya bergerak hendak menyentuh kepala Yesung, namun lelaki itu segera berbalik dan menepisnya. "Malas saja." Kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya kembali. Sekarang ia bingung harus kemana, ketika ia melirik jam di ponsel, waktu menunjuk pukul sepuluh lewat tiga lima. Taman hiburan belum buka, apalagi ini masih pagi, dan jadilah, ia bingung membawa Yesung kemana.

"Yesung.. bagaimana jika kita di kantorku saja?" Mata Yesung membulat, dengan _shock_ ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Mau apa aku disana? Aku tidak mengerti apapun. Tidak mau!" Tolak Yesung terang-terangan. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kita tunggu disana saja sampai sore, kau tidak mau lihat proses pembuatan iklan produk perusahaan _hyung_ mu?" Yesung terdiam sekian lama, ia melihat Kyuhyun kembali, kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Jangan menyuruhku mengerjakan hal-hal yang tidak aku bisa."

"Hei! Siapa yang mau menyuruhmu bekerja?!" Wajah Yesung memerah. Ia mengarahkan kepalanya menatap jendela, bukan, ia tidak melihat keluar, melainkan menatap pantulan wajah Kyuhyun di kaca, lelaki itu sibuk mengemudi. Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum.

 **XXX**

Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya Kyuhyun melepas mantel tebalnya, membiarkan jas hitam kotak-kotak merah miliknya terlihat, ia mengguncang pelan bahu Yesung, lelaki itu tertidur dengan menyandar pada kaca mobil. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi polos-tidak berdosa dari wajah itu. Sampai akhirnya pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada sepasang bibir merah Yesung, Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, ia dapat merasakan napas hangat Yesung mengenai pipinya. Kyuhyun berpikir sejanak, ia bingung apa harus memenuhi keinginannya untuk mencium bibir Yesung atau melawannya? Kyuhyun memilih pilihan pertama, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Terasa sangat hangat.. dan manis ketika Kyuhyun sedikit menjilatnya.

Segera Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya walau enggan. Kalau ia lama-lama takut juga kalau Yesung tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasa napasnya sesak. "Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. "Kim Yesung.." Kali ini tangan Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk paha Yesung. "Yesung-ah.." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi merasa lelaki itu tidak juga bangun. Mata Yesung terbuka pelan, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun. "Hm?" Yesung mengusap kedua matanya. "Kalau mau tidur, kau bisa pakai kamar tidurku," Yesung mengangguk.

"Tapi kau jalan sendiri dulu, kamarnya ada di atas." Kyuhyun keluar mobil, segera ia membukakan pintu untuk Yesung. Lelaki itu keluar, langkahnya terlihat aneh, mungkin Yesung masih merasa mengantuk. 'Terpaksa' Kyuhyun melingkari pinggang Yesung agar Yesung tidak jatuh. Mereka berjalan, dengan kepala Yesung yang menyandar pada bahu Kyuhyun, kedua matanya terpejam.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun masuk kantor semua mata disana malah tertuju padanya. Sebagian orang cemburu, sebagian lagi marah, dan sisanya, mendukung. Akhirnya atasan mereka memiliki kekasih juga setelah dua tahun menyendiri, itulah rata-rata yang memenuhi pikiran orang-orang disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, malu juga ia ditatap seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menaiki lift, menekan angka lima dan membiarkan benda itu membawa mereka ketempat yang ia ingini. Dilantai dua lift berhenti, dan masuklah sejumlah orang, _terpaksa_ Kyuhyun semakin menempelkan Yesung pada dirinya karena orang-orang disana terlampau banyak dan mereka semakin tersudut. Yesung belum juga bangun, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya.

 **TING...** Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai lima, dengan kesusahan Kyuhyun keluar melewati orang-orang disana, apalagi dengan kondisi Yesung menempel pada dirinya, itu membuat ia semakin susah bergerak.

Kyuhyun segera menuju ruangannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat Eunhyuk bercanda bersama Donghae. Hee! Jadi mereka berdua sudah sedekat itu? Kenapa mudah sekali? Sedangkan ia dengan Yesung? Ha~ sebaiknya jangan ditanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. dia pacar Anda?" Tanya seorang karyawan pada Kyuhyun. "Ah.. bukan.." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "Tapi kenapa nempel sekali?" Lanjut seorang perempuan di belakang gadis yang bertanya. "Dia tidur, susah dibangunkan, terpaksa aku menyeretnya seperti ini.." Kyuhyun hendak melanjutkan jalannya kembali, tapi.. "Anda tidak terlihat seperti menyeretnya, tapi memeluknya, dan.. jas anda _couple_?" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian segera mempercepat jalannya menuju ruangan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang meneriaki namanya.

Sesampainya disana Kyuhyun membuka salah satu pintu di dekatnya, itu adalah ruangan yang ia jadikan kamar, biasanya jika ia kerja lembur maka ia akan tidur disana. Tapi sekarang ruangan ini sudah jarang di pakai. Kyuhyun menekan saklar lampu, untung kamarnya masih bersih.

Dengan kesusahan ia membaringkan Yesung di atas ranjang yang tak terlalu besar itu. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mungil Yesung. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengamati wajah manis di dekatnya, sungguh Kyuhyun merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan gairahnya ingin mencium bibir merah itu. Ia mengusap pipi lembut Yesung kemudian beralih kebibir.

"Argh! Bagaiamana ini?!" Decak Kyuhyun kesal. Daripada hasratnya semakin membesar melihat Yesung, lebih baik ia segera keluar. Dan saat ia hendak duduk dikursinya tiba-tiba ia melihat Eunhyuk masuk. "Tidak jadi jalan-jalan? Atau Yesung pingsan karena kau teriaki?"

"Bukan.." Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya lalu membuka laptop. "Itu.. Yesung pingsankan?" Eunhyuk mendekat, seperti biasa, ia menarik kursi dan duduk. "Dia cuma tidur, kami tidak jadi nonton," Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Akhirnya kau memakai jas ini.. kulihat mirip dengan punya Yesung.."

"Aku juga kaget.. ternyata masih ada yang jual seperti ini.. mirip pula.. hanya beda warna.." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau dan Donghae? Bagaimana?"

"Kami akan jalan-jalan hari minggu ini." Ucap Eunhyuk bahagia, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Semoga sukses Hyuk-ah!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat.

"Kalian tidak jadi jalan-jalan atau apa?"

"Bukan.. kami akan ke taman hiburan malam ini, untuk menghabiskan waktu, ya, aku bawa saja Yesung kesini." Eunhyuk mendelikkan bahunya. "Aku keluar dulu, masalah model untuk iklan, aku dan Donghae memutuskan, Kim Woo Bin. Dan perempuan, Shin Min Ah. Setuju?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, sekeluarnya Eunhyuk dari ruangannya, ia memutuskan masuk kekamar untuk melihat Yesung. Lelaki itu masih saja tidur dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping ranjang. Diraihnya tangan Yesung untuk ia genggam. Terasa sangat hangat. Kyuhyun mencium tangan Yesung. "Beginikah wajahmu dari dekat? Jauh lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuh Yesung, lalu ikut berbaring dengan posisi memiring, dipeluknya pinggang Yesung agar tidak jatuh mengingat ranjang ini hanya muat satu orang.

"Hmm.." Yesung menyamankan posisinya, ia berbalik dan menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya pada Kyuhyun. Rupanya merasa hangat disana. Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Manis sekali lelaki ini, pikirnya senang. Ditelitinya wajah Yesung, begitu imut, hanya saja pipi Yesung terlihat tirus, jauh seperti yang ada di foto keluarga tempo hari lalu ia lihat.

"Mimpikan.. Cho Kyuhyun.." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan telinga Yesung. "Ha, dasar tukang tidur." Desahnya merasa Yesung bukannya bangun tapi malah semakin menempel pada dirinya. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung semakin erat, tangan kirinya yang tadi menyangga kepala kini ia jadikan bantal untuk Yesung, semantara kepalanya ia letakkan di bantal dan tangan kanannya yang masih menarik pinggang Yesung, kemudian Kyuhyun memilih ikut mememjamkan matanya.

Berharap memimpikan mimpi yang sama dengan Yesung.

 **TIK**

 **TIK**

 **TIK**

 **TIK**

Jarum jam terus bergulir, namun kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu belum juga membuka mata, malah keduanya nampak nyaman berpelukan dicuaca dingin seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya Yesung menggeliat pelan, ia menggaruk pipinya kemudian membuka mata. Seketika itu juga Yesung mendorong dada orang yang memeluk dirinya.

 **DUG**

Alhasil Cho Kyuhyun terjatuh. Sontak saja Kyuhyun membuka mata karena kaget sekaligus merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika ia duduk ia malah melihat Yesung melotot takut pada dirinya, lelaki itu memeluk bantal begitu erat, serta menutupi seluruh tubuh dengan selimut. "Kau... memperkosaku?" Ucap Yesung histeris. Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya ia gerakkan membuat tanda tidak. "Mesum.." Lirih Yesung lagi.

"Tidak.. aku tidak berbuat macam-macam.." Kyuhyun berdiri, ia berusaha menenangkan Yesung namun justru lelaki itu semakin meringkuk menjauhi dirinya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau tingkat rasa takut Yesung pada dirinya bertambah besar. "Tenanglah Yesung.. aku bahkan tidak membuka bajumu.." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik. "Tapi mana aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidur! Bisa saja kau berbohong!" Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Aku sungguh tidak melakukan apapun.. percayalah.." Kyuhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Kau menuduhku sakit jiwa! Sekarang?! Kau malah menuduhku pemerkosa. Lalu kedepannya apa lagi?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ditatapnya Yesung yang semakin ketakutan. "Aih! Sudahlah. Tadi aku memang tidur, disampingmu, hanya itu, tidak lebih." Jelas Kyuhyun, nada suaranya terdengar menahan marah. "Jika aku bohong kau bisa memasukanku kerumah sakit jiwa." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dari bantal lalu melempar bantal itu ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatku takut.." Gumam Yesung kemudian berdiri. "Ya maaf," Kyuhyun mengikuti Yesung keluar kamar, lelaki itu masih saja memakai selimut. "Jadi ini ruanganmu.." Ucap Yesung lalu menghampiri sebuah sofa di dekat meja kerja Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung. Ia lalu duduk di kursi meja kerjanya, matanya tak lepas dari sosok manis itu.

"Aneh saja hanya berdua disini, aku takut ada yang berpikiran macam-macam." Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sudahlah," Dengan canggung Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Yesung, sedikit menarik lelaki itu agar bersandar di dadanya. Wajah Yesung nampak memerah, matanya mengerjab cepat ketika merasakan degub jantungnya bertambah cepat, apalagi saat kepalanya sudah menyandar pada dada Kyuhyun, ia dapat mendengar detak jantung milik Kyuhyun sangat tidak biasa, begitu cepat.

Keduanya terdiam dalam suasana dingin nan canggung. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Kyuhyun sibuk memperdengarkan detak jantungnya pada Yesung, sedangkan Yesung sibuk mendengarkannya. Yesung mengigit bibirnya. "Aku memaafkanmu kali ini.." Ucap Yesung kemudian. Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk. "Memaafkan?" Tanyanya bingung. Terdengar Yesung menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun saat pertama kali kau memanggilku dalam mobil, hanya saja aku malas bergerak atau menyahut." Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kau menciumku.. karena malu, ya aku pura-pura masih tidur saja." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremas bahu Yesung. Ia menyumpah pada dirinya sendiri. "Lain kali jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan melaporkanmu pada _hyung_ ku."

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. ah. Makasih CloudSparkyuLove-ssi ^o^) mata diriku jadi terbuka lebar *? Berkat dirimu. Nah itu masalahnya Love-ssi *? Disini gak ada yang jual album suju .-. saya mau beli online tapi kok, rasanya takut ketipu yah TwT) kalau ketipu nanti saya gak dibolehin belanja online lagi, ntar bli barang2 berbau *? Suju dimana? *merana* kalau masalah liat mv suju yang project *bener gak tulisanya* mr simple 10 ribu itu, saya udah liat mvnya di youtube berkali-kali, sekarang kuota saya udah habis dan mau beli kuota tapi (...) susah dijelasin lah~ TvT) merana banget saya..

Oh iya. Masalah ff ini. Sumpah saya lupa udah masukin nama Choi Siwon *ditabok* anggap aja Choi Siwon Super Junior itu beda sama Choi Siwon suaminya Yesung yang udah die ne TvT) lagian saya hanya numpang pinjem nama kok, gak dijadiin cast lagi.

Maaf ya kalau chapt ini sepertinya gaje n alurnya (...) entahlah, saya hanya bingung .-. galau saya.. ah... coba hibur saya *diinjek*

Oh iya.. ada yang minta fic YeWon yah?! Diriku niat buat loh beb X3 bahkan sebelum dirimu suruh XD nantikan saja ne .. paling lambat diriku publis setelah fic ini tamat ._. becanda kok. Diriku publis secepatnya deh XD

Yaudah, pasti ini kepanjangan T^T)" Bai~ See You~ Dah~ Bye~ Ppay~ *Dilempar*

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN~ *lambai-lambai~


	5. Stay With Me

Suasana hening, hanya suara deru mobil terdengar, kedua orang dalam sebuah sedah itu nampak enggan memulai pembicaraan, hingga mereka terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang memuakkan. Untuk Kim Yesung, diam bukanlah hal sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi bagi Cho Kyuhyun, diam barang semenit saja ketika bersama seseorang sudah membuat ia merasa sangat hampa. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar pada Yesung, lelaki itu nempak sedang menikmati suasana sore hari. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu berdehem pelan.

"Tidak apa jika kau pulang tengah malamkan?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar ditelinga Yesung. Si manis menegakkan badannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. "Hm. Asal kau tidak berbuat mesum." Sindir Yesung walau suaranya terdengar datar. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, sekali lagi ia menengok pada Yesung dan menemukan Yesung juga menatap padanya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mengemudi, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Yesung.

"Aku tidak mesum. Lagian salahmu juga tidak bangun," Jalanan nampak semakin padat. Kyuhyun berharap mereka cepat sampai di taman hiburan agar ia bisa berlama-lama menatap paras manis orang di sebelahnya ini. "Jadi kau menyalahkan aku!?" Kesal Yesung, pipinya terlihat memerah. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah di antara kita." Balas Kyuhyun santai, Yesung menekuk wajahnya. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun dari samping, dari raut wajahnya dapat ditarik kesimpulan kalau Kyuhyun 'lumayan keren' dimata Yesung. "Kenapa kau memakai jas itu!?" Serang Yesung lagi, seolah sangat senang mencari hal untuk di debatkan.

"Memang tidak boleh?! Lagian ini juga punyaku!" Gemas. Gemas sekali rasanya Kyuhyun berargumen dengan Yesung, rasanya seperti ia meladeni anak kecil. "Aku penasaran romeo seperti apa yang akan datang kerumahku. Ternyata! Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang terburuk!" Yesung melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya kembali fokus menatap pada jalanan. "Jadi kau menyesal? Kecewa? Mau aku turunkan disini?" Kyuhyun memelankan laju mobilnya.

"Kau gila! Ini di _flyover_!" Lagi-lagi Yesung dibuat jengkel oleh orang yang sama, rasa takut sebelumnya sudah berubah menjadi kesal, Cho Kyuhyun memang menjengkelkan, terkadang, tapi Yesung harus mengakui jika ia merasa akan bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan sosok manusia itu. "Kau menyesal karena yang datang aku?" Kyuhyun nampak kecewa, raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Bukannya kecewa, hanya takut." Balas Yesung pelan, ia melirik Kyuhyun. "Kau terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa. Maafkan aku sudah menuduhmu macam-macam,"

"Kau kira aku mau memaafkanmu begitu saja?" Mobil Kyuhyun terparkir bersama mobil-mobil lainnya di parkiran taman hiburan, sangat ramai disana. "Kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk memperkosaku?!" Tangan Yesung bersilang di depan dada, wajahnya _shock_ saat Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Tidak! Aku bukan pemerkosa!" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Yesung. "Lalu?" Wajah Yesung yang tadinya tegang kembali seperti semula, sepertinya ia mulai bisa bernapas lega saat Kyuhyun seakan mempelototi dirinya seperti sekarang. "Genggam tanganku, jangan lepaskan." Dahi Yesung berkerut. Matanya mengerjab cepat saat Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya hingga terpaksa ia duduk menghadap lelaki itu.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya pada Yesung, dapat Yesung rasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun mengenai pipinya, begitu hangat seakan membelai, mempengaruhinya agar berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Untuk kali kesekian Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang saat kedua mata itu menatap lembut pada dirinya. Yesung tak dapat berkata-kata. Kyuhyun seolah menghipnotisnya, mengajaknya terbang bersama, terlampau indah sampai Yesung merasa enggan untuk kembali. "Genggam tanganku, jangan lepaskan." Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Yesung semakin gugup di buatnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menahan napas, paras manis yang dulu hanya bagai angan untuknya kini terpampang jelas, begitu mulus dan indah. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Yesung, merasakan kelembutan serta kehangatan dari sana. "Maksudku, tetaplah disisiku, jangan pergi," Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Yesung dengan satu tangannya, kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka. Sontak saja mata Yesung tertutup merasa jarak antara mereka sudah tiada.

Bibir Yesung terasa hangat ketika Kyuhyun melumatnya, tubuh Kyuhyun semakin condong pada Yesung dan itu membuat Yesung terpaksa melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi punggung Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu tak jatuh. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Yesung, ciuman mereka semakin dalam saat Yesung mau membuka mulutnya, lidah mereka bertemu. Awalnya canggung. Tapi di detik berikutnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memainkan lidah mungil Yesung.

Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya, ciuman mereka terlepas, wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah. "Tetaplah bersamaku.." Bisik Kyuhyun parau. Yesung masih tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, kejadian tadi membuat ia malu, karena malu Yesung jadi merasa canggung. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Yesung. "Apa? Kita baru kenal.. mana bisa?!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah menyukaimu, bahkan sebelum kau kenal aku. Kau tahu? Aku selalu di belakangmu, setiap hari aku melihatmu berdiri di jembatan.. aku.. selalu menunggumu.." Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca, tanpa ia sadari sudah ada sosok yang menopang dirinya, tanpa ia ketahui ada orang yang menanti dirinya. Lalu sekarang? Ia harus bagaimana?

Yesung melirik cincin pasangan yang ia pakai di kedua jari manis tangannya. Satu milik Siwon dan satu milik dirinya. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan Siwon, itu yang dia tahu, tapi tidak mungkin juga jika dia tetap diam sementara sudah ada sosok menopang dan menunggu tanpa ia sadari. Kyuhyun baik. Yesung percaya itu. Apakah Kyuhyun adalah 'Orang yang benar' itu? Apa pilihannya tepat jika ia memulai lembaran baru lagi bersama Kyuhyun? Membuang kenangan buruk kematian Siwon dan mengubur dalam sisa-sisa kenangannya bersama lelaki itu?

Yesung berpikir itu jalan terbaik! _Move on_ dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Berjalan di dunia bersama sosok yang harusnya ia cinta. Tapi kenapa hatinya seakan tidak terima. Ia mengkhianati Siwon? Hei! Jika tidak seperti ini maka ia pasti akan membusuk dalam kamar meratapi takdir malangnya. Itu benar! Yesung harus mau membuka hatinya lagi untuk orang lain, mencari sosok baik yang bisa membuat ia nyaman dan bahagia, membuat ia merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia.

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu barusan?" Yesung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, dadanya serasa menghangat melihat senyuman lelaki itu. "Aku serius. Sangat serius." Kyuhyun meremas kedua lengan Yesung, menatapnya penuh harap. "Aku.. tidak yakin dengan perasaanku.. bagaimanapun kau orang baru dalam hidupku.. sangat sulit bagiku untuk merasa nyaman dan percaya." Yesung memandang Kyuhyun takut, takut Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersabar menunggu ia kembali percaya. "Jadikan aku yang terakhir Yesung-ah. Aku siap menunggumu sampai kapanpun, aku siap mengubur masalalumu, aku bisa menggantikan posisi orang yang sekarang mungkin masih ada dalam sini.." Kyuhyun meraba dada Yesung, menyentuh tepat dimana jantung Yesung berdetak.

"Isi memori otakmu dengan KITA. Tidak ada DIA. Percaya padaku, buang masalalumu," Ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan. "Mungkin aku memang tidak ada saat masa tersulit dalam hidupumu dulu.. tapi untuk kedepan dan seterusnya.. aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu, merasakan setiap pahit-manisnya perasaanmu. Aku siap mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, curahan hatimu, kegalauan maupun kebahagiaan. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Yesung." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Yesung. "Kau pernah dengar kalimat 'kita selalu dipertemukan dengan orang salah sebelum dipersatukan dengan orang benar?' kau tahu maksudnya itu? Takdir mempertemukan kita. Aku putus dengan pacarku lalu bertemu denganmu, sedangkan kau kehilangan suamimu dan bertemu denganku. Kita terikat benang takdir Yesung-ah." Kepala Yesung tertunduk dalam, otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap rentetan kalimat yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

Genangan airmata sudah tak dapat ia tahan untuk tak mengalir. Kyuhyun benar! Kyuhyun memang 'orang yang benar' itu! Lantas kenapa Yesung tidak mengatakan YA sedaritadi dan memilih diam membisu? "Aku memang tidak bersamamu dari awal, tapi aku bersumpah akan selalu ada untukmu sampai akhir. Menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk merawatmu. Kita melakukan apapun bersama. Tua bersama. Sampai matipun kita akan tetap bersama," Yesung tak tahan, hatinya semakin terasa sakit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit yang menyenangkan. Bukan menyakitkan. "Aku.. akan meyakinkan diriku dulu.." Yesung kembali mengangkat kepalanya, saat itu juga ibu jari Kyuhyun bergerak menghapus linangan airmata di pipi Yesung.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak mau mengacaukan kencan pertama kita." Kyuhyun mengcup kedua pipi Yesung, merasakan kehangatan sekaligus asin bekas airmata disana. "Hm. Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung memeluk leher Kyuhyun, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki itu. "Yesung.. lama-lama seperti ini, pinggangku jadi sakit." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, matanya membelalak saat sadar kalau Kyuhyun condong padanya dan menahan agar dirinya tak tertindih. "Ah!" Seru Yesung salah tingkah. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, cepat-cepat ia keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung. Setelah keluar Yesung merasakan udara begitu segar, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati semilir angin menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. "Tidak berniat memotong rambutmu?" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari belakang membuat lelaki itu terkaget. "Apa disini ada salon?" Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya, ia berbalik dengan senyum manis. "Tentu ada."

"Kau tidak malu jalan keluar bersama laki-laki? Setidaknya dengan rambut panjangku orang akan mengira aku perempuan." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Aku suka kau apa adanya. Kalau kau memang laki-laki, kenapa aku harus malu?" Yesung tersipu malu, kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dari pipinya. "Ayo cari salon." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung kemudian menggenggamnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun memasukan tangan mereka ke saku jasnya, terasa dua kali lebih hangat, bahkan tiga kali.

Taman hiburan sangat ramai, banyak orang pacaran, keluarga, maupun anak-anak remaja memadati lokasi. Stan-stan makanan juga terlihat penuh semua, apalagi wahana hiburan disana, suara pekikan terdengar nyaring saat _roller coaster_ bergerak melintasi rel.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap jemari mungil Yesung dalam genggamannya, mereka berjalan berdampingan, tapi tidak ada pembicaraan. Mungkin bingung mau membahas apa. "Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menunduk agar Yesung dapat mendengar suaranya yang ditelan keramaian. "Tidak, tapi aku jadi lapar saat kau menanyakannya." Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeret Yesung menuju sebuah stan makanan.

"Dua tornado potato." Ucap Kyuhyun pada penjualnya. Sementara penjual itu membuatkan pesanan Kyuhyun, mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang ada disana. Menatap pada langit malam, bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit menemani sang bulan. Malam begitu indah, sama dengan suasana hati keduanya. "Salju tidak turun ya?" Gumam Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Penjual tadi memanggil Kyuhyun, mengatakan kalau pesanan lelaki itu sudah jadi. Kyuhyun mengambilnya, membayar kemudian menyerahkan satu pada Yesung. "Pernah memakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai berjalan kembali menyelusuri keramaian. "Pernah, tiga tahun lalu." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan kebencian saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sosok yang dulu pernah mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya selama dua tahun.

Ya! Kim Ryeowook terlihat bahagia berjalan bersama seorang lelaki lain. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremas tangan Yesung. "Aw.." Pekik Yesung pelan merasa Kyuhyun menyakiti tangan kecilnya. "Eh.. maaf.." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, melepaskan tangan Yesung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung heran, langkah mereka terhenti. "Tidak, potato ini terlalu panas," Bohong Kyuhyun, mana mau ia mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa yang barusan melewati mereka adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi masalalunya. "Oohh.. tapi punyaku sudah dingin.." Ucap Yesung polos lalu mulai memakan miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Disana ada salon.." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah bangunan tidak terlalu besar, kemudian berjalan mendahului Yesung. Yesung segera menyusulnya. "Memang kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sesampainya Yesung disampingnya. "Aku malas bergerak, apalagi keluar rumah untuk potong rambut." Terdengar Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa tidak minta potong Heechul saja? Atau kau bisa memanggil tukang potong rambutnya sekalian."

"Ah.. aku tidak terpikir sebelumnya." Yesung melahap habis potato lalu membuang tusuknya sembarangan. Mereka sudah sampai di depan salon tadi, tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa perempuan saja yang sedang perawatan rambut sambil membaca majalah. **KRING** Lonceng salon itu berbunyi ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

"Rapikan rambutnya, usahakan potong yang bagus." Bisik Kyuhyun pada seorang yang akan memotong rambut Yesung. Lelaki bergaya ala perempuan bercelana Girls Generation berwarna pink itu membuat tanda 'OK' sambil mengerling pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, lalu ia duduk di kursi tunggu, pandangannya tak lepas dari Yesung yang kini duduk di kursi menghadap cermin.

Pemangkas rambut itu memotong setiap helaian rambut Yesung dengan hati-hati, dari sepunggung kini rambut Yesung hanya sisa setelinga, tinggal dirapikan sedikit dan selesai. Yesung nampak ragu untuk menghadap Kyuhyun setelah proses pemotongan rambutnya selesai. Ia merasa aneh dengan rambut pendek, selama dua tahun ia memiliki rambut panjang bahkan tidak terpikir akan memotongnya, tiba-tiba saja sekarang ia sudah duduk di depan cermin dengan rambut pendek, terlihat lelaki sekali dirinya. Dan Yesung merasa canggung dengan itu. Pikirannya berlarian, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun berubah pikiran setelah melihat ia begitu lelaki seperti ini? Ah. Yesung menggeleng. Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan padanya kalau lelaki itu mencintainya apa adanya, ya kalau ia laki-laki, berarti Kyuhyun juga menerimanya bukan?

Yesung menghela napas, ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana? Kau kecewa?" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan majalah dari hadapannya. Untuk beberapa detik bahkan hampir satu menit Kyuhyun membisu melihat Yesung. Wajah lelaki itu jadi nampak lebih jelas, sangat bening, putih, dan mulus. Yesung sangat manis dengan poni menutupi seluruh dahi. "Sempurna." Ucap Kyuhyun senang, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya, tanpa sadar ia malah tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. "Mau kemana lagi?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari salon. Kyuhyun nampak sangat bahagia. "Hm. Terserahmu saja. Semakin larut orang bertambah banyak ya." Yesung mengamati keramaian di sekitarnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun ia melihat taman hiburan ketika malam.

"Kau.. mau boneka?" Mata Kyuhyun terarah pada toko boneka tak jauh dari mereka. "Apa?" Tanya Yesung merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan. "Apa aku salah bicara?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung cemas, takut lelaki itu tersinggung. "Tidak. Aku hanya kaget. Jika kau mau membelikannya, dengan senang hati aku akan menerima." Kepala Yesung tertunduk,Kyuhyun semakin gemas dibuatnya, tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Yesung. "Makan yang banyak," Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum menarik tangan Yesung menuju toko boneka.

"Kau saja yang masuk.." Yesung menolak saat Kyuhyun hendak menyeretnya masuk. "Kenapa?" Yesung mengalihkan matanya kesembarang arah. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya 'penasaran' .. hm.. kau tahu? Biasanya seseorang akan penasaran jika diberi hadiah. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya, jadi.. kau saja masuk, aku tunggu disini, biar aku menebak boneka seperti apa yang kau pilih untukku." Jelas Yesung panjang. Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Tunggu, jangan kemana-mana." Ucapnya lembut lalu meninggalkan Yesung di depan toko. Yesung duduk di bangku panjang, mengamati keramaian. Tiba-tiba ada seorang berpakaian hitam lewat di depannya, sesuatu dari saku jaket panjang lelaki itu jatuh tepat di dekat kaki Yesung. Yesung segera mengambilnya, ternyata itu dompet dan sebuah buku catatan kecil. "Hei!" Yesung berseru, tapi sayangnya orang itu tak mendengar.

"HEI!" Teriak Yesung lagi, sebelum orang itu semakin jauh Yesung berlari. Matanya bergerak liar untuk menemukan orang itu, dan beruntung Yesung menangkap siluet lelaki tadi masuk kedalam sebuah gang sempit yang jauh dari keramaian. "Hei.." Panggil Yesung pelan, lelaki itu menoleh kebelakang, ia sedikit membuka topi yang ia pakai. "Punyamu, jatuh." Yesung mendekat dan menyerahkannya.

"Ah.. terima kasih.." Ucap lelaki itu, terdengar bahwa suaranya bergetar. "Mau kemana?" Yesung memilih berbasa-basi. Lelaki itu mengambil barangnya. "Pulang." Balas lelaki itu singkat, Yesung sungguh penasaran dengan wajah lelaki itu, sedaritadi ia tak mau melepas topi atau bahkan menurunkan kerah jaket. "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Jangan dekati aku," Alis Yesung terangkat, dalam pikirannya lelaki ini berusaha mengusirnya secara halus. "Hm. Hati-hati," Yesung membalik arah, keluar dari gang sempit tadi.

"Aneh." Gumam Yesung, masih saja rasanya ia penasaran kenapa lelaki tadi terlihat sangat ketakutan. Yesung berpikir sambil berjalan sampai ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menabrak dua orang lelaki bertubuh besar. Yesung mendongak untuk melihat dua lelaki itu. "Maaf." Yesung membungkuk sopan. Tapi tiba-tiba ketika ia membungkuk salah seorang dari keduanya menggendong dirinya, meletakkan ia dibahu seolah ia tas. Yesung merasakan pusing saat darahnya dipaksa mengalir kekepala. Ia tak dapat berbuat apapun, dan hanya membiarkan mereka menculik dirinya. "Le...pas.." Yesung mencakar punggung lelaki yang menggendong ia, namun sepertinya itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

Salah seorang lelaki lain memaksa ia menghirup sesuatu dari botol, kepala Yesung tambah sakit, pandangannya kabur. Tidak ada seorangpun diantara banyaknya orang itu yang menyadari kalau ia diculik, mereka semua mungkin fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing dikeramaian daripada menengok kebelakang dimana tempat sepi berada. Sedetik sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, Yesung merasa dirinya dilempar ke sebuah van.

 **XXX**

"Apa!? Yesung hilang? Bagaimana bisa!?" Eunhyuk membelalakan kedua matanya saat Kyuhyun selesai bercerita. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya penuh sesal, boneka yang ia belikan untuk Yesung duduk manis di sampingnya, bersiap bertemu sang pemilik baru. Namun sayangnya sekeluarnya ia dari toko boneka, Yesung sudah tak ada disana, berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghubungi ponsel Yesung tapi tidak ada balasan! Bahkan ponsel Yesung tidak aktif. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menumpahkan kegelisahan hatinya pada Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mungkin Yesung tersesat! Dia besar. Aku rasa jika dia tersesatpun, dia akan menungguku di parkiran mobil." Kyuhyun mengigiti kukunya. Wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan yang sangat. "Sebaiknya hubungi Heechul, beritahu dia yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun sontak menatap Eunhyuk, ia menggeleng panik. "Bisa-bisa Heechul tidak percaya lagi padaku dan pasti dia tidak memperbolehkan aku mendekati Yesung lagi!" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandara sofa. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau jawab apa kalau Heechul tiba-tiba menelponmu dan menanyakan kabar Yesung?" Kekhawatiran Eunhyuk terjawab. Ponsel Kyuhyun di atas meja bergetar-getar, dan saat ia meraihnya itu panggilan dari Heechul.

"Dari Heechul." Eunhyuk menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar sebelum menjawabnya. "Yesung... dia.. ijinkan dia menginap di tempatku.." Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk. "Hanya selama beberapa hari.. sekarang Yesung tidur.." Kyuhyun kembali mengigit kukunya, lalu meletakkan ponsel kembali ke atas meja.

"Kau bohong?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Cepat atau lambat jika Yesung belum ketemu, Heechul pasti akan mengetahuinya. Masalah akan semakin rumit kalau kau bohong, seharusnya kau katakan kebenaran." Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya. Airmata menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ah! Iya!" Seru Kyuhyun seperti mendapat pencerahan. "Hah?! Kenapa?" Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tadi aku bertemu Ryeowook di jalan, apa mungkin dia yang menculik Yesung karena cemburu?" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun ini sudah dua tahun! Dia pasti sudah melupakanmu dan bersama orang lain." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Meski dia punya kekasih lagi, dan terlihat sangat senang, tapi matanya tak bisa bohong Hyuk-ah! Dia benci padaku."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Ryeowook sudah ganti nomor ponselkan?" Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya lagi. "Alamat emailnya tak mungkin berubah." Ucapnya kemudian mengetikkan email untuk orang tersebut. "Kau tidak bisa menuduhnya tanpa bukti Kyu! Kau mencurigai Ryeowook menculik Yesung hanya karena masalalu kalian? Hah, mustahil!" Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Coba saja dulu!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal, ponselnya berbunyi. "Cepat sekali dia membalas. Rupanya dia menungguku?" Ejek Kyuhyun sarkastik, dibacanya email tersebut. "Dia mau bertemu denganku Hyuk-ah. Bagaimana ini?!"

"Memang dia membalas apa?" Eunhyuk merebut ponsel Kyuhyun lalu membaca email balasan Ryeowook. _'Pacarmu itu? Jadi namanya Yesung, ya? Jika kau mau bertemu dengannya, temui aku di taman hiburan.'_ Eunhyuk tertawa aneh. "Dia mengakui kalau dia yang merencakan penculikan Yesung!" Serang Kyuhyun geram.

"Lalu kau mau menemuinya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia melirik jam dinding sekilas, tepat pukul tengah malam. "Aku akan mengirimimu pesan jika aku butuh bantuan atau melapor pada polisi." Eunhyuk mengangkat jempolnya setuju. Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar apartemennya seenak jidat.

 **XXX**

Yesung membuka kedua matanya, ia masih saja merasa pusing, ketika ia hendak bergerak, saat itu juga ia merasa pergerakkannya dikuci, kedua tangannya di ikat kebelakang kursi sedangkan kakinya diikat pada kaki kursi, itu membuat setiap pergerakan yang ia buat terasa meremukkan tulang.

Samar-samar Yesung melihat sebuah jendela dengan tirai terbuka, menampakkan suasana malam yang pekat, gelap. Ah, Yesung baru sadar kalau ia sendirian, ditengah ruangan gelap tanpa adanya penerangan ini. **KREET** Yesung merasakan silau pada kedua matanya ketika pintu yang berada tepat beberapa meter di depannya dibuka. Dua orang lelaki masuk. Yesung tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

 **KLEK** Salah satu lelaki menekan saklar lampu hingga ruangan terang. Kini Yesung melihat kedua lelaki itu menyeringai padanya, masing-masing dari mereka memegang dua botol kaca berisikan bir. Kepala Yesung tertunduk, ia tak dapat mengangkatnya berlama-lama, rasa sakit dikepalanya seakan bisa membunuh ia saat ini juga.

"Jadi ini pacar si brengs** itu." Ucap salah satu dari keduanya. "S..siapa..k..ali..an..?" Gumaman lirih Yesung terdengar lemah. "Nyonya memerintahkan kita gunakan dia sebagai umpan," Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, kedua lelaki itu malah asyik bicara. "Apa yang kita lakukan padanya untuk mengulur waktu?" Salah seorang lelaki membuka tutup bir dengan gigi. Ia memaksa Yesung mendongak. "Kupikir dia suka minum." Ucap lelaki itu lalu memasukan mulut botol pada mulut Yesung. Lelaki manis itu terbatuk hebat saat cairan keras itu masuk dengan jumlah banyak memenuhi mulut, sebagian tumpah membasahi jas dan celananya.

Satu botol bir memenuhi perut Yesung. Ia terlihat semakin lemas dan tak dapat berkata-kata. "Telpon Lee Donghae.. ancam dia.." Lelaki berjaket hijau nampak meraih ponselnya, mencari nama seseorang lalu menempelkan benda itu ketelinga. "Pacarmu ada disini, temui Ibumu jika kau tidak ingin dia mati." Samar-samar Yesung mendengar percakapan itu. Pacar? Bathin Yesung. Apa mereka semua berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun? Tapi, kalau tidak salah lelaki yang sekarang memaksa dirinya minum ini menyebut nama Lee Donghae. Siapa itu Donghae?

"Jadi kau tidak mengakui dia pacarmu?" Nada suara si jaket hijau meninggi. "Jika kami tidak menerima laporan dari Nyonya Lee, bahwa kau menemuinya, pacarmu sungguh akan kami bunuh." Yesung batuk begitu keras, suara lirihannya terdengar menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

' _Baiklah! Aku akan menemui Mrs. Lee, setelah aku memastikan pacarku selamat! Dimana kalian? Basta*d..'_ Suara di sebrang sana berteriak, mengumpat, menyumpah-serapah pada si penelpon. "Gudang pabrik bir, kau pasti tahu." Si jaket hijau tertawa mengejek. Yesung dapat mendengar suara benda pecah dari pembicaraan itu. Hatinya terus bertanya siapa itu Donghae? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka melibatkan ia yang tak tahu apa-apa?

"Kh!" Yesung tertunduk lemas, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya memanas, kulitnya seakan dikoyak, lelaki berjaket biru terang ini terus memaksanya minum hingga tiga botol. Ia berharap siapapun segera datang menolong dirinya sebelum ia hancur total. "Hei! Dia lumayan manis, pintar sekali dia mencari pacar." Si jaket biru mengangkat dagu Yesung tinggi-tinggi, Yesung mendongak, sisa-sisa bir tadi terasa mengaliri lehernya.

Si jaket hijau nampaknya tertarik, ia berjalan kebelakang kursi Yesung dan melepaskan ikatannya, ia lihat pergelangan tangan kecil itu berdarah. "Lepaskan kakinya." Ucap si jaket hijau pada si jaket biru, dengan sigap si jaket biru menuruti perintah si jaket hijau. Yesung semakin lemas, ia tak mampu melawan saat kedua lelaki ini menyeretnya berbaring di lantai.

"J..a..ngan.." Yesung menepis tangan si jaket hijau yang hendak membuka jasnya. Tepisannya terlampau lemah membuat keduanya tertawa puas. "Jangan!" Sekuat tenaga Yesung berseru sambil berusaha bangkit. Namun ia kembali terduduk lemas merasa kepalanya pening. Si jaket biru memegang kedua tangan Yesung, sementara si jaket hijau berusaha membuka celana Yesung. Yesung berontak sekuat tenaga, airmata mengalir deras dari kedua mata sayunya.

"Ngghh.." Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, sepertinya si jaket hijau berhasil melepas celananya. "B..berhen..ti.." Napas Yesung tersengal. Ia sudah tak dapat melawan bahkan saat baju atasnya tanggal secara perlahan. Udara dingin terasa menusuk sampai ketulang. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa puas, sekarang Yesung hanya memakai celana dalam. Sungguh seksi pria ini, itulah yang ada dipikiran keduanya.

"Kh.." Yesung memekik tertahan, entah tangan siapa yang sekarang mencekik lehernya. **BRAK** Kesenangan dua lelaki tadi buyar seketika mendengar suara pintu ditendang, mereka menatap bersamaan ke arah pintu dan menemukan seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam mengarahkan pecahan botol. "Jangan menyentuhnya!" Ucap lelaki itu gusar.

"Jadi dia sungguh pacarmu?" Kedua lelaki tadi terkekeh lalu melempar Yesung, nampaknya pria manis itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi meski masih sadar. "Kalian dibayar berapa? Sudah aku katakan jangan melibatkan orang-orang disekitarku. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah Mrs. Lee!" Donghae semakin geram karena ditertawakan, ia melempar pecahan botol tadi tepat mengenai kepala si jaket hijau hingga berdarah. Ia kemudian meraih tongkat kayu di atas lantai, berjalan marah ke arah si jaket biru lalu memukulkannya. Kedua lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia menghampiri sosok setengah telanjang itu perlahan, mengumpulkan bajunya lalu membantu Yesung duduk. "Kau masih sadar?" Tanya Donghae. Yesung mengangguk lemah. "Hei! Kau yang tadi?" Kaget Donghae saat tahu sosok di depannya sekarang adalah lelaki sama yang menggembalikan dompet dan buku catatan kecilnya.

Donghae membantu Yesung kembali berpakaian, setelah itu Donghae memapah Yesung keluar gudang. "Maaf." Gumam Donghae. Ia berjalan semakin cepat menuju mobil hingga kedua kaki Yesung terseret. Setelah sampai di mobilnya Donghae membaringkan Yesung di jok belakang. Cepat-cepat Donghae menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Donghae kembali menyeret Yesung masuk lalu meletakkan lelaki itu ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, kamarnya. Donghae menghela napas, si nenek sihir itu melibatkan orang-orang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya karena masalah pribadi. Donghae memandang wajah Yesung, terlihat kelelahan, sakit, tersiksa. Ah! Donghae jadi merasa bersalah saja.

"Aku buatkan teh dulu," Ucapnya berbisik lalu keluar kamar setelah menyelimuti Yesung.

 **XXX**

"Kau datang rupanya." Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi saat Kyuhyun mendekat, lelaki itu nampak gusar dan marah, Kyuhyun tak ingin berbasa-basi, yang ia ingini hanyalah Yesung, kembalikan Yesungnya! "Mana Yesung?" Ryeowook menggeser sedikit dirinya agar Kyuhyun bisa duduk, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak bisa di ajak berdamai. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Ryeowook datar.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat semakin marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, seolah bersiap ingin mencekik Ryeowook. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu! Kau menculiknyakan? Kau cemburu? Yakan?" Paksa Kyuhyun geram. Ryeowook tertawa pelan, ia menegakan posisi duduknya kemudian mengarahkan kedua matanya pada Kyuhyun. "Jika Yesung diculik! Itu lebih bagus. Sangat bagus kalau dia tidak akan kembali lagi!" Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau senang Yesung pergi?!" Ryeowook berdiri, pandangannya menantang Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya enteng. Sungguh! Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama. "Karena kalau dia pergi, kau akan kembali padaku. Kau masih mencintaikukan? Buktinya saja kau masih ingat alamat emailku. Bahkan saat aku memutuskanmu waktu itu, kau bersikap gila, memaksa agar tidak putus.." Tembak Ryeowook tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan senyum hambar. "Itu dulu Kim Ryeowook! Dua tahun lalu! Kenapa kau membawa hal itu sekarang?"

"Oohh.. jadi kau bisa _move on_ semudah itu karena ada Yesung? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau sendiri yang pergi, menyuruhku menjauhimu, tentu saja aku menuruti perkataanmu Kim Ryeowook!" Ucap Kyuhyun lantang. Keadaan taman hiburan sudah mulai lengang, wajar saja, ini pukul duabelas lewat duapuluh lima. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, mereka bisa meluapkan emosi. "Tidak mengerti kah kau Cho Kyuhyun? Tahan aku! Jika kau memang mencintaiku kejar aku, bukannya malah pergi!" Kyuhyun mendecih. "Maaf saja, aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu." Kyuhyun berbalik, bersiap melangkah.

"Yesung.." Satu nama itu sukses membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, tubuhnya bergetar, begitupun dengan hatinya. "Aku akan menyingkirkannya jika kami tidak sengaja bertemu, entah itu di tempat makan, perempatan, trotoar, penyebrangan jalan." Kyuhyun berbalik kesal.

"Apa maumu Kim Ryeowook?! Jangan pernah menyebut nama Yesung dengan mulutmu! Apalagi sampai menyentuhnya! Satu helai rambutpun, entah itu sengaja atau tidak, kau menyentuhnya. Bersiaplah kehilangan nyawa!" Peringat Kyuhyun tegas, namun Ryeowook malah tertawa aneh. "Kau berubah Kyuhyun-ah. Apa hebatnya lelaki itu? Sampai-sampai kau mau menyita waktu kerjamu hanya untuk jalan-jalan bersamanya? Sedangkan dulu, satu menitpun kau tak mau membagi waktumu!"

"Sudah jelaskan? Karena Yesung jauh lebih berharga dan sangat aku cintai daripada kau?!" Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya, meskipun waktu berlalu, namun cinta itu masih ada, ia masih mengingat Cho Kyuhyun selama dua tahun kesendiriannya. Dan sekarang ia sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah Ryeowook mau melepas Kyuhyun kembali? "Paling juga kau akan bosan dengannya." Ryeowook kembali duduk.

"Kau menyita waktuku untuk hal bodoh semacam ini! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya bohong tentang tahu dimana Yesung." Kyuhyun menatapnya sarkastik sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ryeowook. Lelaki itu mendecih.

 **To Be Continue**

Hai! .-. Bagaimana menurut kalian sama chapter ini?! Ryeowook kembali datang nih, maafkan saya karena sudah membuat Wookie jadi kayak gini yah TwT dan~ dan~ dan~

Sebenarnya saya juga bingung antara Donghae sama Eunhyuk itu mana yang uke .-. tapi saya lebih suka HaeSeme sih, kan Eunhyuk manis-manis gimana gitu~ ^o^

Juga, saya masih mikir apakah nantinya Donghae fall in love sama Yesung atau gak, kalau Donghae fall in love, sampe chapter berapa fic ini akan selesai? .-.v

Ah iya. Album itu gak murah kan TwT saya masih mikir, kalo ngambil duit nanti pasti di tanya Umma, duitnya di pake buat apa? Dan saya bilang beli album suju, bakalan di bantai saya~ mending kalau harganya dua ratus ribuan aja, saya insyallah masih bisa beli, kalau jutaan (...) au ah, saya hanya bisa modal kuota C'X kalau gitu mah. Ah! Nasib belum kerja saya~ ah~ pengen cepet-cepet lulus sekolah lalu nyari kerja lalu ngumpulin duit lalu. Ah! Doain saya biar cepet lulus dengan nilai memuaskan coba *AMIIIN* maksa banget saya T3T

Yaudah lah. Saya mau lanjut ngegalau T_T

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA**


	6. Hold Your Tight

Lee Donghae meletakkan segelas _mug_ berisikan susu cokelat panas ke atas meja dekat ranjang di mana di atas ranjang tersebut terbaring sesosok lelaki manis, tubuhnya begitu lunglai dengan paras terlihat ketakutan, peluh dingin menetes dari dahi meski cuaca dingin. Donghae menaikan suhu AC dan membawa penghangat ruangan dari ruang tengah ke kamar, berusaha membuat sosok yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu merasa hangat.

Donghae semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat pipi lelaki itu sedikit berdarah, apalagi bajunya sangat kotor, pergelangan tangan dan kaki lelaki itu juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Donghae yakin bahwa lelaki ini sudah diikat terlalu kuat dan dapat penyiksaan dari orang-orang suruhan Ibu angkatnya itu. Donghae memutuskan berdiri lalu menghampiri lemari besar, ia membukanya dan mengambil dua selimut tebal, kemudian memakaikan selimut untuk menutupi lelaki itu.

"Hng.." Kim Yesung bergerak resah dalam tidurnya, wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan yang sangat, kedua tangan kecil Yesung meremas sprei ranjang, napasnya semakin memburu membuat Donghae ketakutan. Bagaimana jika orang ini sedang sekarat? Ah, bisa-bisa ia dituduh membunuh ,lagi. "H..hei.." Panggil Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Yesung. "J..jangan.." Lirih Yesung sambil terisak, tangannya menepis sesuatu yang kini menarik lengannya. "Sadarlah.. buka matamu.." Bisik Donghae panik, namun sepertinya Yesung menganggap suara itu mengerikan. "ARGH!" Hingga Yesung memekik dibuatnya.

"Hei.." Cemas Donghae lagi. Dengan masih terisak Yesung membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat langit-langit kamar ini berwarna putih. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan yang cukup temaram. "Hei.." Saat Yesung mendengar suara di sampingnya ia menoleh dan menemukan sesosok pria asing. Sontak Yesung bersiap kabur, tapi Donghae malah menahan tangannya. "Jangan takut." Tatapan Donghae memelas, dan itu sukses membuat Yesung merasa bersalah.

"Aku orang pemilik dompet dan catatan kecil yang terjatuh, kau mengembalikannya saat di gang menuju rumahku." Donghae melepaskan tangan Yesung membiarkan lelaki itu menenangkan diri. Ia meraih _mug_ berisikan susu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yesung. "Terlalu lama kau pingsan, makanya jadi dingin." Ucap Donghae ketika Yesung meminumnya sedikit. Yesung masih saja menatap Donghae, di matanya Donghae bukan sosok menakutkan, kesan pertama melihat Donghae ia kaget hingga ia ingin lari, namun setelah mendengar Donghae berucap begitu lembut, ia merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Apa kau terluka?" Yesung menggeleng sambil meletakkan _mug_ ketempat semula. Selimut senantiasa membalut tubuh kecilnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Donghae membenarkan posisi duduk, melihat Yesung sudah tenang ia tersenyum. "Maaf hingga kau terlibat dalam masalahku. Orang-orang tadi adalah suruhan Ibu, mungkin mereka mengira kau ada hubungan denganku, makanya mereka salah tangkap." Dahi Yesung berkerut bingung, sepertinya Donghae mengerti itu. "Aku memiliki masalah dengan Ibu, hubungan kami tidak baik, selama beberapa tahun ini Ibu mencoba membuatku menemuinya, namun aku menolak. Dua orang lelaki itu adalah suruhan Ibu, mereka mengira kau adalah pacarku, makanya mereka menangkapmu untuk menjadikan sandera, dengan begitu aku mau menemui Ibu. Apa kau paham?" Kali ini Yesung mengangguk. Raut wajah Donghae terlihat sedih, dan Yesung yakin jika lelaki ini memiliki masalah.

"Boleh aku tahu.. apa yang menjadikan hubunganmu dengan Ibumu tidak baik?" Donghae menatap tepat ke mata Yesung, mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Donghae menghela napas. "Dia bukan Ibu kandung. Aku diadopsi dari panti asuhan saat berusia lima belas tahun, aku dipaksa hidup di bawah aturan yang ia buat dengan alasan demi kebaikanku sendiri, hampir lima tahun aku hidup dengannya, dan akhirnya aku tahu jika dia tidak bisa memiliki anak dan suaminya meninggal, suaminya adalah pemilik Bank, aturan keluarga itu adalah jika tidak memiliki anak maka hak warisan akan di berikan pada keluarga Ibu yang memiliki anak lelaki, dalam artian lain aku hanya dimanfaatkan. Kau mengerti?" Yesung terdiam sambil memandang Donghae, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kisah hidup lelaki di depannya ini. Sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, hidup dalam kekangan Ibu angkat, hanya dimafaatkan pula. Yesung merasa kecil jika berhadapan dengan Donghae, setidaknya dirinya hanya kehilangan orang tua, ia masih memiliki Heechul dan Heechul tak pernah memaksa ia melakukan hal berat, hanya makan, tapi itupun ia tak mau. Yesung sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Lalu, bagaimana Ibu angkatmu. Apa alasanmu menghindarinya?" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. "Ibu, tentu saja dia marah. Saat usiaku menginjak dua puluh tahun, aku kabur dari rumah, saat itu aku sudah lulus kuliah, dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang baik hati yang mau mempekerjakan aku di perusahaannya. Aku menghindari Ibu, itu karena aku tidak mau dikekang, Ibu memaksaku mengambil hak alih Bank dari sepupuku, aku bukan anak kandung, aku tidak berhak melakukan itu. Tentu saja aku merasa tidak enak dan memilih kabur," Yesung menatap prihatin pada Donghae. Ia bergerak mendekat pada Donghae lalu mengelus kepala lelaki itu. Kepala Donghae terangkat. "Jadi sampai sekarang kau masih menghindari Ibumu?" Yesung menarik tangannya kembali. Donghae mengangguk.

"Dia pasti marah besar karena aku sudah lari selama ini. Bagaimanapun Ibu sudah menyekolahkan aku, dan bodohnya aku seakan tidak tahu terima kasih." Lama keduanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus membahas apa lagi. Yesung tidak mau mengungkit masalalu orang ini lebih dalam, sudah cukup rasanya melihat kepedihan di kedua mata Donghae, rasanya ia tidak sanggup lagi. "Ah, ya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yesung kemudian. "Lee Donghae, kau?" Yesung tersenyum manis. "Kim Yesung." Balasnya singkat, Donghae ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Yesung, sangat tulus dan menenangkan.

"Tunggu.. Kim Yesung?" Ulang Donghae merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Yesung mengangguk bingung. "Kau pacar Cho Kyuhyun?" Mata Yesung melotot dan ia segera menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat memerah. "Aku dengar hari ini Kyuhyun-ssi keluar bersama pacarnya, lalu kenapa bisa kau melihat dompetku jatuh?" Yesung mengusap tengkuknya canggung, dengan malu ia menatap Donghae. "Aku menunggunya membeli sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba kau menjatuhkan barangmu, ya aku kejar saja kau. Tapi.. setelah pulang aku malah.." Yesung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia jadi trauma mengingat itu, apalagi orang dengan jaket hijau dan biru terang, sungguh! Teringat hal itu membuat Yesung ingin muntah.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan keluar dari rumahku. Aku yakin orang suruhan Ibu sedang mengincarmu," Yesung menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk lemah, Donghae berdiri, mengusap kepala Yesung sebelum keluar kamar. "Aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi." Ucapnya setelah sampai di ambang pintu. Yesung kembali berbaring, ia meraba saku jasnya, mencari sesuatu disana, namun dahi Yesung berkerut merasakan benda yang ia cari tidak ada. Saat ia memeriksa saku celananyapun, ia tak mendapati ponsel miliknya ada disana.

Yesung jadi khawatir, bagaimana jika Heechul menghubunginya dan ponselnya malah berada di tangan orang lain. Ia tidak mau membuat kakaknya cemas. Dan juga, bagaimana dengan kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang? Pasti lelaki itu panik setengah mati mendapati ia tidak berada lagi dimana seharusnya ia ada.

Yesung kembali mendudukan dirinya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. "Yesung-ssi, airnya sudah siap," Donghae masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati Yesung melamun, ia mendekati lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati, Yesung menatap Donghae dan menggeleng cepat. Donghae tersenyum. "Airnya sudah siap, kau bisa meminjam pakaianku, ada di atas mesin cuci." Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu turun dari ranjang setelah melepaskan selimut, ia mengekor di belakang Donghae.

Matanya mengamati isi rumah Donghae, hanya terdiri dari ruang tengah, satu kamar, dapur yang juga ada meja makan, kamar mandi dan toilet yang bersebelahan. "Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkan makanan." Yesung membuka pintu kamar mandi, hendak memasukinya namun langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara Donghae. "Tidak, terima kasih. Ini sudah sangat larut." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **XXX**

Tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun meminum soju, sudah sepuluh botol yang ia minum, namun belum juga ia berniat berhenti, bahkan Eunhyuk nampak frustasi melihat Kyuhyun. Meja ruang tengahnya penuh _tissue_ , botol bir, dan sampah makanan ringan. Hatinya sakit melihat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini, selama ia berteman dengan Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun melihat Kyuhyun sebegitu sedihnya.

Jam menunjuk ke angka dua dini hari, selama itu juga mereka tidak tidur, Kyuhyun hanya menatap kosong pada televisi yang menyala sementara Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, sepulangnya Kyuhyun dari menemui Ryeowook tadi tahu-tahu Kyuhyun langsung menangis dan meraung seperti anak kecil, bahkan Eunhyuk kebingungan kenapa, Kyuhyun tidak mau bercerita. Namun melihat Kyuhyun datang sendiri tanpa Yesung, tak perlu Kyuhyun memberi tahunyapun ia sudah tahu jika itu hanya akal-akalan Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. mungkin besok Yesung akan ketemu." Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau harus tidur yang nyenyak, agar besok bisa fokus mencari Yesung." Lanjut Eunhyuk lembut, bukannya tenang Kyuhyun malah kembali meremas rambutnya. "Aku takut Yesung kenapa-kenapa Hyuk! Mana bisa aku menutup mata dan tidur di tengah rasa khawatir dan bersalah seperti ini." Mata Kyuhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah, namun kesakitan hatinya membuat ia tak kuasa menahan airmata. Eunhyuk merangkul bahunya, mengusap-usapnya berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus istirahat," Kyuhyun menghela napas gusar. "Aku pasti akan mencari Yesung juga besok. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu, Kyuhyun! Aku mohon jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Kyuhyun berdiri membuat rangkulan tangan Eunhyuk terlepas. Ia menatap pada sahabatnya dan memaksakan senyuman. "Hm, terima kasih Hyuk-ah." Ucapnya pelan. Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia mewajari saja Kyuhyun yang keluar apartemennya tanpa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah Kyuhyun perbuat, ia mewajari hal itu kali ini, namun lain waktu ia akan sungguh memarahinya.

 **XXX**

"Apa? Lee Donghae kabur lagi?" Ucap perempuan itu, suaranya menggema di kamar besar bernuansa ungu muda yang kini ia tempati. Perempuan pertengahan tiga puluh itu berjalan resah di sekitar jendela besar yang menampakkan halaman belakang rumah indahnya ketika malam hari. "Bawa pacar Donghae padaku!" Marahnya sekali lagi. Wajah wanita itu nampak sangat marah, kedua mata hitamnya seolah berkilat merah.

"Besok pagi! Bawa pacar Donghae!" Katanya sekali lagi dengan nada final. Ia tidak mau mendapat penolakan apapun. Yang ia mau hanyalah Lee Donghae kembali ke rumahnya, merebut posisi anak adiknya itu untuk menjadi Direktur Bank milik almarhum suaminya. Enak saja anak itu yang mengambil keuntungan sementara yang memulai dari awal adalah suaminya. Bagaimanapun caranya Lee Donghae harus mau kembali dan melaksakan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Meski Donghae anak tiri namun tidak ada peraturan dalam keluarga mereka anak tiri tidak berhak mendapat warisan. Dalam artian lain Donghae masih berwenang, tidak mungkin ia mencari anak lain sementara nama Donghae sudah terdaftar dalam keluarga Lee. Dan anak itu memaksa bahwa tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk menyentuh Bank.

"Anak bodoh.." Desis Mrs. Lee lalu menghampiri ranjang besarnya untuk tidur kembali.

 **XXX**

Salju turun deras pagi ini. Jalan raya terlihat lengang, matahari tertutupi badai salju, udara semakin dingin dibuatnya. Sepertinya hari ini salju tak akan berhenti turun hingga malam, dan tentu itu menghambat aktifitas manusia.

Seorang lelaki manis membuka kedua matanya, ia merapatkan selimut merasa dingin terasa menusuk tulang meski pakaian dan dua lapis selimut yang membalut dirinya tidak terbuka sedikitpun. Ia melirik kesamping, tidak ada orang disana. Lantas dimana Donghae?

Yesung menutup mata kembali merasa sangat mengantuk. Tiba-tiba ia mencium bau aromaterapi dari tungku yang dinyalakan, terpaksa ia membuka mata, dan ia melihat Donghae berjalan ke arahnya. "Pagi.." Ucapnya lalu membuka tirai jendela yang terdapat di atas kepala ranjang. Yesung hanya bergumam, matanya terlihat semakin sipit karena mengantuk.

"Entah kenapa kantor diliburkan. Mungkin sudah saatnya liburan musim dingin," Donghae duduk di kursi. Ia melihat Yesung yang nampak masih kelelahan. "Tidurlah, kalau mau makan kau bisa bilang." Donghae tersenyum hangat sebelum keluar kamar. Yesung menutup matanya lagi, benar, ia harus banyak tidur mengingat tadi malam ia baru naik ke ranjang saat pukul setengah tiga. Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apa lelaki itu terjaga sepanjang malam?

Mata Yesung terbuka, walau enggan akhirnya Yesung turun dari ranjang dengan menyeret selimut. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, di ruang tengah ia melihat Donghae duduk di sofa panjang sambil memangku laptop, televisi menyala namun sepertinya tidak menarik perhatian Donghae hingga benda persegi itu hanya jadi pajangan.

"Lee Donghae.." Panggil Yesung pelan sambil mendekat, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Yesung menatap ke arah dirinya. Donghae nampak kaget. "Kenapa bangun?" Tanya Donghae merasa bersalah, Yesung tersenyum canggung. "Duduklah." Donghae menggeser tubuhnya agar Yesung bisa duduk di sampingnya karena hanya ada sofa panjang itu disana yang bisa diduduki. Yesung mendekat dan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuknya. "Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Tanya Yesung pelan.

Donghae menutup laptopnya setelah menyalakan mode _sleep_ lalu meletakkan di meja depan mereka. "Aku tidur," Donghae berjalan menuju dapur, nampak menunangkan air panas ke dalam dua _mug_ , setelah mangaduknya ia kembali. "Minumlah." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan _mug_ pada Yesung, Yesung mengambilnya. "Kau tidur disini?" Yesung menyesap susu panas sambil menatap Donghae.

"Hm, ya." Balas Donghae, mendadak Yesung merasa tidak enak. "Maaf." Ucapnya pelan, Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu." Donghae meminum setengah _mug_ susu lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Hmm.. Hae-ssi, bisa aku keluar sebentar?" Yesung bertanya hati-hati, kedua telapak tangannya melingkari _mug_ berusaha membuat tangannya ikut merasa hangat. "Mau..?"

"Membeli sesuatu.." Donghae menatap Yesung curiga sekaligus khawatir. "Beli apa? Aku saja yang keluar, di luar dingin, bagaimana juga nanti kalau ada orang-orang suruhan Ibu? Sudah cukup kejadian tadi malam." Yesung menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk. "Obat.." Ucapnya kemudian. "Kau sakit? Obat apa? Aku akan belikan." Donghae segera berdiri sambil masih menatap Yesung. "Maag."

"Kau maag?" Yesung mengangguk pelan. Donghae masuk ke kamar, memakai _sweater_ dan mantel lalu segera keluar rumah dengan payung di tangannya. "Tunggu. Jangan kemana-mana." Yesung mengangguk lagi, ia hanya menatap kepergian Donghae, terdengar kalau Donghae mengunci pintu dari luar. Yesung menghela napas, sebenarnya ia tidak maag, ia bohong. Sebenarnya ia ingin keluar lalu memakai telpon umum, menghubungi Heechul atau Kyuhyun. Namun nyatanya? Donghae memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih.

Yesung mulai bergerak untuk mencari ponsel Donghae, dari sofa, dapur, tempat pakaian kotor, kamar, meja kerja, semuanya tidak ada. Yesung meremas rambutnya, kemungkinan besar Donghae membawa ponsel ikut serta bersamanya. Yesung ingin meminta Donghae menelpon Heechul atau Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa berucap demikian. Ia takut Donghae kena marah karena sudah melibatkan ia dalam masalah ini. Donghae terlalu baik untuk disalahkan.

Yesung duduk di atas ranjang, tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu di buka. Segera saja Yesung keluar kamar, tapi ekspresinya berubah ketakutan melihat dua orang berbadan besar menatap ke arahnya, Yesung memundur, matanya bergerak liar berusaha mencari alat untuk melawan. "J..jangan mendekat!" Seru Yesung takut. Salah satu di antara dua orang itu mendelik lalu mendekati Yesung, dengan santainya ia membalut Yesung dengan selimut lalu menggendongnya. Yesung hanya dapat berteriak, memaksa agar lelaki itu melepaskannya.

Segera kedua lelaki itu berlari keluar gang sempit lalu masuk ke sebuah van hitam yang sudah menunggu disana sedaritadi. "Jalan." Ucapnya pada sopir, mobil bergerak pelan menyelusuri tumpukan salju. Yesung berusaha berteriak, namun seorang lelaki membekap mulutnya.

Mobil semakin berjalan cepat meninggalkan kawasan itu. Yesung tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya ia diculik.

 **XXX**

"Yesung!" Donghae melempar plastik hitam kecil berisikan obat kesembarang arah saat menemukan pintu rumahnya terbuka, keadaan rumah kosong. Dan ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi selama ia pergi. Donghae mengacak rambutnya. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, ia menemukan itu adalah panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..?" Ucap Donghae bingung. Akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Donghae tak dapat menahan nada kesal di suaranya, Kyuhyun menelpon disaat tidak pas, Yesung menghilang! Apa sekarang Kyuhyun menyuruhnya ke kantor? Bukannya Kyuhyun mengabarkan kantor libur selama tiga hari?

' _Aku minta bantuanmu.'_ Kata Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar gusar. Donghae mengernyit. _'Yesung.. dia hilang.. Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah mencari.. tapi tidak ketemu.. jadi aku harap kau membantu kami.. jika kau melihat Yesung bawa dia ke apartemenku.'_ Donghae mendengar Kyuhyun terisak. _'Aku akan kirim foto Yesung. Aku mohon Hae-ya, bantu aku.'_ Donghae masih tak dapat bersuara. Ia takut mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Yesung ada di tempat dirinya tapi diculik orang suruhan Ibunya!

"Ah, Iya. Baiklah." Hanya itu jawaban yang Donghae berikan. Setelah panggilan terputus satu pesan singkat masuk, ia membukanya dan ternyata itu adalah foto Yesung. Donghae menghela napas kesal! Dan lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi, kali ini dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

' _Lee Donghae!'_ Ucap suara itu. Donghae kenal betul suara ini. _'Pacarmu ada pada_ Eomma _, jika kau mau dia selamat cepat kesini.'_ Tubuh Donghae membeku, suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak! Menyumpah pada seseorang yang mengaku Ibu padanya. Nyatanya perempuan itu tak ada bedanya dengan nenek sihir.

"Kenapa kau melibatkan orang lain?! Seharusnya kau culik aku! Bukan orang-orang di sekitarku!" Seru Lee Donghae marah, dadanya terasa dipenuhi oleh amarah, berdegub sangat kencang. _'Kau tak akan mau di ajak berdamai, sayang. Hanya dengan cara ini kau mau datang pada_ eomma _._ " Donghae mengepalkan tangan kirinya. "Jangan apa-apakan Yesung! Tunggu aku tiba." Sebelum Donghae memutuskan panggilan Donghae mendengar Ibunya itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan.

 **XXX**

Yesung duduk di kursi, kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali. Ia diikat di atas kursi, namun kali ini ada perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki dewasa di depannya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mata Yesung terasa berat karena mengantuk, kepalanya tertunduk sampai menyentuh dada.

"Bangun!" **BYUR** Sontak saja mata Yesung terbuka lebar, kepalanya terangkat, rasa dingin itu menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun ini musim dingin, salju berguguran dan mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah! Yesung tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal dan tahu-tahu malah di siram dengan air kolam. Bukankah gila?

"Kau pacar Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya perempuan itu sambil mendekati Yesung. "B..buk..an.." Balas Yesung terbata, wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang. "Masih bisa bohong kau!" **PLAK** Pipi kiri Yesung terasa panas akibat tamparan perempuan gila di depannya. "Aku salah apa? Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lee Donghae maupun Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Yesung dengan suara bergetar. Ia mendongak dan menatap perempuan itu, jadi ini wajah Ibu tiri Donghae.

"Ah, terserahlah. Ada atau tidak hubunganmu dengan mereka, yang jelas Donghae pasti akan segera datang." Mrs. Lee kembali kesisi dimana ia berdiri, teras rumah halaman belakang, diam disana menikmati penderitaan Yesung. " _Ahjumma_ ini tehnya." Seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil mendatangi Mrs. Lee sambil menyerahkan gelas teh. "Terima kasih, Ryeowook-ah." Kim Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Ada apa _ahjumma_ disini?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Mrs. Lee menunjuk Yesung yang terikat di atas kursi.

Mata Ryeowook membulat sebentar, tapi di detik berikutnya ia menyeringai. "Apa dia Kim Yesung, si pacar Donghae?" Tanya Ryeowook seolah tidak mengetahui Yesung adalah pacar Kyuhyun "Benar," Tidak salah lagi. Seringaian Ryeowook melebar.

"Boleh aku membawanya?" Ryeowook melihat Mrs. Lee mengangguk. "Lagian Donghae pasti kesini, ambil saja dia." Ryeowook memberi aba-aba pada dua lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka agar melepaskan Yesung. Yesung diseret menuju dirinya, kesadaran lelaki itu sudah hilang. "Bawa ke kamarku." Ryeowook berjalan santai sementara dua lelaki tadi masih menyeret Yesung mengikuti anak majikan mereka.

Ryeowook adalah anak dari adik kedua Mrs. Lee, marga anak itu Kim dikarenakan adik Mrs. Lee menikahi lelaki bernama Kim. Dan, yeah, takdir sepertinya mempermudah masalah mereka hingga harus melibatkan orang-orang yang sama. Dan Ryeowook sungguh merasa puas karena tanpa susah-susah ia bisa mendapatkan Yesung untuk memancing Kyuhyun.

Setibanya di kamar Yesung di dudukan kembali di atas kursi, kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya hilang. "Kalian bisa pergi." Ucap Ryeowook, setelah kedua lelaki tadi pergi Ryeowook mengunci kamarnya. Ia menghampiri Yesung lalu mengangkat dagu lelaki itu. "Apa hebatnya kau, hah!?" Teriaknya emosi di depan wajah Yesung. Yesung tidak bergerak sama sekali, yang ada wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Sialan kau!" **BUGH** Ryeowook meninju perut Yesung, kepala lelaki itu kembali tertunduk. "Hah! Sebaiknya Cho Kyuhyun tahu kau ada padaku." Ryeowook menyeringai lagi, ia menyeret Yesung lalu melemparnya ke atas karpet di tengah kamarnya, ia mulai melepas semua pakaian Yesung. Mendecih melihatnya.

Semua pakaian Yesung sudah terlepas, ia mengambil spidol berwarna merah dan menggoreskan ke tubuh putih itu, membuatnya seakan penuh luka cambuk dan sayat. Ryeowook tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ia memang pintar dalam menggambar. Sesudah itu Ryeowook mengambil ponsel, memotret tubuh Yesung dalam _angel_ terbaik yang membuatnya seakan sangat menderita.

Ryeowook mengetikkan pesan di bawah foto itu. _'Bukankah dia seksi?'_ Kemudian mengirimkannya pada seseorang. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Yesung, kemudian ia tinggal berbaring di atas ranjang menunggu emailnya dibalas.

 **XXX**

 **KRIIING** Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, mendapati disana ada email masuk. "Hyuk, bisa kau lihat isi emailnya? Dari siapa?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Eunhyuk sementara ia sibuk mengemudi. Eunhyuk membuka email itu. "Ryeowook." Ucapnya pelan, setelah ia membuka email itu Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kyu... hentikan mobilmu!" Seru Eunhyuk heboh, segera Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan. Tidak mungkin Eunhyuk menyerahkan email itu pada Kyuhyun saat lelaki itu sibuk mengemudi. Mana mau ia mati muda. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali.

Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa lehernya dicekik melihat itu. Disana ada foto Yesung, telanjang, penuh luka, darah! Dan.. "ARGH! Sialan." Kyuhyun meremas ponselnya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca melihat Yesung, hatinya perih. _'Dimana kau sialan? Kembalikan Yesung!'_ Balas Kyuhyun kemudian.

Dadanya naik-turun menahan amarah. _'Telpon aku.'_ Ryeowook memberikan nomor ponselnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera mendial nomor berian Ryeowook. Setelahnya ia mendengar suara kekehan. "SIALAN KAU!" Teriak Kyuhyun langsung. _'Sudah aku bilang aku akan membunuhnya jika aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim-Ye-Sung.'_ Eja Ryeowook dengan nada menjengkelkan hati.

"Dimana kau? Kembalikan Yesung padaku!" Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tertawa. _'Kau mau mendengar sesuatu?'_ Kyuhyun nampak bingung, ia tidak menjawab, dan tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara... Yesung!? Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Lagi-lagi hatinya serasa dicabik mendengar Yesung memekik, berteriak, melirih meminta ampun, bahkan mendesah. "Ryeowook.. jangan menyentuhnya.. aku mohon.." Kyuhyun mengiba, suaranya bergetar, isakan tidak bisa ia tahan. Mana bisa ia membiarkan Yesung di begitukan! Bagaimanapun Yesung tidak tahu apa-apa!

' _Dia seksi bukan? Kenapa.. kau kasihan?'_ Tanya Ryeowook mengejek. "Jangan sampai aku membunuhmu! Dimana kau!?"

' _Ah, sepertinya lebih dulu aku yang membunuhnya daripada kau membunuhku. Aku dimana? Tempat biasa kau menjemputku.'_ Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kemudi mobil. Ia tahu tempat yang Ryeowook maksud. Yaitu rumah lelaki itu sendiri. "Aku akan kesana. Jangan kemana-mana, berhenti menyentuh Yesung!" Ryeowook terkekeh. Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati, sedaritadi ia menahan penasaran untuk tidak bertanya karena Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat emosi saat bertelpon. "Ryeowook menyiksa Yesung.. kau tidak lihat foto tadi?" Jawab Kyuhyun gusar. Eunhyuk memilih diam.

"Aku menyuruhnya tetap bersamaku. Akupun berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Tapi apa!? Aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dia dibegitukan!" Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya, terlihat jika bibir tebalnya berdarah. "Setelah aku bisa menemukannya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi!" Seru Kyuhyun. "Aku akan menggenggamnya seerat mungkin!" Ucap Kyuhyun yakin. Matanya terlihat berkilat marah, ia menaikan sedikit laju mobilnya.

 **XXX**

"Dimana Yesung!?" Donghae mendobrak pintu kamar Ibunya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga." Mrs. Lee tersenyum pada Donghae, ia meletakkan gelas teh ke meja samping kursinya. "Duduklah dulu," Kata Mrs. Lee sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sebrang dirinya. Donghae malah menghampiri Mrs. Lee dan berdiri di depan perempuan itu.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan melibatkan orang-orang disekitarku!" Seru Donghae kesal. "Hanya dengan cara itu kau mau." Balas Mrs. Lee santai, Donghae berdecak kesal. "Dimana Yesung?" Ulang Donghae lagi. "Tidak tahu." Donghae memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan emosi. "Kembali kesini, _eomma_ tidak akan memaksamu untuk merebut posisi Shin Dong Hee lagi." Mata Donghae kembali terbuka cepat.

"Apa?" Tanyanya merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapan Ibunya. " _Eomma_ berusaha bertemu denganmu bukan untuk memaksamu menuruti keinginan _eomma_ lagi, tapi _eomma_ hanya ingin kau tetap tinggal disini, _eomma_ menyayangimu, Hae-ya." Donghae merasakan matanya memanas, selama lima tahun hidup dengan Ibunya yang Donghae lihat dari kedua mata itu hanya ambisi dan obsesi yang besar. Namun sekarang tatapan mata itu sudah berubah, menjadi lebih hangat selayaknya Ibu di luaran sana.

"Kau bebas bekerja dimanapun, kau bebas memilih lelaki atau perempuan manapun, _eomma_ mendukung, karena _eomma_ sadar _eomma_ mencintaimu." Mata Mrs. Lee berkaca-kaca. Donghae duduk di kursi yang di sediakan untuknya. Mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha menahan airmata. "Tapi kenapa _eomma_ berlaku buruk pada Yesung?" Mrs. Lee menghela napas.

"Kalau kau tanya tentang masalah di gudang bir, _eomma_ tidak tahu-menahu kalau mereka mencelakai Yesung, _eomma_ hanya menyuruh mereka menculiknya untuk mendatangkan kau." Donghae menggigit bibirnya. "Dan, _eomma_ jujur kalau sebelum kau datang tadi Yesung juga disiksa. Kau tahu adik sepupumu suka dengan atasanmu itukan? Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Dan Yesung adalah penyebab kenapa Kyuhyun putus dengan Ryeowook. Mana bisa _eomma_ membiarkan anggota keluarga _eomma_ tersakiti."

"Tapi... Ryeowook berkata padaku kalau dia sendiri yang memutuskan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Ryeowook masih mencintai Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dan malah langsung pergi kala itu. Lagian, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Yesung baru beberapa bulan lalu, sementara Ryeowook putus sudah dua tahun." Mrs. Lee menghela napas lalu mendelik. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah sendiri." Ucap Mrs. Lee sambil menyesap kembali tehnya. "Bagaimana? Kau maukan tinggal kembali disini, hidup seperti dulu? Dengan keluarga yang lain?"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangkatnya lagi dan menemukan halaman belakang rumah ini sudah tertutupi salju sepenuhnya. Ruput hijau memutih, ranting-ranting pohon juga, termasuk ayunan yang sudah jadi tempat berkumpulnya kepingan-kepingan salju. "Hm. Aku mau."

Sementara di atas sana Ryeowook tengah tersenyum-senyum. Yesung sudah ia mandikan dan ia pakaikan kembali pakaian, sekarang lelaki manis itu tengah tidur di ranjangnya. "Kalau tidak salah kau adik Heechul dari perusahaan KHC ya?" Tanya Ryeowook seakan Yesung sudah sadar. "Ah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang saja sebelum Kyuhyun tiba. Nanti dia lebih mementingkanmu, lagi." Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya ditahan.

"Telpon, Heechul _hyung_." Ucap Yesung parau. Ryeowook mengernyit. "Dimana alamatmu? Aku akan mengantarmu segera." Yesung bergumam, matanya masih tertutup. "Jembatan Banpo, sekitar dua puluh meter setelahnya, kau akan lihat rumah putih gading. Disana.." Suara Yesung terdengar lemah. "Baiklah." Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Yesung, ia kemudian memanggil sejumlah pria untuk mengangkat Yesung ke dalam mobilnya.

Tubuh ringan Yesung di angkat, Yesung hanya diam merasakannya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan, belum lagi cuaca sedingin ini, ia sungguh merasa mati rasa. Kemudian Yesung di dudukan di jok belakang mobil, Ryeowook segera memasuki mobilnya lalu menjalankannya secepat yang ia bisa. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun..?" Tanya Ryeowook berusaha memecah keheningan. Yesung tidak menjawab. "Hm?" Ulang Ryeowook tidak sabaran.

"Tidak.. ada.." Jawab Yesung nampak tak yakin. "Dia.. hanya dipaksa.. _hyung_ ku untuk.. mengajakku jalan-jalan.. aku harap.. kau.. tidak.. salah.. paham.." Ucap Yesung terbata. Ryeowook tersenyum senang. "Bagus!" Ucapnya.

Ia meraih ponsel, kemudian menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun. "Kyu." Panggil Ryeowook senang. _'Aku masih dijalan!'_ Kyuhyun terdengar kesal. "Tidak. Kita ketemuan di Caffee Cokelat saja, bagaimana? Aku akan membawa Yesung juga."

' _Syukurlah, aku ada di dekat_ _sana._ _Bawa Yesung!'_ Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya, membuat gerakan seolah dia tidak tahan menahan badan untuk duduk tegap, dan Ryeowookpun menyangka Yesung pingsan lagi, ia hanya diam sambil fokus mengemudi. Namun sebenarnya, airmata tak henti-hentinya menetes dari kedua mata Yesung yang terpejam. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar percakapan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi disini, Ryeowook adalah -entah itu mantan atau masih pacar- Kyuhyun. Dan Ryeowook tidak suka dengan keberadaannya.

Yesung memilih mundur. Daripada Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa atau dirinya jadi bahan culikan lagi. Dirinya hanyalah pengganggu disini! Ia baru masuk ke kehidupan Kyuhyun, tidak tahu-menahu tentang masalalu lelaki itu. Dan tentang perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Yesung tak tahu. Ia belum yakin. Dan ia tak akan pernah mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya. Ia berhenti sekarang! Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Ryeowook. Dan iapun, harus mengalah.

Sekitar enam puluh menit lebih kemudian, mobil Ryeowook terparkir di depan pagar sebuah rumah. "Yesung.. apa ini?" Yesung menghapus airmata yang masih saja mengalir melalui pipinya, setelah ia yakin bahwa wajahnya bersih, ia bangun. "Hm, kau benar." Yesung membuka pintu mobil, Ryeowook membantunya berjalan menuju pintu utama.

 **TING… TUNG…** Ryeowook menekan bel, dan secara cepat pintu terbuka, seakan orang di dalam rumah ini sangat menunggu bel rumah berbunyi. "YESUNG!" Seru Heechul sambil mendekap erat tubuh dingin adiknya. "Siapa..?" Tanya Heechul melihat orang asing berdiri di samping Yesung. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau bawa dulu Yesung kekamar, nanti akan aku jelaskan." Heechul mengangguk, ia menggendong tubuh lemas Yesung menuju kamar, di baringkannya dengan hati-hati adiknya lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher Yesung.

Sesudah itu Heechul kembali turun kebawah dengan tergesa, penasaran juga ia lama-lama menunggu penjelasan. "Apa yang terjadi? Masuklah dulu." Ryeowook menggeleng. "Disini saja." Sahutnya. "Bukannya Yesung menginap di tempat Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul curiga. Ryeowook semakin menang dibuatnya. "Tidak. Sebenarnya Yesung diculik saat mereka ke taman hiburan, aku menyelamatkan Yesung, kau tahu? Kyuhyun hanya pergi, dia bersikap seolah tidak peduli." Mata Heechul membulat, jantungnya serasa diremas kuat mendengar penjelasan orang di depannya. Kepercayaannya pada lelaki Cho itu runtuh seketika! "Apa!? Diculik? Kyuhyun tidak menyelamatkan Yesung?" Heboh Heechul. Tadi malam saja Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya Yesung menginap di tempatnya, jadi Kyuhyun bohong!

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang!?" Ryeowook menahan Heechul yang hendak keluar rumah. "Lagian Yesung sudah selamat, Kyuhyun itu tidak baik, dan aku harap kau jangan membiarkan Yesung bertemu Kyuhyun lagi." Kedua mata Heechul memerah karena menahan amarah sekaligus ingin menangis. Kebencian menyeruak di dadanya saat teringat sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah sok baik! Pembohong pula. Heechul merasa dikhianati.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu." Ryeowook berlari menjauhi Heechul, segera saja Heechul membanting pintu dan kembali mendatangi Yesung di kamar. Dipeluknya erat tubuh adiknya, mengecup kepala Yesung berkali-kali. Mungkin Heechul merasa kasihan dengan Yesung. Adiknya itu sudah sangat senang di ajak kencan, lalu Kyuhyun malah meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja saat Yesung diculik!? Bodoh sekali. Bagaimana jika Yesungnya kenapa-kenapa? Apa Kyuhyun mau tanggung jawab!

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. maap lanjutnya lamaaaaaaaaaa banget TwT itu dikarenakan saya lagi mikir *plak. Awalnya saya mau jadiin ff ini novel aja lalu di publisin di penerbit buku nulisbukudotcom saya udah ngetik ini sampe ending, saya publish, dan harga bukunya kalau dijual lumayan 65 ribu beb *author mata duitan* nah... tapi saya bingung... kalau saya gak lanjut ff ini di ffn, ntar saya dibilang php lagi =w=

Tak taulah... yang penting saya lanjut... Apakah kalian bahagia? .-.

Oh iya.. akhir2 ini saya jarang update karena tugas sekolah numpuk TwT kurikulum 2013 bikin saya mampus, hilang kebebasan.. udah pulang sore... ditambah ektrakulikuler makin mau maghrib saya pulangnya... belum lagi pas malam saya juga masih harus ngerjain pe er.. ngurus ini.. itu... ARH. Saya tuh gak biasa di beginiin *malah curhat*

Oh iya. Meski telat.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI JONGWOONIEEEE~ SEMOGA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA KYUHYUN BISA GO PUBLIC. LANGGENG... AMIIIINNNN... MOGA MAKIN MANIS... BABYFACE... REJEKINYA LANCAR.. CINTA KYUHYUN TAMBAR BESAR *AUTHOR STRESS*

INTINYA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KIM JONGWOON ^^

Bai


	7. The More I Love

**DRRRTTT... DRRRTTT...** Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dari saku mantel, dan mendapat satu panggilan masuk dari Heechul. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat seketika, ia takut Heechul menanyakan keberadaan Yesung sementara Yesung tidak sedang bersamanya. "Kyu.." Panggil Eunhyuk, lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun itu mengguncang pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana ini..?" Gumam Kyuhyun lemah, panggilan Heechul tidak pernah diputus sedari tadi. Heechul masih berusaha menghubunginya.

"Angkat saja dulu." Saran Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu menempelkan benda itu ketelinga. "Heechul-ssi?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar gugup. _'Soal kerja sama kita. Maaf tiba-tiba aku membatalkannya,'_ Mata Kyuhyun melotot. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Iklannya tinggal ditayangkan di televisi."

' _Aku hanya berubah pikiran. Maaf. Oh iya, dimana Yesung? Kenapa belum pulang?'_ Kyuhyun nampak semakin pucat, tangan bergetarnya meraih _mug_ berisikan cokelat panas di atas meja lalu meminumnya berusaha mengurangi kegugupan. "Baiklah kalau kau mau membatalkannya. Yesung.. dia.. tidur.." Eunhyuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun, dari gerakan bibirnya Kyuhyun yakin jika Eunhyuk berusaha memberitahunya agar ia tidak berbohong. _'Benarkah? Sepertinya Yesung sangat suka tidur ya. Kalau Yesung sudah bangun segera antar dia kerumah.'_ Kyuhyun hanya bergumam mengiyakan lalu memutuskan panggilan. Ponselnya ia letakkan kembali di atas meja bersebelahan dengan _mug_ nya.

"Heechul membatalkan kerja sama," Ucapnya lesu. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun _shock_. "Setelah Ryeowook datang ketempat ini dan menyerahkan Yesung, aku akan segera ke rumah Heechul lalu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kyuhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, ia tak dapat berpikir sehat, semua masalah ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa pusing. "Ryeowook datang. Sebaiknya aku keluar saja, aku tunggu di mobil." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan keluar pintu masuk Caffee, iapun berpapasan dengan Ryeowook, lelaki manis itu hanya tersenyum hangat pada Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk memasang wajah dingin. Kim Ryeowook mendelik, ia segera menghampiri dimana Kyuhyun duduk, yaitu di sudut caffee dekat jendela. Ia duduk di depan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dimana Yesung!?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Ryeowook menghela napas, ia tidak menjawab melainkan memanggil seorang pelayan caffee. "Americano," Ucapnya. Pelayan caffee itu mencatat pesanan Ryeowook. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Dimana dia Kim Ryeowook!" Seru Kyuhyun geram, Ryeowook tertawa. "Kembali dulu padaku, setelah itu aku akan memberitahu dimana Yesung." Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Mata orang-orang yang ada di caffee itu sontak menatap ke arah yang sama. Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Hanya aku yang tahu dimana Yesung, kan? Aku tak akan mau memberitahumu dimana dia sebelum kau mau." Kyuhyun meremas ujung meja, ia kembali menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi. "Ayolah Kim Ryeowook, kau sangat kekanak-kanakan!" Ryeowook terkekeh aneh. Ia tidak jadi bicara saat pelayan caffee meletakkan pesanannya. "Kau sendiri yang memutuskanku! Lalu kenapa malah kau yang mengemis-ngemis ingin kembali?!" Ryeowook mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun, nampak memainkannya.

"Bagaimana? Mau atau tidak? Jika kau mengatakan tidak siap-siap Yesung kehilangan nyawa." Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Ia tak ingin kembali ke sisi Ryeowook, biar bagaimanapun ia sudah tidak mencintai lelaki ini, dan kalau ia kembali pada Ryeowook, juga, bagaimana Yesung? Ia sudah berjanji akan menemani lelaki itu sampai akhir waktu. Iapun tak mau Yesung terbunuh hanya karena masalalunya. "Nomor Yesung dan Heechul sudah aku hapus. Foto-foto Yesung juga," Ryeowook menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun kembali. "Kau tahu Yesung adiknya Heechul?" Ryeowook mengangguk sambil menyesap Americanonya. "Akupun akan memberi tahu Heechul jika penyebab kematian Yesung adalah kau." Ryeowook menyeringai sementara Kyuhyun semakin terpojok.

"Baiklah. Aku mau! Katakan dimana Yesung?" Senyuman puas penuh kemenangan bertengger di paras manis Ryeowook. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun di atas meja lalu menggenggamnya. "Terima kasih mau kembali Kyu-ah. Meski aku tahu kau terpaksa, tapi aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku seperti dulu." Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. "Yesung.. dia sudah aku antar pulang."

 **DEG**

"Heechul sepertinya marah padamu." Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti alasan kenapa Heechul membatalkan kerja sama mereka. Dan Heechul tentu sudah mengetahui bahwa ia berbohong tentang Yesung menginap di rumahnya. "Apa sebenarnya maumu Kim Ryeowook!? Menghancurkanku? Kenapa melibatkan Yesung!?" Heechul membatalkan kerja sama agar Kyuhyun tidak menemui Yesung ataupun kerumah lelaki itu lagi. Dalam artian lain ia tidak berhak kerumah Yesung, tidak berhak menemuinya, dan ini semua salah Kim Ryeowook! "Aku pikir jika Yesung masih ada dan kau masih bisa menemuinya, semua akan kacau, kau tak akan mau kembali padaku." Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya dalam genggaman Ryeowook dan ia segera berdiri.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" Desisnya kemudian. Ryeowook segera menahan tangan Kyuhyun sebelum lelaki itu sungguh meninggalkannya. "Aku bisa menculik Yesung kapanpun dan dimanapun, jika selangkah saja kau menjauhiku." Untuk kali kesekian Kyuhyun merasa terpojok! Maju salah mundur salah, alhasil ia hanya diam di tempat, yang itu berarti ia harus menuruti kata-kata Ryeowook agar Yesung tetap selamat. "Akupun bisa meyakinkan Heechul kalau penyebab Yesung diculik adalah kau." Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Ryeowook. Mereka sontak saja menjadi pusat perhatian dalam caffee, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun nampak acuh. "Aku belum membayar minumanku, Kyu-ah." Ryeowook berucap saat mereka sudah sampai di pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dalam saku matelnya, ia kembali kemeja tempat mereka duduk tadi, dan sial! Untung saja ia kembali, jika tidak maka ponselnya akan tertinggal. Kyuhyun mengambil benda persegi tersebut dan meletakkan uang untuk membayar minuman mereka. Ia lanjut menyeret Ryeowook keluar caffee daripada mereka terus-terusan di dalam sana dan hanya membuat keributan, lebih baik menjauh bukan?

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentakkan tangan Ryeowook. "Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali aku ingin kau tetap disisiku." Lelaki tampan itu mendecih. "Jauhi Yesung, jangan pernah mendekatinya," Lanjut Ryeowook lagi, buku-buku jari Kyuhyun memutih. "Apa kau sungguh tidak akan melukai Yesung jika aku kembali?" Ryeowook mengangguk sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Coba saja menyentuh Yesung, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Dan aku tidak mau kembali kesisimu, maaf." Kyuhyun melotot pada Ryeowook lalu berlari menuju mobilnya dimana di dalam sana sudah ada Eunhyuk menunggu.

Ryeowook terdiam, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, sementara matanya bersiap menumpahkan airmata. Jadi sebegitu mencintai Yesungkah Kyuhyun hingga nampaknya Kyuhyun rela berlaku apa saja untuk tetap berada di samping Yesung? Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat yakin dengan 'Tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menyentuh Yesung.' Kyuhyun juga seperti akan melindungi Yesung apapun yang terjadi. Ryeowook hanya diam menatap kepergian sedan putih yang semakin menjauhi dirinya itu.

"Sialan!" Seru Cho Kyuhyun sambil memukul stir mobil. Eunhyuk terdiam melihatnya, ia dapat merasakan amarah membuncah memenuhi dada Kyuhyun, dan disaat-saat seperti ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan unek-unek yang membebani pikiran. "Ryeowook sudah mengantar Yesung kerumah," Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, pandangan matanya fokus kejalanan, namun pikirannya berlarian.

"Apa?! Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau kerumah Heechul!?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau pasti di usir Heechul, Kyu-ah! Bagaimanapun Heechul sudah tahu kau berbohong!" Helaan napas terdengar gusar. "Jika aku tidak segera menjelaskannya maka Heechul akan semakin marah!" Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya melihat Jembatan Banpo sudah dekat. "Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Heechul." Lanjut Kyuhyun yakin. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun berusaha menguatkan.

 **XXX**

Heechul menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Yesung. Suhu tubuh adiknya itu belum juga menurun, rasa panasnya masih sama seperti pertama kali Yesung tiba di rumah. Sebenarnya ia penasaran apa yang terjadi hingga Yesung sepanas ini, bahkan dalam tidurnya Yesung terlihat tidak nyaman serta ketakutan. Sedari tadi Heechul hanya berbaring diam sambil memeluk Yesung, berusaha menenangkan adiknya dari mimpi buruk entah apa.

" _Hyung_..." Lirih Yesung lemah. Heechul tersentak, sontak saja ia bangun dan menatap cemas pada Yesung, mata Yesung masih tertutup dengan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. "Yesung!" Seru Heechul panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Yesung begitu erat. "Apa yang terjadi Yesung-ah? Buka matamu, tatap _hyung_." Perlahan Yesung menuruti perintah Heechul untuk membuka kedua matanya, walau samar namun ia yakin Heechul sangat panik. "Telpon Kyuhyun.." Lirih Yesung lagi. Mendengar nama itu ekspresi khawatir Heechul berubah menjadi kebencian. "Untuk apa menelpon lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab itu?!" Tanya Heechul lebih tepatnya membentak Yesung.

"Apa maksud _hyung_?" Sekuat tenaga Yesung berusaha bangun, namun Heechul mendorong dadanya hingga ia kembali terbaring. "Kau diculik! Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berusaha mencarimu!" Seru Heechul gusar. Yesung menggelengkan kepala menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Heechul. "Tidak _hyung_! Lelaki yang mengantarku tadi bohong!" Tubuh Yesung kembali dihempas ketika ia ingin duduk. "Kyuhyun.."

"Diam Yesung-ah! Aku melarangmu menemui Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul menyelimuti tubuh Yesung, ia bangkit lalu keluar kamar **BRAK** Suara bantingan pintu memekakan telinga Yesung. Airmata menetes dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin seperti itu, Ryeowook mungkin memberikan cerita palsu hingga Heechul sangat marah. Ia yakin Ryeowook berbohong, saat Ryeowook menelpon Kyuhyun saja dengan santainya lelaki itu berbohong.

Yesung memiringkan posisi badannya dan meringkuk. Jika boleh memilih ia ingin bersama Kyuhyun walau nyatanya Heechul sudah menentang ia bersama lelaki itu, terlebih adanya kehadiran Ryeowook. Sepertinya hubungan mereka akan susah. Yesung menghela napas. Sebelum perasaannya pada Kyuhyun semakin kuat, ia harus menghentikan semua ini secepatnya, ia tak ingin lagi memikirkan lelaki itu. Dan juga Kyuhyun pasti akan berbahagia bersama Ryeowook.

Ya, benar, ia harus berhenti.

 **TING... TUNG...** Yesung memejamkan matanya, ia tak ingin tahu siapa yang datang. Hatinya teramat sakit sekarang, sama layaknya dua tahun lalu saat ia kehilangan Siwon, dan itu membuat ia malas melakukan apapun. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin sendiri, berpikir tanpa gangguan berusaha mencerahkan kondisi hatinya lagi.

Sedangkan Heechul di bawah sana tengah berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah cemas. "Yesung... dia dimana?" Panik Kyuhyun sambil berusaha masuk. Heechul mendorong tubuh lelaki itu hingga Kyuhyun memundur. "Untuk apa kesini? Bukannya kau mengatakan Yesung di tempatmu. Kenapa mencarinya?" Sinis Heechul, tatapannya merendah pada Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Heechul-ssi. Aku bersalah. Yesung memang diculik tadi malam, aku berusaha mencarinya tapi..." **PLAK** Kyuhyun terdiam mendapat tamparan keras di pipi kirinya, bibir bawahnya kembali ia gigit hingga berdarah. "Jangan pernah ke sini lagi! Kita tidak memiliki hubungan kerja atau apapun. Jangan mengganggu Yesung!" **BRAK** Heechul membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng. **DUG.. DUG..** Ia memukul-mukul pintu rumah Heechul namun Heechul nampak bergeming. "Ijinkan aku menjelaskan kebenaran Heechul-ssi! Kim Ryeowook! Lelaki yang mengantar Yesung berbohong! Apapun yang dia katakan jangan dipercaya!" Kyuhyun masih saja memukul pintu.

 **KLEK** Dan mereka bertatapan, pandangan mata Heechul begitu sarkastik. "Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan! Bohong atau tidak perkataan Kim Ryeowook, yang jelas aku sudah merasa kecewa, bahkan benci padamu!" Heechul mendorong Kyuhyun, menyeretnya keluar pagar. Kyuhyun berusaha berontak untuk masuk ke rumah Heechul, namun apa daya saat ia terlempar keluar pagar dan Heechul menguncinya dari dalam. "Heechul-ssi!" Seru Kyuhyun, suaranya terengar sumbang. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sampai kau memperbolehkan aku menemui Yesung!" Keras kepala. Kyuhyun memegang pagar setinggi delapan meter itu. Terus menatap berharap pada Heechul yang kini kembali membanting pintu rumah. Dari tatapan mata Heechul saja Kyuhyun yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi, entah itu Ryeowook yang menjelek-jelekkan dirinya atau apa.

Ia tahu ini memang salahnya, seharusnya ia lebih menjaga Yesung. Seharunya ia tidak berbohong! Dan.. apa yang patut disesali sekarang? Semua telah terjadi dan ia tidak mungkin bisa menggulung waktu untuk kembali. Barusaja ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat bersama sosok Yesung, orang yang ia cintai. Namun tiba-tiba kebahagiaan itu meluap secepat kilat, tinggal rasa sakit yang disisakan.

"Kyu.." Eunhyuk memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. "Pulanglah.. Heechul tidak mungkin berubah pikiran sekalipun kau bunuh diri." Kyuhyun segera menepis kedua tangan Eunhyuk dari bahunya. "Kau pulang saja sendiri! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Seru Kyuhyun geram, airmata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, terasa panas tak tertahankan. "Kyu.. kau tahu.. aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini.." Kyuhyun tidak mengubris perkataan Eunhyuk, ia masih memegang pagar dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk rumah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang, mengambil mantel dan makanan lalu kembali." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar mengemudikan mobil Kyuhyun menuju gedung apartemen mereka.

Salju tidak berhenti turun sejak tadi pagi, kepingan-kepingan kecil nan dingin itu terus-terusan menghujani sosok Kyuhyun tanpa ampun, bahkan kepala Kyuhyun sudah penuh tumpukan salju. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku, tangannya yang memegang pagar tak dapat digerakan. Dan bodohnya ia masih bersikeras ingin berdiri disana hanya untuk meyakinkan Heechul.

Jam bergulir hingga menunjuk angka dua siang. Kyuhyun sudah melewatkan jam makan sejak satu jam lalu. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak akan mau makan sebelum pintu terbuka untuknya.

" _Hyung_." Yesung memanggil Heechul pelan ketika kakaknya kembali masuk ke kamarnya membawa nampan, di atas nampan terlihat semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu cokelat panas. Heechul mendekat, duduk di pinggiran ranjang Yesung lalu meletakkan nampan di atas meja samping ranjang. Yesung berbangun, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Makanlah dulu," Ucap Heechul sambil menyendok bubur lalu meniupnya sebelum menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Yesung.

Yesung menatap Heechul, airmata terlihat menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya. " _Hyung_ yakin kau lapar," Perlahan mulut Yesung terbuka menerima suapan Heechul. Tapi... "Aku bisa makan sendiri _hyung_." Yesung merebut sendok dan mangkuk bubur dari tangan Heechul. Kemudian memakan bubur cepat-cepat. " _Hyung_ tidak kerja?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap Heechul. "Besok. Sekarang _hyung_ akan merawatmu dulu,"

"Aku tidak sakit _hyung_. Apanya yang perlu dirawat?" Yesung terkekeh, seperti biasa, Heechul sangat mengkhawatirkan dan memperlakukan ia seperti anak kecil. "Jangan bohong! Badanmu panas." Yesung tertawa pelan. Sekali lagi Yesung memakan bubur lalu meletakkan sisanya di atas meja, ia meraih gelas lalu meminum sedikit susu. "Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Yesung menghela napas. "Hambar," Heechul menghela napas.

"Berarti aku lupa memasukan garam." Balas Heechul singkat. Yesung mengigit bibirnya. " _Hyung_.." Panggil Yesung pelan. Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ponselku hilang. Jika tidak keberatan aku ingin yang baru." Heechul tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Yesung. "Hm." Sepertinya Heechul baru sadar kalau rambut Yesung sudah pendek, dan.. baju Yesung beda dengan yang dipakai kemarin.

"Ini.. ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan aku dari penculik.. bajuku kotor waktu itu, dan aku pinjam bajunya." Heechul menarik tangannya kembali. "Seseorang? Siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?"

"Lee Donghae. Memang kenapa?" Senyuman miring nampak dibibir Heechul, suara kekehan sinis terdengar sesudahnya. "Dunia ini memang penuh pembohong, ya. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercayai." Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Maksud _hyung_ apa?" Heechul menatap Yesung. "Kim Ryeowook mengatakan dia yang menyelamatkanmu. Ternyata dia juga bohong. Oh, iya, Lee Donghae, siapa dia?" Pandangan mata Yesung berubah sedih, entah kenapa mengingat Kim Ryeowook membuat dadanya berdebar penuh amarah. Dugaannya memang benar, Ryeowook bersikap sok pahlawan dan menjelek-jelekkan Kyuhyun di depan Heechul.

"Donghae, dia sepertinya anak buah Kyuhyun.." Suara Yesung memelan saat mengucapkan nama itu, lagi-lagi tatapan matanya berubah sedih. Heechul mengacak rambut Yesung. "Sepertinya dia lelaki yang baik. _Hyung_ mau bertemu dengannya kapan-kapan." Yesung hanya mengangguk lemah, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menarik selimut. " _Hyung_ keluar dulu, jika butuh sesuatu bilang saja." Heechul membereskan mangkuk dan gelas susu kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke atas nampan. Setelah itu Heechul berdiri dan keluar kamar Yesung. Membiarkan adiknya beristirahat dengan tenang.

 **XXX**

Bibir Kyuhyun bukan lagi merah atau _pink_ seperti biasa, melainkan sudah berubah ungu kebiruan. Eunhyuk turun dari mobil lalu memakaikan mantel pada Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tak bereaksi sedikitpun, ia masih berdiri ditempatnya dan menatap ke arah yang sama, yaitu pintu masuk rumah nan jauh untuk ia jangkau. Salju tak berhenti turun, bahkan waktu sudah mengatakan bahwa sekarang pukul tujuh malam.

"Kyu.." Tak henti-hentinya Eunhyuk membujuk agar Kyuhyun mau masuk ke dalam mobil dan menunggu disana saja, tapi Kyuhyunpun tak henti-hentinya juga keras kepala dan tetap berdiri disana. "Jika kau tidak mau menunggu di mobil, setidaknya isi perutmu." Kyuhyun tetap diam meski Eunhyuk menyodorkan botol minuman padanya.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun kosong, tak berbinar, apalagi menampakkan cahaya kehidupan. Eunhyuk tahu jika sudah seperti ini maka Kyuhyun akan susah di ajak kerja sama. Kyuhyun itu keras kepala, ia pasti tetap pada pendiriannya apapun yang terjadi. "Kyu.." Panggil Eunhyuk sekali lagi, dan sama saja, Kyuhyun tetap diam. "Aku tunggu di mobil, ya." Eunhyuk lari setelah meletakkan botol minuman kedekat kaki Kyuhyun.

 **XXX**

Donghae sibuk membereskan letak barang-barang di kamarnya ketika seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Donghae menoleh dan menemukan Ryeowook tersenyum.

Dulu mereka memang bisa dikatakan sangat akrab bahkan seperti kakak-adik kandung, percaya satu sama lain untuk menyimpan rahasia, dan Donghaepun merasa mereka akan tetap bisa akrab setelah hampir empat bahkan lima tahun tak bertemu maupun bertukar cerita lagi.

Ryeowook duduk di kursi meja kerja Donghae sementara Donghae duduk di atas ranjang besarnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae langsung. Ryeowook tersenyum, lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun di depannya ini sepertinya tahu kalau ia mau membicarakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya curhat. "Kau suka Yesung?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung.

Mata Donghae membulat, nampak _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook barusan. "Jawab saja, jangan berlagak kau tidak akrab denganku." Donghae terdiam lama sambil menatap sosok berusia hampir dua puluh tiga itu. "Kau sendiri? Masih menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tembak Donghae. Tanpa ragu Ryeowook menjawab. "Iya." Donghae terkekeh.

"Aku dengar kau punya pacar..." Kedua bahu Ryeowook terangkat sebentar. "Bukan, dia hanya teman, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan kemarin malam, dan ternyata aku bertemu Kyuhyun." Ryeowook terkekeh, ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. "Kau bercerita pada _eomma_ ku kalau Yesung mengambil Kyuhyun darimu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberitahu _ahjumma_ kalau Kyuhyun sudah punya penggantiku. Dan aku sedih karena itu, sepertinya _ahjumma_ tahu kalau orang yang aku maksud adalah Yesung." Tangan Donghae mengepal. "Jadi _eomma_ membawa Yesung kesini bukan hanya untuk memancingku melainkan juga memberinya pelajaran karena mengambil Kyuhyun darimu, begitu?!" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Mungkin..."

"Tahu darimana _eomma_ kalau Kyuhyun bersama Yesung dan Yesung adalah Yesung yang itu?" Gumam Donghae. "Kau lupa? _Ahjumma_ punya banyak koneksi." Ah, Donghae baru ingat. Saat ia lari dari rumahpun dua hari setelahnya ia ketahuan sudah bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun. Dan waktu ia pindah ke sebuah gang jauh dari keramaian ia selalu merasa diawasi.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau kau kakak sepupuku." Donghae mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu. Aku mengatakkan padanya aku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi," Ryeowook terkekeh.

"Kau lari dari pertanyaanku Hae-ya." Sontak Donghae menatap Ryeowook bingung. "Kau suka Yesung?" Cukup lama keduanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya Donghae. "Jika aku boleh jujur, jawabannya YA. Aku menyukai Yesung, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dia baik, ramah, dan juga mau mendengarkanku padahal kami baru saling kenal." Ryeowook menepuk bahu Donghae. "Baguslah kalau begitu, perjuangkan Yesung sampai titik darah penghabisan." Ryeowook mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat. "Dengan begitu kau juga bisa bersama Kyuhyun, kan? Rasanya terlalu licik aku mengambil Yesung dari Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun dia atasanku."

"Berhenti saja kerja pada Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memulai usaha sendiri, lagian _ahjumma_ bilang padaku dia mau memberikan uang sebanyak yang kau mau untuk membangun usaha."

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Donghae membulat tidak percaya. "Tentu saja. Kalau kau meragukanku, kau bisa datang dan tanyakan pada _ahjumma_." Senyuman Donghae perlahan melebar.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yesung." Gumam Donghae pelan. "Aku tahu rumahnya, nanti aku antar kau kesana." Ucap Ryeowook semangat. Donghae hanya bergumam.

 **XXX**

Keesokan paginya ketika Heechul ingin membuka pagar rumah ia malah melihat Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan pakaian basah. Kulit putih pucat Kyuhyun nampak bertambah pucat, ia tahu Kyuhyun kedinginan karena salju tak berhenti turun dari kemarin sampai pagi ini. Tapi kenapa ia harus peduli? Lagian ia tidak menyuruh Kyuhyun berdiri disana sepanjang malam.

"Kyuhyun.." Eunhyuk datang lalu segera menarik Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari pagar. Heechul menatap mereka berdua sinis, ia membuka pagar rumah lalu mengeluarkan mobil, setelah itu menguncinya kembali. "Jika aku masih melihatmu setelah aku pulang, aku sungguh akan menelpon rumah sakit jiwa." Ucap Heechul sarkastik sebelum melesat meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kyu.. sudahlah.. yang ada Heechul bertambah marah padamu." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Eunhyuk dari kedua lengannya. Ia kembali berdiri sambil memegang pagar, dan menatap pada pintu rumah. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan, kelelahan, keputus asaan, dan kesakitan. Eunhyuk bahkan tak tega menatap Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya minum Kyu.." Eunhyuk kembali menyerahkan botol minuman pada Kyuhyun. Dan Eunhyukpun tahu, bagaimana Kyuhyun menyikapi hal ini.

Kyuhyun masih diam membeku bahkan saat Eunhyuk sudah berlari memasuki mobil. "Ye..Sung..." Gumamnya parau.


	8. Like Snowflake

Yesung duduk diam dalam kamar. Selesai makan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hatinya terus-terusan merasa tidak enak. Ada kerinduan yang menyakitkan disana, ia benci mengakui kalau ia mengkhawatirkan dan sangat rindu pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Namun dengan bodohnya ia selalu menyangkal. Meyakinkan pada diri sendiri bahwa rasa itu bukanlah rindu, melainkan kasihan jikalau Kyuhyun masih mencarinya sampai sekarang.

Kim Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Peduli setan dengan Heechul yang melarangnya keluar dan Ryeowook si pacar Kyuhyun. Yang jelas ia harus menemui Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung berlari menuruni anak tangga, menuju ruang tengah, dan kemudian sampai di ruang tamu. Ia bersiap membuka pintunya, tapi entah kenapa tangannya malah tertahan di udara, ia tidak jadi membuka pintu melainkan memilih mengintip lewat gorden jendela di samping pintu.

Di luar pagar sana Yesung melihat sosok Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memegang pagar, menatap pada pintu. Yesung merasakan matanya memanas, jadi sejak kapan Kyuhyun disana? Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tidak sehat dan basah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu meledak memenuhi kepala Yesung.

Rasa bersalah serta sakit itu semakin nyata. Yesung memutar kunci, bersiap membukanya tapi kembali tidak jadi saat ia mendengar deru mobil berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia mengintip lagi lewat gorden, disana ada sebuah mobil silver terparkir di dekat Kyuhyun. Lalu turun dua orang lelaki, Yesung sangat kenal sosok itu, walau dari jarak sejauh hampir sebelas meter inipun ia yakin kalau itu Lee Donghae dan... Kim Ryeowook?!

Ryeowook terlihat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menariknya paksa. Hati Yesung terasa sakit entah kenapa. Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut, dan Ryeowook membantunya berdiri kembali, kini Kyuhyun diam ketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sedan putih.

Mobil berisikan sosok Kyuhyun itu melesat cepat meninggalkan Lee Donghae seorang diri. Yesung mengernyit, apa gerangan Donghae kesini? Meminta bajunya dikembalikan? Hei, baju Yesung juga ada pada Donghae, ia baru ingat itu.

Alat intercom di ruang tengah berbunyi, Yesung sudah tahu siapa pemanggilnya. Tapi ia tetap menghampiri alat itu lalu melihat wajah Donghae memenuhi layar. "Yesung." Panggil Donghae "Ada apa?" Yesung berucap sambil menekan tombol _speak_. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Yesung terdiam. "Aku juga ingin mengembalikan pakaianmu." Ucap Donghae lalu menunjukkan _paper bag_ ke layar.

Yesung menghela napas. "Hm, masuklah." Yesung memasukkan sejumlah angka pada layar di samping alat intercom. Pintu pagar di luar sana terbuka. Dan Yesung tinggal menunggu di depan pintu. **TING... TUNG...** Cepat sekali Donghae berjalan, pikir Yesung heran.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Yesung membuka pintu. Ia melihat Donghae berdiri disana sambil tersenyum ramah, Yesung membalasnya. "Masuklah." Ucap Yesung lalu menutup pintu setelah Donghae masuk.

Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di ruang tengah dalam keadaan canggung. Wajar saja canggung, Yesung tidak terlalu kenal dengan Donghae, lagian mereka tidak tahu harus membahas apa. Jadilah, mereka hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik satu-sama lain dan tersenyum. "Aku buatkan minuman dulu.." Yesung berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Donghae menuju dapur.

Donghae menghela napas pelan, dadanya terasa berdebar-debar sangat keras. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena pasti ia terlihat memalukan di depan Yesung, selain tidak bisa bicara Donghae juga canggung untuk bergerak, padahal lengannya gatal sedaritadi dan meminta digaruk. Ha! Aneh sekali dia.

Yesung kembali dan meletakkan dua gelas _mug_ , satu di depan Donghae yang duduk di sofa panjang dan satu di depan dirinya yang duduk di sofa tunggal. "Ini bajumu." Donghae mendorong _paper bag_ ke dekat Yesung. Yesung mengambil lalu meletakkannya di dekat kakinya. "Aku juga pinjam bajumu, kan. Saat kau mau pulang nanti aku ambilkan," Suasana kembali canggung.

Terlihat kening Donghae menitikkan peluh. "Yesung-ssi." Panggilnya pelan sambil menatap Yesung. "Ya?" Yesung membalas tatapan Donghae. "Aku minta maaf, sudah dua kali kau diculik lalu di..."

"Tidak apa." Jawab Yesung cepat, mengingat kejadian itu membuat ia bertambah trauma saja, lebih baik ia segera mengalihkan perhatian. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ibumu? Sudah baikan?" Donghae memutus tatapan mata mereka sambil mengangguk.

"Ibu berusaha menemuiku bukan karena ambisinya lagi, melainkan Ibu ingin aku kembali ke keluarga Lee dan jadi anaknya seperti dulu." Entah kenapa bersama Yesung membuat Donghae merasa nyaman, ia bahkan sering tidak sadar sudah bicara panjang, mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dan menceritakan masalalu. Itu sangat jarang ia lakukan, sekalipun dengan teman yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya seperti Kyuhyun, atasannya di kantor.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu, apa sekarang kau kembali ke rumah Ibumu?" Donghae mengerjabkan matanya cepat. "Iya," Balasnya singkat. "Yesung," Panggil Donghae kemudian. Yesung masih menatap Donghae, ia hanya bergumam penasaran. "Kim Ryeowook. Maaf dia berlaku buruk padamu, kau tahu? Dia mantan pacar Kyuhyun." Sontak saja genangan air bening menumpuk di kedua pelupuk mata Yesung. Hatinya tidak siap mendengar apapun tentang Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Dia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Mereka putus dua tahun lalu, Ryeowook sepertinya masih mencintai Kyuhyun hingga sekarang dan dia tidak suka dengan keberadaanmu." Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah tahu soal itu, Ryeowook menampakkan ketidak sukaannya padaku secara terang-terangan." Tanpa sadar tangan Yesung meremas lengan sofa. Ia ingat kejadian dimana dia di culik lalu dibawa ke kamar Ryeowook. Saat itu ia masih sadar, ia hanya berlagak pingsan agar tidak diperlakukan lebih hina lagi.

Tapi ternyata Ryeowook malah menelanjanginya, mengambil gambar dirinya, dan setelah itu ia membuka mata, ia kira Ryeowook berbaring di ranjang sambil telentang, ternyata ia salah! Ryeowook melihat ia sadar kemudian menyuruh ia membuat suara menjijikkan!

Memaksa ia mendesah, membuat permohonan, dan memekik. Ia malu, tapi Ryeowook malah mengancamnya dengan membawa nama Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya iapun tahu saat ia mendesah kala itu Kyuhyun mendengar suara menjijikkannya. Ia bahkan yakin kalau Ryeowook mengirim gambar ia telanjang.

"Yesung.." Yesung tersadar, ia menoleh cepat pada Donghae. "Kau.. menangis.. kenapa?" Jemari Yesung dengan cepat menghapus airmata yang tanpa ia sadar menetes mengaliri kedua pipinya. "Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Oh, iya, kau bilang Ryeowook putus dengan Kyuhyun. Itu kenapa?" Yesung berusaha membuat wajah penasaran walau yang ada ia sangatlah menyedihkan, sekarang.

"Kyuhyun.. kala itu dia _workaholic_. Tidak mau meluangkan waktunya barang semenit untuk bertemu Ryeowook. Terus seperti itu sampai dua tahun, dan Ryeowook tidak tahan, dia juga ingin seperti pasangan lain dimana setiap bulan merayakan hari jadian, _date_ , bertemu, makan bersama. Dan akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak rela, tapi lama-kelamaan sepertinya dia bisa _move on_ setelah bertemu denganmu." Jelas Donghae panjang. Yesung hanya mengangguk mendengarkannya. "Kau siapa Ryeowook?"

"Ah, Ibu Ryeowook adiknya Ibuku. Berarti dia sepupuku," Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya mengangguk paham.

Donghae meraih tangan Yesung di atas lengan sofa, itu tentu membuat Yesung kaget bukan main. Apalagi saat Donghae menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Aku.. sudah meyakinkan ini.. semalaman aku tidak tidur.. hanya untuk memastikannya.." Mulai Donghae gugup, Yesung bisa mendengar getaran di suara Donghae. Ia ingin menarik tangannya, tapi ia merasa tidak enak. Donghae baik! Sangat ramah, lagian ia juga merasa nyaman bersama Donghae.

"Hmm.. lalu?" Tanya Yesung. "Aku menyukaimu." Pipi Yesung memerah saat Donghae selesai mengucapkan itu Donghae malah mencium punggung tangannya. Kehangatan mengalir darisana. "Aku menyayangimu Yesung-ah. Aku ingin melindungimu. Saat bersamamu membuatku nyaman, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini, entah kenapa aku bisa dengan lancar mengeluarkan isi hatiku padamu." Donghae menggenggam tangan Yesung semakin erat. Mendekap tangan itu ke dadanya membuat Yesung sedikit tertarik sekaligus ia dapat merasakan degub jantung Donghae.

"Jadilah pacarku Yesung-ah." Tatapan Donghae begitu lembut, Yesung merasa enggan melihat ke arah lain. Tapi secara tiba-tiba ia malah teringat Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun jika ia menerima Donghae? "Kau memikirkan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yesung hanya dengan menatap wajahnya. "Ada Ryeowook Yesung-ah. Kau kira Ryeowook akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun begitu saja?"

Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Ia mencoba menyangkal, mencoba membuang Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Lagian Donghae orang baik, dan jika ia bersama Donghae maka tidak akan ada yang menculik serta berusaha mencelakai dirinya lagi.

Heechul juga, sudah membenci Kyuhyun akibat kejadian ini. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Yesung-ah." Donghae meraih tangan Yesung yang satunya. Kini Yesung benar-benar condong pada Donghae, bahkan hampir jatuh dari sofa. "Aku... mau." Balas Yesung ragu. "Buat aku melupakan Kyuhyun." Kini suara serta tatapan Yesung penuh kemantapan. Ia menatap penuh harap Donghae, berharap melupakan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak akan pernah ia genggam. "Aku bersedia melakukannya untukmu." Donghae berhambur kepelukan Yesung. Menutup matanya merasakan kehangatan dari sana.

 **XXX**

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak selain berkedip dan bernapas sepulangnya dari rumah Yesung tadi. Kegalauan menggerogoti hatinya, ia jadi malas melakukan apapun, termasuk membuka mulut untuk makan.

"Kyu.." Ryeowook merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Kini mereka, termasuk Eunhyuk sudah berada di apatemen Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk sedang di dapur untuk membuatkan makanan. Membiarkan Ryeowook menghibur Kyuhyun sebisanya.

"Untuk apa memikirkan Yesung sementara aku ada disini." Ucap Ryeowook bukannya menghibur tapi malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin _down_. Yang ia mau hanya Yesung! Bukan yang lain. "Hyuk.." Panggil Kyuhyun lemah, untung Eunhyuk masih bisa mendengarnya hingga ia sigap memposisikan diri di depan Kyuhyun. "Bawa aku kerumah Yesung." Ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Atau pada Heechul." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian. Ryeowook sontak berdiri. "JANGAN!" Seru Ryeowook tegas. "Kau tahu Kyu? Mungkin sekarang Yesung sudah bersenang-senang dengan Donghae!"

 **DEG**

Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk merasakan jantung mereka berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak!? Pujaan hati mereka... bersama? Tidakkah itu gila? Memang benar tadi Eunhyuk sempat melihat Donghae. Nampaknya Donghae mau kerumah Yesung entah untuk apa.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kim Ryeowook!" Seru Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Aku mengatakan kebenaran. Tadi malam Donghae bercerita padaku bahwa dia menyukai Yesung, dia juga meminta aku mengantarkannya ke rumah Yesung. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah jadian," Eunhyuk terduduk lemas, tanpa ada yang tahu airmata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Donghae.. bercerita padamu? Bagaimana bisa?!" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan meremas kedua bahu Ryeowook. Matanya memerah menahan amarah. "Dia sepupuku." Balasnya santai. Mata Eunhyuk membelalak, ia bahkan tak tahu hal ini, Donghae.. Ryeowook? Sepupu?

"JANGAN MEMBUAL! DONGHAE MENGATAKAN KELUARGANYA SUDAH TAK ADA!" Kyuhyun berteriak emosi tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook. "Dia bohong, dia masih punya Ibu, Ibunya adalah kakak Ibuku. Dalam artian lain aku adik sepupunya, tapi, Ibunya sekarang bukan Ibu kandung." Nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa berkata-kata hingga yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam membisu.

"Terima kenyataan saja Kyu-ah." Ryeowook melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya, lalu mengajak lelaki itu duduk tenang. "Hyuk?!" Seru Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk malah duduk lemas di lantai, kepalanya tertunduk, tetesan airmata terlihat membasahi karpet cokelat muda di bawahnya.

Perlahan kepala Eunhyuk terangkat, ia menatap Ryeowook. "Apa benar Donghae menyukai Yesung? BAGAIMANA BISA? MEREKA HANYA BERTEMU SEKALI, ITUPUN YESUNG ATAUPUN DONGHAE TIDAK MELIHAT SATU SAMA LAIN!" Teriak Eunhyuk emosi, wajahnya semakin merah. Kyuhyun diam, ia baru pertama kali melihat Eunhyuk sebegitu marahnya.

"Yesung pernah diculik, kan? Kalian tahu siapa yang menyelamatkannya? Donghae!" Jawab Ryeowook hiperbolis. Dada Eunhyuk naik turun. Ia merasa tak bisa menerima hal ini.

"Mungkin Yesung sudah melupakanmu, Kyu." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

Kedua lelaki yang sedang patah hati itu sama-sama saling diam. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk. "Kau mau Donghae, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menahan isak. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. "Kita kerumah Yesung. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Heechul dan tentu kalau Heechul memaafkanku, aku bisa bersama Yesung dan Yesung tidak jadi berpacaran dengan Donghae. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan kalian!?" Tanya Ryeowook cemas. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun dari keduanya angkat bicara. "Hm." Balas Eunhyuk. Kedua lelaki itu berdiri, pergi begitu saja seolah Ryeowook tidak ada.

 **XXX**

"Ah.. jadi orang tuamu meninggal dua setengah tahun lalu?" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Kini Donghae dan Yesung duduk di halaman belakang rumah di atas hamparan rumput, cuaca mendukung mereka sepertinya hingga salju tak turun malam ini.

"Lalu.. apa yang kau lakukan setelah orang tuamu meninggal selain bersedih?" Yesung menghela napas, ia berbaring dengan tangan dijadikan bantal. "Aku mengurung diri dalam kamar. Tapi suatu hari aku keluar untuk jalan-jalan, ternyata aku malah bertemu dengan seseorang." Yesung tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian kali pertama ia bertemu Choi Siwon. "Hm.. lalu?" Donghae ikut tiduran di samping Yesung, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sosok sempurna dimatanya ini.

"Entah bagaimana bisa, aku lebih sering bertemu dengannya, entah itu sengaja atau tidak, entah itu di penyebrangan jalan, tempat makan. Seperti kebetulan yang sangat disengaja." Yesung terkekeh pelan, itu membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Akhirnya dia mendekatiku, kami berteman cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia menyatakan cinta, meski lewat pesan singkat. Tapi aku sangat senang." Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca.

"Satu tahun cukup bagi kami dalam status pacaran. Sampai suatu hari dia melamarku, tentu aku mau. Dia sangat baik, menghibur dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku. Bahkan dia menyempatkan diri bertemu denganku saat kerjaannya sedang menumpuk. Dia sangat sempurna." Yesung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah Donghae tepat berada di depannya. "Kami menikah. Saat memasuki musim dingin dua tahun lalu," Donghae diam mendengarkan cerita Yesung.

"Kami berbahagia.. mencoba memulai sesuatu.. hidup bersama.. tapi sayangnya.." Airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Yesung. Donghae segera menghapusnya. "Dia... saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baru.." Isakan terdengar memilukan. "Sebuah mobil menabrak kami. Mobil kami terbalik, aku bisa keluar sementara dia tidak bisa, sabuk pengamannya macet." Donghae menarik Yesung kepelukannya. Merasa tidak tahan melihat isak-tangis pacar barunya itu.

"Mobil terbakar.. dan.. dan.. dia masih disana.." Donghae mengelus punggung Yesung berusaha menenangkan. "Si penabrak itu.. kemana?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia kabur, tanpa tanggung jawab." Isakan Yesung terdengar semakin kencang. Donghae merasakan matanya ikut memanas, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Yesung, bahkan ia yakin apa yang Yesung rasanya lebih menyakitkan. "Aku.. benci orang itu.. meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya.. aku sangat membencinya..."

"Tidak baik Yesung-ah. Jangan mendendam. Lagian ini sudah dua tahun," Yesung mengangguk. "Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya. Aku sangat mencintai Siwon, dia sudah tak adapun perasaan cintaku masih ada. Dia pergi sementara aku masih disini! Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja, Hae-ya." Donghae menghela napas. Ia tahu, semua orang yang kehilangan sosok dicintaipun akan berbuat sama dengan Yesung. Benci. Berakhir dengan dendam. Dan klimaks di pembalasan dendam.

"Sepertinya ada yang masuk rumah." Ucap Donghae saat mendengar pintu dibuka lalu tertutup lagi. "Pasti Heechul _hyung_. Biarkan saja," Yesung menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Donghae. Walau tak sehangat Siwon dan tak seperti Kyuhyun, tapi ia sudah cukup bahagia bersama Donghae. Bertukar cerita hidup dan mencoba saling mengerti. Yesung rasa mereka bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak Yesung-ah. Apa tidak sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diri?" Yesung melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Ia menatap lelaki itu sambil ber _pout_ imut. "Hm," Balas Yesung singkat sebelum berdiri. Donghae mengikuti Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setibanya di ruang tengah Donghae melihat sosok bernama Heechul itu sedang duduk. " _Hyung_ tidak ganti baju?" Yesung menghempaskan dirinya di samping Heechul. "Malas, eh, kau darimana?" Heran Heechul merasa Yesung tidak turun dari tangga melainkan muncul dari dapur. "Pacaran." Mata Heechul membelalak mendengarnya. "Siapa lagi?" Hebohnya.

Yesung tersenyum lalu menggerakkan tangannya agar Donghae mendekat. Heechul baru sadar kalau ada sosok asing yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sedaritadi. "Dia Lee Donghae, katanya _hyung_ mau melihat Donghae, kan?" Donghae membungkuk sopan pada Heechul.

"Donghae-ssi.. duduklah.." Wajah Heechul berubah cerah, ia menepuk tempat kosong disisi kirinya. Donghae menurut. "Kau menyelamatkan Yesung? Terima kasih banyak." Donghae hanya mengangguk canggung. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan maaf pada Heechul karena penyebab Yesung diculik ya juga karena dirinya. "Kau tampan Hae-ssi. Kapan mau menikahi Yesung?"

"APA!?" Donghae maupun Yesung mebelalakan mata hampir bersamaan. " _Hyung_! Kami baru jadian. Menikah? _Hyung_ bicara apa?" Wajah Yesung benar-benar merah sekarang. Sementara Donghae masih terlihat _shock_. "Aku akan memikirkannya dulu, Heechul-ssi. Lagian Yesung masih.."

"Dia siap."

" _HYUNG_!" Ingin rasanya Yesung mencekik sosok yang mengaku kakak itu. Tapi mengingat ada Donghae ia memilih menahan amarahnya. "Ah.. tapi kami harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai Yesung atau hanya berniat mempermainkannya, tapi aku harus mempersiapkan diri, begitupun dengan Yesung." Donghae tersenyum tulus saat menatap Yesung. Heechul menghela napas.

Ia hanya ingin adiknya cepat menikah, melupakan masalalu di mana ada Siwon, ataupun sosok Cho Kyuhyun! Dia benci Kyuhyun. Sangat membencinya. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak bohong tentang penculikan Yesung ia masih bisa berpikir dua kali. Tapi Kyuhyun bohong! Dan itu membuat ia merasa di khianati, ditusuk! Sangat menyakitkan dan tentu membuat ia kecewa. Dan Heechul tidak berniat berpikir apakah harus memaafkan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Ia langsung memilih TIDAK sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kalian mau menikah aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya." Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae. " _Ne_." Balas lelaki itu singkat.

Heechul berdiri. "Aku kekamar dulu. Jika mau menginap, ada kamar kosong di sebelah kamar Yesung. Kau bisa pakai itu," Donghae hanya mengangguk. Mereka diam sampai Heechul hilang di lantai dua.

Suasana kembali hening. "Sepertinya Heechul sangat ingin kau cepat menikah." Donghae terkekeh pelan. Yesung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _hyung_ mungkin tidak tahan melihat aku larut dalam kesedihan." Donghae menghela napas, ia mendekatkan diri pada Yesung.

"Kau sungguh tidak punya rasa pada Kyuhyun?" Yesung terdiam mendengar nama itu. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras. "Dia.. aku tidak menyukainya.. lagian dia punya Ryeowook.." Donghae menarik kepala Yesung agar bersandar di bahunya. "Syukurlah." Yesung memejamkan matanya.

 **XXX**

Malam semakin larut, jam menunjuk ke angka setengah sebelas. Seharusnya Yesung sudah tidur di jam seperti ini. Namun ia malah merasa gelisah entah kenapa. Ia berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Semuanya sia-sia, hatinya gelisah, dan parahnya ia tak tahu apa yang membuat ia segelisah ini.

Apa karena ada Donghae di kamar sebelah? Tidak. Yesung merasa bukan itu masalahnya. Yesung berbangun, memakai sendalnya kemudian menghampiri jendela, membuka gorden dan kacanya membiarkan udara dingin menyapa.

Saat itu juga Yesung terkaget melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di luar pagar, tepat di bawah lampu jalan. Sosok itu nampak lelah dan menangis. Hati Yesung mencelos, dadanya berdebar keras. Yesung berlagak seolah tidak melihat Kyuhyun, ia segera menutup jendela dan gordennya kembali. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apalagi menghentikan getaran di dadanya.

Yesung mengintip melalui celah gorden, ia mencoba menyembunyikan hati dan perasaannya, tapi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun ia tak dapat menahannya.

Yesung kembali berbaring di ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, berusaha tidur dan tidak memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun.

 _Dalam sekali nafas kau datang, membuatku berdebar._

 _Seberapa jauh kita' kan melangkah? Hatiku berdebar._

 _Aku mencoba tuk berlagak seakan tidak ada yang salah, tapi bagaimana dengan wajahku yang memerah ini?_

 _Ku coba tuk menyenmbunyikan hatiku, ku coba tuk menyangkal, namun ketika aku melihat ke dalam matamu, aku terguncang._

 _Aku meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kita tak akan pernah bisa, namun aku tak bisa menahannya._

 _Bersinar seperti salju yang putih, wanginya yang seperti bunga._

 _Dengan lembut, dengan lembut, akankah kau pergi dengan sedikit lebih lambat?_

 _Aku tak bisa tidur karena aku sedang memikirkanmu._

 _Pada malam terang bulan ini._

 **To Be Continue**

Hwaaaaa~~~ Gomenasaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii! Saya tahu ini sudah sangat lama.. Ya ampun.. lama bgt yah? *heboh* saya minta maaf semuanya... TwT saya banyak tugas sih, jadinya gak terlalu bisa pegang laptop lagi~ *bo'ong* serius deh..

Ah... seekaali lagi ggoommeennaassaaii~


	9. A 'Good' Bye

**DRRTT... DRRTT...** Ponsel milik Lee Donghae bergetar-getar berhasil membuat pemiliknya bangun dari tidur nyenyak. Donghae meraih benda persegi itu lalu mendapati satu panggilan masuk. Donghae mengusap kedua matanya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya. Ada apa Ryeowook-ah?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. "Apa? Sepagi ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajak bertemu?" Donghae mendudukan dirinya. "Ah, baiklah, aku segera kesana." Donghae memutuskan panggilan yang ternyata dari Kim Ryeowook itu. Ia memakai sendal lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sebagainya.

Selesai melakukan itu ia menghampiri sepatu kemudian memakainya. Melihat dirinya di depan cermin sekilas lalu keluar kamar, Donghae terdiam melihat Yesung berdiri di depan pintu. "Yesung?" Kaget Donghae kemudian. Yesung menggaruk kepalanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Tadi aku berniat membangunkanmu." Ucap Yesung canggung. Donghae tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Yesung. "Aku pulang dulu." Mata Yesung mengerjab cepat. "Sepagi ini? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau ikut sarapan dulu? Aku akan memasak." Donghae menggeleng, ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi panik Yesung.

"Tidak. Maaf ya, aku terburu-buru." Yesung hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia turut mengantar Donghae sampai ke pintu, membiarkan pacarnya itu keluar, masuk kemobil lalu menjalankannya.

Donghae meraih ponsel, nampak memeriksa pesan masuk, satu dari Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya bertemu di taman kota saja. Donghae menghela napas, untung saja taman kota tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia sekarang.

Jalanan sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil lewat termasuk dirinya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Donghae sampai di taman kota, ia memarkirkan mobilnya, mengamati keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi, wajar saja, ini baru jam setengah tujuh, di musim dingin lagi, tentu orang-orang memilih bangun siang agar udara tidak sedingin sekarang.

Donghae turun, lalu menghampiri sosok yang pastinya Ryeowook sedang duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon sambil membelakangi dirinya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Donghae sambil mendudukan diri di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh sembari menyerahkan cup kopi panas pada Donghae. Donghae mengambilnya. "Bagaimana kau dengan Yesung?" Mulai Ryeowook, suaranya terdengar lesu. "Kami jadian," Sahut Donghae bahagia. Ryeowook menghela napas. "Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia?"

"Aku tak tahu. Dia keras kepala, dia tetap berusaha menemui Yesung dan meminta maaf pada Heechul." Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mendongak menatap langit pagi. "Jangan membahas ini, aku benci." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Yesung? Apa Yesung percaya dan mau membagi ceritanya bersamamu?" Donghae bergumam. "Ternyata Yesung punya suami." Tubuh Ryeowook kembali menegak. Ia menatap Donghae. "Suami?!" Seru Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Hm. Tapi suaminya sudah meninggal di awal musim dingin dua tahun lalu, padahal mereka belum sempat serumah. Kasihan sekali bukan?" Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca ingat cerita hidup Yesung. "Meninggal karena apa?"

"Kecelakaan. Saat mereka ingin ke rumah baru ternyata ada mobil tidak bertanggung jawab menabrak mereka, Yesung selamat, sementara suaminya tidak." Ryeowook sepertinya ingat sesuatu, ia tak lagi menjawab. Melainkan berpikir. "Awal musim dingin dua tahun lalu? Mobil tidak tanggung jawab?" Gumam Ryeowook.

"Dimana kejadiannya?"

"Jembatan Banpo kalau tidak salah," Ryeowook menarik sudut bibirnya. Seolah menang dalam peperangan. "Kau tahu Hae? Entah kau percaya atau tidak." Donghae menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"Aku putus dengan Kyuhyun dua tahun lalu, tepat awal musim dingin. Kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu sensi, kan? Aku yakin mobil yang menabrak dan menewaskan suami Yesung adalah Kyuhyun!" Donghae terdiam menatap Ryeowook. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

"Kami di sebrang jembatan Banpo, kalau dia mau pulang tentu dia harus menyebrangi jembatan Banpo, kan? Sementara Yesung berjalan ke arah berlawanan?" Seringaian Ryeowook semakin lebar, sungguh tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya. "Kalau Yesung tahu ini pasti dia semakin membenci Kyuhyun."

 **XXX**

" _Hyung_ pergi dulu Yesung-ah. Baik-baik di rumah," Heechul mencium kepala Yesung lalu mengacaknya, setelah itu ia berjalan keluar ruang makan. Tinggal-lah Yesung seorang diri, ia memastikan Heechul benar-benar keluar rumah lalu ia bergegas keluar lewat pintu belakang. Disana, di balik pagar ia melihat Kyuhyun masih berdiri, lampu jalan sudah padam.

Yesung menghela napas. Ia menghampiri sosok itu. "Hei!" Seru Yesung, kepala Kyuhyun terangkat perlahan, seketika itu juga senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir pucatnya. "Pergilah." Usir Yesung dingin. Senyuman Kyuhyun memudar. "Kau tidak dengar!? Aku bilang pergi." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menunggu Yesung-ah..." Melas Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar lirih. Saat itu juga Yesung merasakan hatinya di remas kuat, jantungnya bagai di hantam. Airmata perlahan menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Seberapa kuatpun Yesung menyangkal bahwa ia membenci Kyuhyun, tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, mereka tak akan bisa bersama. Namun ia tak bisa melawan hatinya. "Yesung.." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung menggeleng, ia segera berlari memasuki rumah. Membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali diguyur salju.

Kyuhyun membuka telapak tangannya, dingin terasa ketika kepingan salju jatuh disana, sangat mudah ia raih, namun sulit untuk ia jaga dan pertahankan. "Mencintaimu bagai kepingan salju, Yesung-ah. Mudah aku dapatkan tapi tak mudah aku pertahankan. Aku bisa meraihmu, tapi aku tak bisa menjagamu, tidak bisa membuatmu tetap membeku dalam genggamanku."

Yesung membekap mulutnya sendiri demi menahan isakan. Ia tak tahan berlama-lama melihat Kyuhyun kedinginan seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Kyuhyun masuk. Tapi.. bagaimana jika nanti perasaannya pada lelaki itu semakin membesar sementara mereka akan di tentang banyak pihak. Ryeowook! Maupun Kakaknya sendiri. Mereka tak akan pernah jadi!

Yesung mengacak rambutnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Yaitu perkataan Heechul. Yang menyatakan akan melakukan apapun agar membuat ia bahagia kembali. Yeah! Yesung baru ingat itu sekarang. "Donghae?" Tanya Yesung kemudian. Benar, bagaimana Lee Donghae jika ia kembali pada sosok Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Yesung dilanda dilema. Kukunya ia gigiti. Ah, masa bodo, lah. Yang penting sekarang ia menemui Kyuhyun dulu. Donghae belakangan.

Yesung membuka pintu belakang kembali, dan ia mendapati Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. "Kyu." Panggil Yesung setibanya di dekat Kyuhyun. "Yesung!" Seru Kyuhyun bahagia. "Masuklah." Yesung membuka kunci gembok pagar, tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kyuhyun masuk. Segera mendekap tubuh mungil Yesung.

Yesung terdiam merasakan kehangan Kyuhyun. Perlahan tangannya tergerak membalas pelukan lelaki itu. "Aku minta maaf Yesung-ah. Seharusnya aku menceritakan padamu tentang Ryeowook. Seharusnya juga, aku tidak berbohong." Bisik Kyuhyun parau. "Hm." Balas Yesung singkat. Berusaha sekali ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, setelah terlepas -walau enggan- Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kerumahnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah dan membuatkan minuman untuk Kyuhyun mereka duduk berdekatan. "Kau, sungguh pacaran dengan Donghae?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar pelan. Kepala Yesung tertunduk, tangannya meremas-remas ujung mantel. "Hm." Mendengar jawaban Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan tetap bersamaku, Yesung-ah! Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah..." Kyuhyun tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dirasa airmata mulai menggenang. Ia diam menatap Yesung. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji, aku hanya mengatakan aku ingin meyakinkan perasaanku dulu. Dan, sepertinya aku tak perlu melakukan itu." Yesung balas menatap Kyuhyun, mata maupun wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak perlu? Ada apa denganmu!?" Kyuhyun meremas kedua lengan Yesung, pria manis itu meringis. "Kau punya Kim Ryeowook! Dia benci aku, Kyuhyun-ah! Aku tidak mau jadi bahan culikan lagi. Sudah cukup!" Seru Yesung emosi. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu lagi, aku berjanji!" Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. "Lagian Heechul _hyung_ sudah membencimu." Lanjut Yesung parau.

Mata Kyuhyun semakin berair. "Aku tahu Yesung! Aku akan meminta maaf pada Heechul. Aku mohon putuskan Donghae, kembali padaku!" Yesung mengigit bibirnya. Ia tahu sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun, ah! Lebih tepatnya bukan salah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Lelaki di depannya ini tak tahu apa-apa, ia menghilang dan diculikpun bukan salah Kyuhyun. Dan kehendaknya adalah menjelaskan itu pada Heechul, tapi.. kakaknya itu bahkan tak memperbolehkan ia bicara apalagi membahas masalah ini.

Jadilah. Kesalah pahaman ini menyesakkan berbagai pihak. "Kau tahu Yesung.. Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae, sudah lama. Dan kau tahu seberapa stress-nya dia saat mendengar kau berpacaran degan Donghae? Kau tahu dia sudah menyukai Donghae selama satu tahun lebih?!" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun cepat. Nampak tidak percaya. "Tanpa kau sadari kau telah menyakiti banyak orang. Bukan hanya kau sendiri, tapi aku, Eunhyuk, Donghae. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Donghae!" Cairan bening yang tadinya menggantung di pelupuk mata Yesung kini mengalir secara perlahan.

"Putuskan Donghae. Aku tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk seperti mayat hidup, Yesung-ah." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, segera ia menarik Yesung kepelukannya agar Yesung tak melihat airmatanya. "Bagaimana Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung kemudian. "Aku yakin dia akan mengerti." Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher lelaki itu.

"Hm, aku akan bicara pada Heechul _hyung_." Lanjut Yesung. Pelukan Kyuhyun terasa semakin erat.

 **XXX**

Tangan Lee Hyuk Jae terlihat bergetar ketika ia menempelkan benda persegi berwarna putih miliknya ketelinga. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit begitu erat ketika mendengar suara tut panjang. Ia semakin gugup ketika seseorang yang ia telpon menjawab.

"Lee Donghae." Panggil Eunhyuk, suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisa temui aku di kedai depan gedung apartemenku?" Eunhyuk menghela napas. " _Ne_ , aku tunggu." Kemudian Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja.

Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam saja saat Kyuhyun sedang berusaha membujuk Yesung dan Heechul. Ia juga harus bergerak. Ia melakukan ini selain untuk membantu Kyuhyun, ia juga merasa tidak terima, jelas-jelas ia yang lebih dulu mengenal, memiliki rasa dan menyukai Donghae, kenapa malah tiba-tiba Yesung yang dapat memiliki Donghae? Ia tidak terima!

Mungkin kedengarannya egois. Namun inilah kenyataan, ia tidak terima Donghae bersama siapapun! Jika ia tidak dapat memiliki Donghae maka tidak boleh ada yang memiliki Donghae! Tegas Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian Eunhyuk merasakan kursi di depannya ditarik. Lalu sosok yang sudah ia tunggu duduk disana. "Apa ada kerjaan baru?" Tembak Donghae langsung. Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia menatap Donghae. "Kau pacaran dengan Yesung?" Tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_. Ia tak ingin membuang banyak waktu. "Darimana kau tahu?" Kaget Donghae. Matanya sedikit membulat.

"Ryeowook memberitahuku." Eunhyuk menjawab pelan. "Putus dengan Yesung, Hae-ya. Kau tidak tahu Kyuhyun menyukai Yesung?" Donghae menatap ke arah lain, sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan kalimat Eunhyuk barusan. "Kyuhyun frustasi, stress, aku tidak tahan melihatnya begitu!" Tangan Donghae mengepal.

"Lee Donghae!" Seru Eunhyuk kesal merasa dirinya tidak diperhatikan. "Aku mau tanya." Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa itu?"

"Apa benar Yesung punya suami? Tapi suaminya meninggal?" Eunhyuk mengernyit. Ia mengangguk membenarkan. "Meninggal karena apa?" Kali ini Eunhyuk menggeleng, tanda ia tidak tahu. "Kapan Kyuhyun putus dengan Ryeowook? Aku yakin kau pasti tahu karena kau sahabat Kyuhyun."

"Itu, dua tahun lalu, awal musim dingin." Donghae tersenyum tipis, lebih tepatnya senyum hambar. "Kau tahu Hyuk-ssi? Suami Yesung meninggal tepat awal musim dingin dua tahun lalu di jembatan Banpo, karena mobil seseorang menabrak mereka, dan tidak tanggung jawab." Mata Eunhyuk membulat. Ia tahu bagaimana cerita Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang menabrak mobil seseorang dan tidak tanggung .. Mungkinkah?

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?! Bisa saja yang menabrak mobil Yesung bukan Kyuhyun melainkan orang lain." Kata Eunhyuk tidak terima. Bagaimanapun jika Yesung membenci Kyuhyun maka hubungan Donghae dan Yesung tentu semakin dekat. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi! "Entah itu benar atau tidak. Akupun tak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau yang menabrak mobil Yesung adalah Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk meremas ujung mantelnya. "Apa yang membuatmu begini Lee Donghae!?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengambil Yesung dariku. Dengan begitu Ryeowook juga bisa bersama Kyuhyun." Mati-matian Eunhyuk menahan airmatanya. "Jadi kau memacari Yesung hanya karena kau.. kau.. membela Ryeowook?" Donghae menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga menyukai Yesung." Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan masalah penculikan Yesung? Jangan-jangan itu rencanamu?" Donghae sontak menggeleng mendapat tuduhan dari Eunhyuk.

"Yesung diculik orang suruhan Ibuku. Ini tidak menyangkut Ryeowook atau siapapun, aku mengakui ini kesalahanku karena telah melibatkan Yesung." Jawab Donghae jujur. Eunhyuk tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan berlari keluar kedai meninggalkan Donghae yang sepertinya kebingungan.

 **XXX**

"Kyuhyun! Cepat pulang.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.. PENTING!" Eunhyuk melempar ponselnya ke lantai. Amarah membuncah di dadanya. Ia harus segera memberitahu hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk bahkan yakin jika Ryeowook sudah mengetahui siapa penabrak mobil Yesung.

Eunhyuk tak bisa duduk diam, sedaritadi ia terus berjalan bolak-balik mengelilingi sofa ruang tengah rumah Kyuhyun sambil meremas-remas tangannya. Ia diam ketika mendengar pintu dibuka. Disana Kyuhyun berdiri, wajahnya nampak senang sekaligus khawatir.

"Ada apa Hyuk?" Kyuhyun duduk di sofa diikuti Eunhyuk. "Percaya atau tidak, mobil yang kau tabrak dua tahun lalu adalah mobil Yesung." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar. Kebahagiaan di wajah Kyuhyun berubah seketika, kini ia nampak pucat. "Mereka baru menikah, dan kau putus dengan Ryeowook. Kau menabrak mobil Yesung dan suami Yesung tewas dalam mobil itu. Dan kau.. kau tidak tanggung jawab." Kyuhyun semakin merasa terpojok.

Jadi.. lelaki yang keluar lewat jendela mobil kala itu adalah Yesung? Alasan Yesung selalu berdiri di Jembatan Banpo karena mengenang kejadian tragis itu? Ia penyebab kematian suami Yesung? Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggeleng.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk. "Donghae. Aku rasa Donghae tahu dari Ryeowook. Aku bertaruh Yesung mau membagi ceritanya pada Donghae, dan Donghae menceritakannya pada Ryeowook, dan karena merasa semua ini berhubungan, Donghae memberitahuku." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kerumah Yesung dan memberitahu si pembunuh suaminya adalah ia? Bodoh! Yesung pasti akan sangat membencinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung diculik? Itu rencana Ryeowook atau apa!?" Eunhyuk menghela napas. Dengan enggan ia membuka suara. "Semua salah Ibu Donghae."

"Jadi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah karena Donghae!? Hei! Aku tidak salah. Heechul tidak berhak memisahkan aku dengan Yesung!" Kyuhyun berdiri, matanya terlihat berapi-api. "Kau... mau apa?" Eunhyuk ikut berdiri. "Melabrak Donghae!" Kyuhyun berjalan. "Jangan!" Seru Eunhyuk cemas. Berusaha sekali ia menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimanapun semua hanya kesalah pahaman. Karena Donghae Yesung diculik! Bukan karena aku yang tidak menjaganya dengan baik!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Eunhyuk. Ia segera keluar rumah tanpa peduli Eunhyuk yang masih _shock_.

 **XXX**

Jam menunjuk ke angka enam sore. Salju mulai berguguran kembali, seperti biasa, dijam-jam seperti ini jalanan nampak padat karena taman kota diadakan festivas musim dingin.

Namun sepertinya Yesung tidak berniat keluar, ia duduk berdua di ruang tengah bersama Heechul sambil menonton televisi. "Bagaimana, kau suka?" Tanya Heechul melihat Yesung nampak memainkan ponsel baru yang ia belikan. "Sangat." Balas Yesung bahagia. Heechul tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Yesung.

" _Hyung_.." Panggil Yesung membuat fokus Heechul jadi padanya. "Apa _hyung_ masih ingat _hyung_ pernah mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja asal aku bahagia kembali?" Tanya Yesung pelan, kepalanya tertunduk. "Hm, memang kenapa?" Yesung menatap Heechul. "Aku ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Karena aku sadar, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat aku bahagia. Bukan Donghae, bukan siapapun. Hanya Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung mantap. Wajah Heechul nampak biasa-biasa saja, begitu datar.

"Aku ingin _hyung_ melupakan masalah penculikanku waktu itu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa, dia sudah berusaha menjagaku dengan baik, aku saja yang tidak menurut hingga semua ini terjadi." Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya berdentum keras melihat Heechul tidak bereaksi. "Aku mohon _hyung_ , aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun." Dan pada akhirnyapun Yesung mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun walau pada awalnya menyangkal mati-matian.

"Jika kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali, berarti Kyuhyun tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Aku akan menendangnya dari hadapanmu." Yesung diam. Sepertinya Heechul tidak tahu kalau ia memang diculik dua kali. "Selama dia bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku setuju saja." Yesung segera memeluk Heechul. "Benarkah _hyung_? _Hyung_ setuju aku bersamanya!? _Hyung_ memaafkan Kyuhyun?" Heechul mengangguk, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat Yesung sebahagia sekarang.

 **TING... TUNG...** Pelukan Yesung terlepas mendengar bel. " _Hyung_ tidak mengunci pagar?" Tanya Yesung, Heechul mengangguk. "Menyusahkan saja kalau dikunci." Heechul terkekeh. Sementara Yesung hanya mengangguk. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

 **KLEK...** Ekspresi Yesung berubah datar melihat siapa yang datang. Kim Ryeowook. "Ada yang mau aku beri tahu padamu." Ucap Ryeowook. Yesung keluar lalu menutup pintu rumah. "Apa itu?" Datar Yesung. "Kau pasti penasaran dan tentu ingin tahu siapa yang menabrak sampai suamimu tewas, kan?" Tangan Yesung mengepal mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai sekarang." Yesung merasakan lututnya melemas, airmata sontak jatuh tanpa ia ketahui. "Cho Kyuhyun. Kami putus dua tahun lalu tepat awal musim dingin, dia berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh, lalu menabrak sebuah mobil tanpa tanggung jawab. Apa kau ingat warna mobil yang menabrak kalian?" Yesung tak dapat menjawab. Melainkan terduduk lemas sambil memegangi dadanya. "Sedan putih, bukan? Itu mobil Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa meyakinkan hal ini dengan lihat plat mobilnya, jika saja kau ingat berapa."

"Seoul 3428." Gumam Yesung pelan. Ia memang ingat nomor plat mobil putih yang menabrak mereka waktu itu. Ia tak sengaja melihatnya. "Ah, jika kau tidak percaya lihat saja plat mobil Kyuhyun." Ryeowook pergi tanpa mempedulikan Yesung, seolah sangat bahagia melihat Yesung menderita.

"Cho.. Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung tidak percaya. Airmata tak henti-hentinya mengaliri kedua pipinya. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padanya? Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai dan bisa membuat ia bahagia, tapi.. Kyuhyun ternyata adalah orang yang menabrak mereka hingga ia harus kehilangan Siwon? Apa-apaan ini!?

Yesung tak dapat bergerak kecuali menangis dalam diam.

 **XXX**

 **PLAK...** Kyuhyun memukul keras pipi kiri Donghae. Eunhyuk berusaha menahan namun apa daya, emosi Kyuhyun sudah di ubun-ubun dan tentu itu membuat ia bagai seorang monster. "JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK MENJATUHKAN BARANGMU DI DEPAN YESUNG! HAL INI TAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!" Teriak Kyuhyun meluapkan amarahnya.

Donghae memegangi pipi kirinya, dapat ia rasakan sudut bibirnya berdarah. "KAU TAHU SEBERAPA MARAHNYA HEECHUL PADAKU? KAU TAHU SEBERAPA SAKITNYA HATIKU?" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi, suaranya bahkan mengalahkan deru mobil yang melewati mereka. Donghae tidak dapat menjawab. Ia diam saja saat Kyuhyun membentaknya seperti ini.

Melawanpun percuma, ini memang mutlak kesalahannya. "AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! KAU HARUS PUTUS DENGAN YESUNG!" Ucap Kyuhyun final lalu menaiki mobilnya disusul Eunhyuk. Lee Hyuk Jae menatap iba pada Donghae, ia akan menemui dan meminta maaf atas nama Kyuhyun setelah mereka meluruskan masalah dengan Yesung.

"Itu.. bukannya mobil Ryeowook?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mobil yang dikendarai sosok yang sangat Eunhyuk maupun Kyuhyun kenal. "Sialan. Pasti dia dari rumah Yesung," Kyuhyun memukul stir mobil. Kakinya semakin ia tenggelamkan pada pedal gas.

Masalah tentu akan semakin rumit jika Ryeowook sungguh mengatakan kebenaran pada Yesung jauh sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakannya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun segera turun melihat Yesung berdiri di balik pagar. "Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun cemas, Yesung membuka pagar lalu berjalan kedepan mobil Kyuhyun, dilihatnya plat mobil lelaki itu, kemudian Yesung tertawa hambar.

"KAU..." Teriak Yesung emosi. Dadanya berdebar keras manahan amarah, sementara airmatanya tak dapat ia tahan. "Yesung.. aku bisa jelaskan.." Kyuhyun mendekat pada Yesung, namun Yesung menjauh. "AKU BARU BAHAGIA CHO KYUHYUN. UNTUK KESEKIAN KALIANYA AKU BAHAGIA KARENAMU.. SAKIT JUGA KARENAMU.." Teriak Yesung keras. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Kau.. membunuh Siwon.. aku.. aku sangat mencintainya... dan.." Suara Yesung bergetar, Yesung berlutut, kepalanya tertunduk. Isakan terdengar memilukan di telinga Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Yesung. "Maaf.. kau pikir kata maaf bisa mengembalikkan Siwon?"

"Memang tidak bisa. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menggantikan Siwon." Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu terjengkang kebelakang. "Menggantikan kau bilang? Siwon itu hanya satu dan tak tergantikan di hatiku. Sekalipun aku mencintaimu, tapi dia tetap ada!" Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. "Ini takdir Yesung-ah." Yesung mendecih.

"TAKDIR MENGERIKAN MACAM APA INI!?" Teriaknya tidak terima. "Maafkan aku. Aku mohon." Kyuhyun berusaha memeluk Yesung. Namun lagi-lagi si manis mendorongnya. Yesung berlari memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Eunhyuk mengerti, ia tak berniat turun dari mobil, ia tahu jika sudah seperti ini maka Kyuhyun akan berdiri disana sampai Yesung mau memaafkannya. Ia menyalakan mobil lalu memutar arah, memutuskan menemui Donghae.

 _Aku ingin memilikimu._

 _Apakah kau pernah mencintai seseorang sampai merasa ingin mati!?_

 _Hanya sekali saja, sekali saja, tolong kembalilah._

 _Meskipun aku berteriak memanggil, tak akan terdengar olehmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu._

 _Kata yang berulang kali aku ucapkan sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu."_

To Be Continue


	10. EPILOGUE

Malam pertengaham musim dingin nampak indah. Bintang bertaburan di langit menemani bulan. Cahaya-cahaya dari lampu jalan, lampu rumah, lampu bangunan, maupun kendaraan menambah indah suasana malam ini.

Seorang lelaki terlihat berjalan dengan mata tertutup oleh penutup mata, dibimbing lelaki di sampingnya menuju sebuah meja. "Ini dimana Hae-ya?" Tanya lelaki manis itu, tangannya meraba-raba udara, sekaligus jaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu di depannya.

"Restoran Namsan Tower." Jawab Lee Donghae sambil tersenyum. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kim Yesung merasa ia didudukan di sebuah kursi. "Boleh aku membuka penutup mata ini?" Tanya Yesung, rasa penasaran membuncah di dadanya.

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu minggu. Yesung sangat penasaran apakah Donghae tiba-tiba melamar ia dengan cara seperti ini? "Belum." Jawab Donghae membuat Yesung mendesah kecewa. "Saat kau dengar suara dentingan piano, kau bisa membukanya." Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Lama Yesung menunggu hingga lagu instrumental dari Can You Hear Me milik Taeyeon Girls Generation dimainkan. Ia yakin piano itu tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang, entah itu di samping, tapi Yesung yakin piano ada di empat puluh lima derajat di depannya. Yesung membuka penutup mata dengan tergesa.

Benar saja, piano tepat terletak di posisi yang ia duga tadi. Dibalik grand piano hitam itu ada seseorang berpakaian resmi serba hitam memainkannya. Yesung mengira itu Donghae, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae besar secepat itu?

Yesung mengamati isi restoran. Ia yakin kalau restoran ini sudah disewa untuk makan malam ia dan, seseorang itu. Ketika Yesung menengok kesamping kiri, ia mendapati pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari di pertengahan musim dingin begitu indah.

Ia kembali menengok pada si pemain piano. Lagu belum juga selesai, masih seperenam jalan, Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menutup mata menikmati alunan piano, ini adalah lagu kesukaannya, dan yang tahu itu hanya Donghae, Heechul, dan Siwon.

Tanpa ijin wajah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam pikirannya. Yesung membuka mata kembali. Sudah seminggu sejak ia tahu si penabrak mobil mereka adalah Kyuhyun. Waktu itu Kyuhyun berdiri di depan rumahnya sampai tengah malam, namun keesokan paginya Yesung tidak menemukan lelaki itu disana. Ia tak memberitahu apapun pada Heechul tentang ini. Ia hanya menyimpannya seorang diri. Dan membiarkan Heechul mengira dirinya berbahagia dengan Kyuhyun.

Sampai akhirnya lagu terhenti. Yesung menoleh pada sosok si pemain piano, lelaki itu berdiri, betapa terkejutnya Yesung saat menemukan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia ingin lari, namun nyatanya bergerak satu incipun tak bisa. Ia hanya diam bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf dari hatiku." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh sesal. "Terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Satu yang perlu kau tahu dan ingat. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya. "Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kau tahu? Saat aku menabrak mobil kalian waktu itu, aku menengok dan, aku melihat kau keluar, tapi aku tidak berniat menolong karena saat itu suasana hatiku sangat buruk." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Jujur saja, aku ingin bertanggung jawab dan menemuimu sesudahnya. Tapi aku bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana wajahmu, apalagi tahu dimana kau tinggal."

"Selama dua tahun penuh aku dilanda rasa bersalah karena hal ini." Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, ia melihat pipi Yesung basah karena airmata. "Sekarang. Aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena rasa kasihan atau ingin sekadar tanggung jawab karena aku membuat Siwon meninggal. Tapi aku sungguh ingin bersamamu atas nama cinta. Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu, melindungimu, merawatmu, membuatmu bahagia, dan bersamamu selamanya." Yesung tetap diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu Yesung? Semua sudah aku dan Eunhyuk rencanakan. Donghae tidak jadi putus denganmu, untuk mengetahui apa saja yang kau suka dan tidak, atas perintah kami. Karena aku tahu, jika aku langsung mengajakmu bertemu seperti ini, kau tak akan mau." Yesung mengigit bibirnya erat.

"Jadi.. semua ini rencana kalian?" Tanya Yesung parau. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kembalilah padaku, genggam tanganku dan jangan pernah lepaskan apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah," Tatapan Kyuhyun mengiba, Yesung merasakan hatinya semakin sakit melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini, nampaknya Kyuhyun tak makan dengan baik selama seminggu. " _Jebal._ " Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung menatap keluar jendela. Mamandang pada kepingan salju yang mulai berguguran. Musim dingin. Yesung terkekeh. Musim dingin, yang bodoh. Bathin Yesung. "Kim Yesung. Manikahlah denganku, jadikan aku pengganti Siwon." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu meraih kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Dibukanya kotak itu. Sebuah cincin berlian.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak itu di depan Yesung, ia kembali meraih kedua tangan Yesung dan melepaskan cincin pernikahan Yesung dengan Siwon dulu. "Lepaskan masalalumu." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia berdiri lalu menghampiri jendela, melempar cincin itu sekuat yang ia bisa. "Lupakan masalalumu." Kata Kyuhyun lagi kemudian duduk kembali. Mata Yesung membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. "Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ubah masa depanmu, jangan memandang kebelakang. Bodohnya aku menyuruhmu melupakan masalalu." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan kemudian memakaikan cincin beliannya pada jari manis Yesung.

"Kyu.." Lirih Yesung, suaranya bergetar. "Kau bodoh." Lanjut Yesung kemudian. Tangis tak kuasa ia tahan. "Menikahlah denganku, Yesung." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung semakin erat. Yesung memandang Kyuhyun, mereka saling terdiam.

 **XXX**

"Kau tahu, Hyuk? Melepaskan sesuatu yang pernah menjadi milik kita itu, sangat sulit." Ucap Donghae lalu menatap Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kini mereka berada di Taman Namsan Tower, duduk berdua di kursi panjang sambil menatap pada langit. "Akupun tahu," Balas Eunhyuk singkat. Ia menghela napas.

"Hae." Eunhyuk menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Donghae juga menatapya. "Ada baiknya kita melepaskan, merelakan, dan mengikhlaskan untuk kebahagiaan sendiri maupun orang lain. Tidak akan ada kesedihan jika kau rela untuk melepaskan." Ucap Eunhyuk bijak. Donghae tersenyum padanya.

"Dengan merelakan, hatimu akan tetap tenang." Lanjut Eunhyuk lagi. Donghae menghela napas lalu menatap pada salju yang jatuh di ujung sepatunya. "Asal kau tahu, Hae. Aku menyukai, tidak, aku mencintaimu." Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya saat selesai mengatakan itu. Donghae kembali memandang Eunhyuk cepat. "Apa..?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu, sudah satu tahun lebih. Makanya aku menentang keras kau bersama Yesung. Aku cemburu," Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Agak memalukan memang. Tapi, apa kau mau jadi pacarku? Kita bisa memulai hal baru. Lagian, Yesung pasti menerima Kyuhyun kembali." Donghae terdiam, ia begitu takjub dengan keberanian Eunhyuk mengatakan perasaan telebih dahulu.

"Jika kau mau membelikanku kebab, aku akan mempertimbangkan jawabannya." Jawab Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tertawa. "Tentu saja!" Eunhyuk berucap semangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka berdua berdiri, Donghae meggenggam tangan kiri Eunhyuk dan mulai berjalan menuju keramaian ke tempat stan-stan makanan. "Terkadang, kita memang lebih baik bersama orang yang mencintai kita daripada yang kita cintai." Gumam Donghae tanpa bisa di dengar Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana Ryeowook?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Donghae terkaget karena ia kira Eunhyuk mendengar perkataannya barusan. "Dia, tentu saja kecewa. Tapi kemarin dia ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan kuliah." Donghae terkekeh bersama Eunhyuk. "Aneh ya, dia." Komentar Eunhyuk kemudian.

 **XXX**

"Bagaimana Yesung? Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja.."

 **THIS IS NOT ENDING**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. maaf ini belum ending semuanyah~ masih ada lanjutannya.

Makasih buat yang udah review selama ini ya ^^ dan terus mendukung saya buat nyelesein fic ini ditengah kepadatan tugas TwT" *ohh.. somebody help me please*

Dan maaf saya belum bisa lanjut fic-fic yang lain.. selain karena gak punya cukup waktu... mood juga gak memadai *? T_T mian

Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^


	11. This is Not Ending

" **Bagaimana Yesung? Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau mau?"**

" **Tentu saja..."**

.

.

 **Hanya ada beberapa moment dalam hidupmu yang benar-benar berarti**

.

.

.

Donghae hendak memasukkan kebab kedalam mulutnya, namun batal karena telpon berdering, saat ia melihat nama si penelpon, ia langsung mengangkat dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa? Yesungie?" Paniknya dengan suara cukup keras membuat Eunhyuk menatap Donghae heran sekaligus deg-degan bercampur panik. "Sungguh?" Eunhyuk tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pupil mata Donghae membesar, tapi satu hal yang ia yakini dari raut wajah itu, Donghae bahagia.

"Oke, baiklah. Kau tunggu disana." Wajah Donghae yang beberapa menit lalu muram dengan senyum paksaan, kini berubah menjadi secerah sinar mentari. Eunhyuk bertaruh sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan –bagi Donghae- telah terjadi. "Mau kemana?" Nampaknya Donghae melupakan Eunhyuk, lelaki yang sedaritadi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Itu.. Yesung menyuruhku mengantarkannya pulang. Maaf , Hyuk Jae-ssi. Aku duluan," Jantung Eunhyuk berpacu cepat. "Eh, ini.." Donghae menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang ke saku mantel Eunhyuk. "Uang untuk bayar kebabnya, lain kali saja kau yang traktir aku ya." Kali ini Donghae sungguh berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda kembali padanya.

"Untuk keseribu kalinya, dia membuatku sedih." Eunhyuk terduduk di bangku di dekatnya. "Tak ada satu kenanganpun yang berarti untuk aku simpan," Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit malam penuh bintang.

 **XXX**

Yesung maupun Donghae terdiam selama perjalanan, sedaritadi Yesung terus mengusap cincin di jari manisnya, terus memandangi benda itu seakan jika ia mengalihkan tatapan satu detikpun, maka sesuatu yang bertengger di jarinya tersebut akan hilang.

"Kau basah sekali," Singgung Donghae merasa wajah Yesung sangat pucat serta seluruh pakaiannya basah. "Ah, iya." Donghae menghela napas, nampaknya Yesung sedang tidak _mood_ diajak bicara. "Hae.." Panggil Yesung tidak lama kemudian. Donghae menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Apa kau masih bekerja di perusahaan, Kyuhyun?" Donghae tahu Yesung mengucapkan nama itu dengan enggan, ia penasaran. "Sepertinya, tidak." Namun untuk beberapa alasan Donghae memilih untuk tidak bertanya. "Kenapa?" Donghae menatap Yesung sekilas, pandangan mata lelaki itu masih terfokus pada cincin di jari manisnya.

"Rencananya aku mau membuka bisnis per-film-an sendiri, dengan label namaku sendiri, dan memulai semuanya dari awal." Jelas Donghae antusias. Ia dengar Yesung tertawa. "Boleh aku jadi penulis naskahnya? Hmm.. atau.. sutradara? Jika tidak.. Boleh aku jadi aktornya?" Candaan Yesung dibalas tawa oleh Donghae. "Tentu saja boleh, sayang."

Yesung menatap Donghae dengan senyum lebar. "Terima kasih." Yesung menurunkan kaca mobil, melepas cincin di jari manisnya kemudian membuangnya. "Eh?!" Kaget Donghae, matanya membulat.

"Kenapa kau buang? Bukannya itu cincin pernikahanmu...?!" Lagi-lagi dengan tersenyum Yesung membalas. "Bukan... Hanya cincin yang sudah tidak berarti.." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap lelaki di sampingnya, Donghae membalas senyuman Yesung dan menggenggam tangan kiri 'kekasihnya'.

 **.**

 **Aku punya banyak kemarahan yang harus dilampiaskan keluar**

 **.**

"APA YANG TERJADI KYU!?" Lelaki itu masih tidak bergeming, air mata terlihat seperti tumpahan air minum, begitu banyak membasahi meja. Eunhyuk dibuat frustasi karena sedaritadi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya diam. "Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan Kyuhyun.

"Coba jelaskan, kenapa bisa Donghae dan Yesung.. pulang bersama!?" Desak Eunhyuk di ambang batas kesabarannya. "Yesung... dia..." Kyuhyun mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, ia menatap Eunhyuk. "Oke.. jelaskan pelan-pelan." Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku.. membuang cincin pernikahan Yesung dengan Siwon... Lalu, mengganti cincin itu dengan milikku." Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia yakin Kyuhyun tak kuasa menjelaskan hal ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga butuh penjelasan.

"Kemudian aku bertanya, apa dia mau menikah denganku?" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya. "Dia bilang.. Tentu saja.." Eunhyuk dibuat terheran, bukannya Yesung menerima? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun menangis? Apa ini tangis haru? "Hm?" Balas Eunhyuk.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Bagaimana Yesung? Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau mau?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung penuh harap, kedua tangan Yesung masih berada di genggamannya. Yesung tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja..." Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia di detik itu, ia hampir menyingkirkan meja dan memeluk Yesung.. Namun.. "..jawabannya tidak." Ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah._

 _Yesung tersenyum kecut, ia berdiri, melepaskan cincin milik Kyuhyun di jarinya kemudian membuangnya keluar jendela. "Apa yang seharunya dilupakan itu adalah KAU!" Tekan Yesung emosi. "Melihatmu sama saja dengan kembali kemasalalu. Setiap kali melihatmu, yang ada perasaan ini menjadi benci! Aku selalu terbayang, pembunuh tidak bertanggung jawab itu adalah KAU! KAU MERUSAK MASA DEPANKU, CHO KYUHYUN!" Dari kedua mata itu, Kyuhyun yakin, jika Yesung bisa saja mendorongnya keluar jendela dan menyaksikan ia jatuh dengan tawa puas._

" _Awalnya aku memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi, kau tahu kan, perbedaan cinta dengan benci? Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi! Pergi dari hidupku!" Kata-kata Yesung sungguh menusuk ulu hati Kyuhyun, ia tak dapat membalas untuk membela diri. "Lagian, aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah membunuh Siwon!"_

 _Yesung menyeringai. "Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun, kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu, Tuhan memang menyayangiku, Tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu, untuk memberitahu, bahwa pembunuh Siwon adalah kau. Sangat adil, bukan?" Mata Kyuhyun memerah, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Terima kasih, kau pernah memberikanku moment yang sangat berarti untuk aku kenang. Sekaligus rasa sakit yang teramat dalam." Yesung berbalik._

" _Aku 'sangat bahagia' sudah dipertemukan denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sebelum Yesung membuka pintu, ia berhenti sebentar. "Aku semakin membencimu, saat kau membuang cincinku." Kekehan terdengar. "Yang berhak menentukan, cincin itu aku buang atau simpan, adalah aku sendiri, karena itu milikku." Yesung sungguh keluar, Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada pintu. Ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, seperti, Yesung membuka kembali pintu dan berkata 'Ini hanya lelucon.' Atau 'jangan marah, aku bercanda.' Namun nyatanya... Semua itu hanya ada dalam khayalan._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah merasa dirinya tenang, Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang jendela berniat mencari udara segar, tidak sengaja menatap kebawah, dan melihat Yesung seperti mencari sesuatu, entah itu cincin yang ia buang, atau cincin yang Yesung buang. Tapi sepertinya, opini kedua sangat mustahil._

" _Sekali lagi, aku benci musim dingin."_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 **.**

 **Kita bangkit dengan menunjukkan cinta. Dan tenggelam saat cinta itu hilang.**

 **.**

"Memang, cinta tak selamanya harus berakhir bahagia, atau sang tokoh utama bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Kau tahu, kan? Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki," Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, bergumam sendiri dengan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Aku yakin, Tuhan memiliki jalan sendiri untukku, bukan hanya untukku, tapi kita. Dan itu pasti yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, meletakkan punggung tangannya kekening kemudian menghela napas. Mem _flashback_ semuanya dari awal bertemu Yesung, kalau dilihat sejauh ini, semuanya nampak sia-sia, perjuangannya tak dibalas dengan apapun. Kyuhyunpun tahu, bukan hanya ia yang merasakan ketidak adilan, tapi Eunhyuk, Ryeowook. Semuanya tidak adil, dan untuk Yesung, Kyuhyun yakin sebenarnya Yesung tidak terlalu menyukai Donghae, tapi sepertinya, selama beberapa hari kedepan, mereka akan saling mencintai, dan menjaga kebahagiaan satu sama lain.

"Semoga bahagia, Kim Yesung."

 **.**

 **Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain atas penderitaanmu**

 **.**

Donghae mencium kening Yesung sebelum memeluk lelaki tercintanya. Sekarang mereka berada di kamar Yesung, tiduran di bawah selimut yang sama sambil bertukar cerita.

"Kau pikir, Siwon meninggal karena ditabrak Kyuhyun?" Topik yang dipilih Donghae kali ini membuat Yesung _badmood_ seketika, ia tidak menjawab. "Tidak ada yang salah, maupun yang benar." Yesung tetap tidak merespon. "Siwon meninggal atas kehendak Tuhan. Usia Siwon sudah mencapai batasnya, Yesung." Tiba-tiba Yesung mendorong Donghae, tatapan lelaki itu sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Coba kau pikir! Kau tidak akan menderita jika dari awal kau berusaha untuk bangkit." Yesung mendecih kemudian berbangun. "Tahu apa kau hah?! Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai?!" Donghae tersenyum, mengejek, ikut duduk dan menatap Yesung.

"Kaupun, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki orang tua? Berada di dunia yang kejam ini seorang diri, ketakutan akan masa depan, tidak memiliki satu orangpun yang mencintai maupun dicintai! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi aku?"

"Jika aku tidak berusaha bangkit dan melawan, aku tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini. Jika waktu itu aku memilih pasrah, mungkin sekarang aku tidak ada disini, tidak menjadi Lee Donghae yang seperti sekarang. Sama halnya denganmu Yesung! Dari awal kau sendirilah penyebab penderitaanmu," Yesung tertegun, ia tak pernah terpikirkan itu sebelumnya. "Kau pernah merasakan kehilangan, bukan? Sangat sakit, tentunya. Dan, sekarang, kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun bukan karena kau membencinya! Tapi karena kau ingin dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan."

"Percayalah Yesung, lebih sakit Kyuhyun daripada kau. Tuhan mengambil Siwonmu, dan memberikan Kyuhyun sebagai penggantinya, tapi pikiranmu sangat sempit hingga memandang kejadian ini sebagai... sesuatu negatif sampai-sampai kau memanggil Kyuhyun pembunuh." **PLAK** "Jangan sok tau, jangan sok-sok an menceramahiku. Kau sama saja!" Tangan Yesung mengepal.

"Kau menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas penderitaan yang kau buat sendiri." Donghae masih kukuh berbicara dengan lantang sedangkan Yesung terlihat sangat marah. "Tuhan mengambil Siwon dan mengirim Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti. Sementara Kyuhyun, dapatkah dia bangkit sementara kau masih disini? Masih bisa dia lihat, sentuh? Kau tahu Yesung? Berhenti menyalahkan Kyuhyun, memang dari awal Kyuhyun tidak salah apapun. Buka matamu lebar-lebar, lihat kebelakang, cari penyebab apa yang membuat hidupmu seberantakan sekarang."

 **PLAK** "Diam Lee Donghae!" Donghae tertawa, Yesung kalah sebenarnya, makanya Yesung tidak membalas apapun. "Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, dia berusaha membuatmu bahagia, melindungi dengan segenap tenangnya." Donghae menahan tangan Yesung yang hendak menamparnya kembali. "Kau menderita, karena keputusanmu sendiri yang tidak mau bangkit selama dua tahun, jika saja satu minggu setelah Siwon meninggal kau bisa memaksa dirimu bersikap normal kembali, kau tidak akan seperti sekarang, mungkin kau sudah bahagia di pelaminan bersama Kyuhyun, atau memiliki satu atau dua orang anak?"

"Kudengar, kau selalu merenung di jembatan Banpo ya? Karena itu juga Kyuhyun tertarik padamu... Aku rasa, jika kau tidak berada di jembatan itu terus-terusan dan membantu _hyung_ mu, pertemuan kau dengan Kyuhyun akan lebih berkesan. Tentu itu bisa kau tulis di buku harianmu,"

Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri. "Jika sudah bicaramu, sebaiknya keluar, aku lelah mendengarnya." Donghae menurut. "Satu yang perlu kau tahu Yesung, aku memang mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersama orang yang berpikiran sempit, menganggap dirinya paling menderita di antara semua orang, dan merasa tidak adil dengan takdir." Donghae menatap Yesung. "Satu bulan lebih bersamamu dan mengenalmu lebih dekat, aku semakin tidak suka dengan pandanganmu tentang apa itu takdir. Kau hanyalah orang tidak tahu yang berlagak sok tahu."

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkanmu atau apa, hanya saja, aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini."

"Pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu.." Dengan santainya Donghae keluar kamar, menutup pintunya perlahan dan pergi dengan perasaan enteng. Memang ini yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, menyadarkan Yesung.

 **.**

 **Orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya adalah harta berharga yang harus dilindungi**

 **.**

"Yesung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Kapan mau menikah?" Heechul mengoles selai nanas pada rotinya, sementara Yesung berusaha terlihat normal walau yang ada _mood_ nya sangat berantakan. " _Hyung_ bisa tanya sendiri pada Kyuhyun." Heechul tersenyum menggoda. Sungguh, pagi ini Yesung tidak ingin bertemu dengan Heechul, atau siapapun, ia ingin menyendiri untuk beberapa lama.

Heechul memakan sarapannya dengan buru-buru, meminum seteguk susu hangat kemudian berangkat tanpa mempedulikan Yesung. Lelaki manis itu menghela napas. "Maaf." Gumamnya kemudian meraih ponsel.

' _Mau minum secup kopi panas pagi ini?'_ Yesung mengetik kata _send_ tanpa ragu. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan. _'Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.'_ Kirim Yesung lagi merasa orang itu tidak kunjung membalas. _'Baiklah. Aku tunggu di foodcurt mall samping kantorku'_ Tanpa membalas lagi Yesung langsung naik ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan selebihnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Yesung keluar rumah dengan kunci mobil di tangannya.

 **.**

 **Jika kamu bisa mengingat, kenapa kamu tidak bisa melupakan?**

 **.**

"Kopi panas dua," Ucap lelaki itu pada seorang palayan sebuah kedai di dalam _foodcurt_. "Gula?" Ia memberi isyarat tangan tidak kemudian menghampiri meja di sudut-sudut, padahal ia mau duduk dimana saja bisa, _foodcurt_ sepagi ini masih sepi, yang jualanpun hanya beberapa.

Lelaki itu menghela napas pelan, memeriksa ponselnya apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak, melihat tidak ada apapun kecuali _spam_ pada emailnya ia kembali memasukan ke saku mantel.

Di pintu masuk _foodcurt_ ia melihat Kim Yesung masuk, mata Yesung langsung tertuju pada dirinya. Sesampainya Yesung di depannya, belum sempat Yesung duduk. Lee Hyuk Jae langsung bertanya. "Ada apa?" Yesung tidak menjawab, memilih duduk dulu kemudian tersenyum paksa. "Hanya menanyakan beberapa hal tidak penting." Mulanya basa-basi. "Jangan konyol, kita tidak akrab, tidak mungkin kau memanggilku jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting atau hal berkaitan Kyuhyun yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku betul? Ya, kan?" Yesung diam, kecepatan serta ketepatan Eunhyuk berbicara tidak ia ragukan. Mungkin ini dampak dari pekerjaan Eunhyuk, yang mengharuskan bicara cepat serta tepat di depan orang banyak.

"Jika kau berpikir demikian." Seorang perempuan menghampiri mereka, meletakkan dua _cup_ berisikan kopi hitam kemudian pergi. Sangat kaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Tanya Eunhuk setelah meminum seteguk kopinya. "Ingin tahu kondisi Kyuhyun? Dia sakit. Tidak makan sejak hari dimana dia melamarmu," Nada bicara Eunhyuk sangat datar. "Ah," Yesung hanya membalasnya demikian, Eunhyuk tepat sasaran, memang ini yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Rupanya kau khawatir?" Sinisnya kemudian. "Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" Yesung meremas-remas tangannya di bawah meja. "Setelah aku melihat-lihat kontak, ternyata ada namamu, mungkin Donghae sengaja manyimpannya." Eunhyuk tersenyum hambar mendengar nama itu.

"Bicaralah, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tahu?" Yesung menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa terlambat jika aku ingin minta maaf?"

"Sebelum menjawab, aku ingin bertanya juga.." Jeda lumayan panjang. "Bisakah kau hidup tanpanya? Kyuhyun maksudku."

"Apa jika kami hidup bersama, mati juga bersama?" Yesung balas bertanya, Eunhyuk terpojok. "Aku lahir dan mati sendirian.. itulah hidup.."

Sudut bibir Eunhyuk tertarik "Bukan tentang kau lahir dan mati sendirian, tetapi tentang sebagaimana baiknya kau menjalani hidup, dan banyaknya kenangan menyenangkan dalam hidupmu yang menemanimu saat mati sendirian." Yesung mendecih. "Jangan lari dari pertanyaan awal. Jawab, apa aku terlambat jika ingin minta maaf?" Suara Yesung meninggi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku? Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri Kim Yesung. Kau memulai semua ini dan seharusnya kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya mengakhiri dengan menguntungkan semua pihak, bukan hanya kau!" Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. "Selama Kyuhyun masih bernapas, semuanya belum terlambat." Setelah itu Eunhyuk berdiri. "Kopinya belum aku bayar." Kemudian pergi.

Yesung tentu mengerti maksud Eunhyuk 'menguntungkan semua pihak'. Itu berarti Kyuhyun, dirinya, Eunhyuk, maupun Donghae merasa adil. "Begitu, kah?" Gumam Yesung, masih menatap keluar jendela.

 **.**

 **Di hari dimana salju turun seperti ini, aku selalu membayangkan berjalan bersamamu**

 **.**

' _Jika kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Gedung apartemennya ada di perempatan jalan setelah rumahmu, lantai lima nomor tujuh belas, passwordnya, tanggal dan bulan lahirmu.'_

Yesung memeriksa sekali lagi pesan dari Eunhyuk, setelah merasa yakin, ia memasukan ponsel ke saku jinsnya.

Sekarang Yesung berdiri di depan pintu apartemen bernomor tujuh belas. Telunjuknya ter ulur, kemudian menekan empat angka, yaitu tanggal dan bulan kelahiran dirinya sendiri.

 **KLEK** Eunhyuk tak berbohong rupanya.

Walau ragu namun akhirnya Yesung tetap membuka pintu, kepalanya yang pertama masuk ke dalam, satu hal yang pertama kali ada di pikirannya. Gelap.

Layaknya maling, Yesung masuk kemudian menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Ia tak berniat mencari saklar lampu karena tujuannya kesini bukan untuk itu, berbekal firasat, Yesung menghampiri pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kali ini bukan kepalanya lagi yang masuk duluan, tetapi matanya mengintip antara pintu.

Lampu ruangan tidak menyala, yang menyala hanya lampu tidur kuning di meja samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Meski dengan pencahayaan seminim itu, Yesung masih bisa melihat sosok Kyuhyun, terutama wajahnya.

Seakan terpanggil, Yesung membuka pintu semakin lebar kemudian masuk ke dalamnya, semakin dekat dengan ranjang Kyuhyun hingga kini ia benar-benar tepat di sampingnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun pucat dengan keringat dingin memenuhi keningnya. Yesung memandang hal itu dengan datar, namun sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergejolak. "Apa kabar..?" Ucap Yesung lemah. "Aku ke dapur dulu," Yesung berbalik, berencana membuatkan makanan tapi ujung mantelnya tertarik cepat hingga ia jatuh ke atas Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung, Yesung merasa malu bergerak sementara tangan Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya. "Aku... baik..." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyuman meski dengan mata tertutup. "Badanmu panas," Kata Yesung, masih tidak bergerak. Membiarkan dirinya tiduran di atas Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya. "Hm."

"Aku buatkan makanan untukmu dulu," Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak butuh itu." Perlahan matanya terbuka, menatap langsung pada mata Yesung. "Terima kasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk Yesung dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka, ciuman selamat datang kembali.

Yesung terdiam, ia tak tahu harus merspon apa, matanya masih terbelalak sedangkan Kyuhyun memandanginya lembut.

Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin panas hingga melibatkan lidah, Yesung akui ia tak dapat menolak, ada kerinduan di lubuk hatinya akan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup lama, Yesung baru bisa menutup matanya dan menikmati apapun yang di lakukan Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya Yesung menjauh karena tangan Kyuhyun yang lain berusaha menyelinap ke bagian intim tubuhnya. "D... demam itu menular! Bagaimana jika aku ikut sakit huh?!" Seru Yesung dengan wajah memerah. "Aku akan mengurusmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan tubuh Yesung agar berbaring di sampingnya. Yesung bergumam. "Apa yang membawamu kemari? Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban, bahwa kau hanya khawatir." Yesung mengigit bibirnya. "Itu salah satunya.."

"Apa yang lain?" Desak Kyuhyun. "Hei.. bukankah ini sangat canggung? Di kamar berdua dengan pencahayaan minim?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Intonasi Kyuhyun meninggi, ini bukan saatnya bercanda. "Maaf.." Lama Yesung terdiam, hingga kemudian ia meraih sesuatu di saku celananya. "Maukah kau memasangkan ini lagi? Jika tidak, aku tak akan memaksa." Yesung menyerahkan cincin pada Kyuhyun. Yang membuat lelaki itu tercengang.

"Kau...?" Tatapan Kyuhyun sangat _shock,_ Yesung tersenyum. "Sangat kebetulan, cincin punyamu dan milikku sendiri berdekatan. Jadi aku ambil lagi keduanya, membuang cincin pernikahanku dulu, dan menyimpan punyamu." Kyuhyun masih tercengang. "Ah, sepertinya aku terlambat." Yesung berbangun disusul Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung, mengecupnya singkat sebelum akhirnya menyematkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri lelaki itu. "Syukurlah, ternyata aku belum terlambat." Mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun segera memeluknya.

"Apa Donghae menyakitimu jadi kau kembali padaku? Atau aku hanya jadi pelampiasan lagi, hm?" Yesung tertawa kecil. "Tidak keduanya. Berterima kasihlah pada Donghae, dia menyadarkanku, membuka mataku, hingga aku kembali padamu, Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan lelaki tampan itu.

"Hm... kita sudah pacaran... kebetulan sekali... kita berduaan di kamar... bagaimana jika..."

"YA! Kau masih demam bodoh! Istirahat sana," Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun, secepat kilat keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Yesung merutuk, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Cepat atau lambat kita pasti melakukannya... sayang..." Teriak Kyuhyun yang bagi Yesung terdengar seperti godaan. "Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, akan aku laporkan pada _hyung_ ku!" Ancam Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa.

 **.**

 **Semua akan berakhir bahagia. Jika kau percaya keajaiban itu sungguh ada.**

 **.**

"Hyuk Jae-ssi," Donghae duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di festival musim dingin yang diadakan tidak jauh dari kantor Kyuhyun. Tepat di bawah lampu jalan yang cahayanya berwarna kuning, di pinggiran jalan.

"Hm? Tumben mengajakku keluar," Eunhyuk tertawa aneh. "Itu... aku mau kau traktir aku makan kebab.. kali ini aku _tidak akan pernah_ meninggalkanmu.. seperti kemarin." Tekan Donghae, menatap Eunhyuk sambil meyakinkan. "Apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin, kaget.

"Ya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk. "Aku terlalu fokus pada seseorang di depanku, hingga orang di belakang, yang selama ini sudah menopangku, aku lupakan, bahkan terkesan, tak aku pedulikan." Eunhyuk sangat mengerti perkataan Donghae, yang di maksud orang di depan adalah Yesung, yang di belakang, tentulah dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak mau... aku saja yang traktir." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba merasa Eunhyuk diam saja. "E..eh?"

"B..bukan begitu.. b..baiklah... aku yang bayar untuk hari ini... selebihnya... kalau kita jalan-jalan lagi.. pakai uangmu.." Ucap Eunhyuk malu-malu. "Hm. Di kencan kita berikutnya, aku akan bayar." Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk kaget, sebelumnya kaget karena perkataan Donghae, kali ini ia kaget karena tingkah Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya bergabung ke keramaian festival.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia balas menggenggam tangan Donghae dan berjalan beriringan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai! .-. akhirnya~ ^^ chap depan beneran ending semuanyaahhh~ Maap lama ya.. soalnya saya lagi ulangan semester 1 TWT do'ain saya dapat nilai bagus (AAAMMMIIINNNN), tak baguspun tak apa, asal tuntas TwT)"

Yosh! Sekian.


End file.
